Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Dollisapi Do Tao
Summary: Mi cuerpo... mis sueños... todo en mi esta quebrado... Incluso mi alma... que misterios me deparan esta desunión?CAP 11! Disculpen la demora
1. Shiver

**Declaimer:** Danny Phantom no me pertenece… es de sus creadores…

**Sinopsis**: Estoy en el camino que siempre he conocido, pero no se como regresas a casa… he llegado aquí buscándote a ti solo para encontrarme perdido…

_Este es mi primer fic de DP, sean pacientes y descuiden, no les haré demasiado daño a los personajes… creo que no se lo merecen…_

_En este capitulo verán al principio un Danny/Sam, lo cual es normal… pero no esperen lo mismo en los próximos… además la canción de maroon 5 no es mía… es de bueno de ellos XD_

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams **

**Capitulo 1**

**Shiver**

"_Ay amor me duele tanto…  
…me duele tanto… _

…_que te fueras sin decir a donde...  
…Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte…"_

(Shakira & Alejandro Sanz, La Tortura)

Era un día poco común en la ciudad. Danny se levantó pensando en Sam, como de costumbre.

Se bañó y se vistió rápidamente. Al salir del baño, se miró por un instante en el espejo. Tenía los ojos tan azules y el pelo negro alborotado. Se pasó la mano derecha por la mata oscura y salió a gran velocidad, despidiéndose de su familia sin muchos ánimos.

Con la secundaria Casper en mente comenzó a caminar los por las calles abarrotadas, en su espalda estaba la mochila púrpura que le regalaron antes de entrar a clases.

-"Hola Danny"- escuchó claramente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

**You build me up**

La cara de Danny Fenton se entornó solo para divisar a Sam, su amiga, pelinegra que por tanto tiempo le ha robado el sueño.

-"Hola Sam…"- contestó con un hilo de voz. Aun seguía sin entender el porque no podía decirle lo que sentía. Demonios, ni siquiera un fantasma podía con esta tarea tan ardua.

-"¿te sientes bien?"- le preguntó la chica tocando su frente con su mano y acercándose a su amigo peligrosamente, este retrocedía sin evitar que un color carmesí apareciera en sus mejillas. De pronto ambos cayeron sobre el asfalto.

**You knock me down**

La mirada de ambos se cruzaron, el púrpura de Sam se fundió con el cielo en los ojos de Danny. Las mejillas rojas de Sam fueron captadas por el medio fantasma. Este sonrió al verla de esa forma. Sam podía escuchar el rítmico sonido de un corazón que latía por su presencia. La chica recargó su cabeza en el duro pecho de Danny, fue solo un momento. La verdad era que Danny no era feo… al contrario… su simple sonrisa despreocupada le hacía sentirse sumamente feliz. El ojiazul sonrió.

**Provoke a smile**

Samantha despertó del transe que su amigo le provocó.

-"Lo siento, Danny, debo de ser sumamente pesada… ¡además vamos tarde a clases!"- recordó viendo su reloj, levantándose dejándolo tirado en el suelo de concreto

-"Tranquila… quiero decirte algo… después juro que te llevaré a clase…"-le dijo con voz seductora, ese era el momento que estaba esperando.

**And make me frown **

-"Me lo dices después, anda nos queda poco tiempo…"- contestó nerviosa. La verdad es que la escuela para ella no era necesaria, pero en tal momento era mas que inminente evitar el acontecimiento que según ella vendría.

El pelinegro la miró un instante incrédulo. Nunca pensó que Sam se comportará asi.

-"Como quieras…"-le dijo resignándose

La secundaría Casper no era exactamente un lecho de rosas; era de lo peor, por no decir que a nadie le agradaba tener que ir a un lugar solo para ser torturados.

Paulina la chica de cabellos oscuros y mente superficial estaba peleando por una opinión de moda.

-"Que fastidio… "-dijo Sam mirando con horror a su compañera de escuela.

Danny le dirigió una mirada delicada y suave, ella era la única que su mente guardaba, la única que su mente le dejaba pensar.

**You are the queen of runaround**

Estaba seguro de que Sam lo sabía era mas que obvio, solo que el deseaba pedirle que estuviera con el resto de su vida a su lado… o por lo menos las tardes del sábado…

La miraba con delicadeza, intentaría decirle la verdad aunque fuera lo último que pudiera hacer en esa vida. La miró por un momento, eso era más interesante que los compuestos binarios de la clase de química inorgánica… Hidrácidos… ¿que demonios era eso y para que le servía? Se fijó en la piel suave de la mejilla de su amiga y pensó en recorrerla con sus dedos, incluso si ella li permitiera con los labios…

**You know it's true**

Su cara fue captada por la mirada de Sam lo atrapó con pensamientos no aprobados por ella… el rojo en sus mejillas subió en un tono que no podía ocultar. Simplemente fijo sus ojos azules en otro punto, sintiendo la risa de la chica en su espalda. Que vergüenza.

**You chew me up  
**

-"Señor Fenton, ¿me puede explicar como es la nomenclatura de las sales binarias?"- le gritó el profesor. Naturalmente la cara de Danny mostró una clara confusión-"¿o prefiere decirme que son los hidrácidos?"- le comentó arqueando una ceja. Danny abrió la boca varias veces, pero no pudo entender la pregunta, ni mucho menos contestarla.

**And spit me out**

-"Cielos Danny, ¿Por qué no pones atención en clase?"- le dijo Sam con una mirada picara.

No era justo… ella sabía… el nada mas ponía su atención en ella y solo recibía un poco de sarcasmo.

-"Señorita Manson, si es tan amable, dígale al seños Daniel Fenton como hacer el proceso de obtención de moléculas mediante la formula escrita…"- le dijo cerrando el libro de golpe.

Sam lo miró confundida.

-"¿No que muy buena?"- le dijo Danny con un dejo de resentimiento

-"Hagan el favor de marcharse de mi clase señores…"- dijo antes de abrirles la puerta.

Ambos salieron del salón, entraron en un viejo salón. era eso o enfrentarse al director de la escuela. Danny miro a su compañera de desgracia.

-"Sam… he querido decirte algo… pero una acción vale mas que mil palabras…"- le dijo,

acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-"Yo también debo de decirte algo… "- le comentó sonriente

Pero, de pronto solo pudo poner sus manos en la delicada cintura de su amiga, al tiempo que cerraba la distancia y besaba los labios de la heredera Manson con suma ternura, delicadeza y pasión, recargándola en la pared del cuarto.

**Enjoy the taste**

La sensación era única. Se habían besado con anterioridad, por razones que hasta cierto punto jamás comprendió Danny… en ese momento el solo se dejaba levar por el delicioso aroma que emanaba de Sam, de poner las manos en su cintura estrecha, de ser quizá el primero en degustar el sabor de sus labios…

"**_Ojala esto no termine nunca…"_**pensó el chico Fenton.

**I leave in your mouth**

Sam tenía las manos apretadas en puños; pegada a la pared lo único con sentido era que ese no era el mejor momento para un beso… y menos uno de Danny…

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, era una realidad… y una de lo mas extraña. Las manos de la chica de negro subieron al pecho de su compañero, quien tembló ante el contacto de sus pequeñas manos.

Para su sorpresa ella lo único que hizo fue alejarlo, tomar aire, mismo del que le fue privado tan bruscamente.

Clavó sus ojos suavemente en los de Danny, reprochándole tal acción.

**You look at me**

La miró suavemente, le encantaba. Solo esperaba que ella hubiera sentido lo mismo que él….

Pero sus ojos púrpuras, no le decían lo mismo.

Aquel beso era la pieza faltante en ese juego de ciegos. Para Danny, comprobaba que ella era la persona que mas amaba. Para Sam… no fue lo mismo…

**I look at you**

-"supongo que ya lo sabes… te amo como nunca he amado en mi vida, con cada fibra de mi ser, con cada molécula… con cada segundo que te recuerdo…"- le dijo con desesperación, sintiéndose incapaz de controlarse.

-"Danny… ¿como te lo digo sin lastimarte?"- le dijo con tristeza.

-"¿Decirme que?"-le preguntó asombrado. Sabía lo que seguía… eso no le agradaba…

**Neither of us know what to do**

-"Danny… yo no te quiero de esa forma…"- le contestó la chica con delicadeza, juntando su valor para enmascarar la verdad. Siempre creyó que un beso sellaría el amor que le tenía al medio fantasma-"Es curioso como una se duerme enamorada y después… pues… solo se esfuma ese sentimiento… lo siento muchísimo…"- le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

**There may not**

-"Creo que tienes razón… no puedes corresponderme… ¿o me equivoco?"- le dijo el chico con la Mirada llorosa.

-"Danny… perdóname…"- pidió Sam

-"¿Perdonarte? ¿de no sentir algo igual que yo? Jamás te acusaría de semejante cosa… me alegra que hayas sido sincera conmigo…"- dijo sin verla a los ojos.

**Be another way to your heart**

-"Eso no es todo… quería decírtelo… pero te me has adelantado…"- Danny supo que vendría lo peor. Su cuerpo tembló. Pero no fue de amor, fue de terror.

-"Tucker y yo queríamos decirte que nosotros dos… hemos comenzado una relación desde ayer…"- comentó con la cara sumamente roja.

-"¿Tucker?"- estaba perplejo.

-"Si. Quería decírtelo, pero… tú… me besaste… y yo no pude…"- le dijo con vergüenza.

-"no lo puedo creer…"- murmuró Danny por lo bajo, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho.

**So I guess I'd better find a new way in**

-"Lo siento muchísimo"- comentó antes de abrazarlo.

El tibio abrazo de Sam, el aroma de sus cabellos y el dolor en el pecho del chico lo hicieron soltar un par de lagrimas, que solo el conservará como recuerdo de aquel amor no correspondido.

-"Adiós, Sam…"- le susurró mientras mutaba en su forma fantasmal, sus hermosos ojos celestes se volvieron de un color verde esmeralda y su pelo negro, en un tono blanco. La alejó por respeto a su amigo y se desvaneció del lugar.

**I shiver when I hear your name**

**-**"nos vemos, Danny…"-susurró Sam

Las clases continuaron de manera normal. Solo que Danny no fue visto ni por Tucker ni por Sam.

-"¿Dónde estará?"- se cuestionaba Tucker-"creo que por lo visto ya se lo dijiste…"- le dijo mirando a su novia.

-"Si, se lo dije… en el peor momento…"- explicó confundida.

-"cuentéame…"- le pidió mientras la rodeaba con un brazo

-"Danny me besó… me dijo que me ama…"- la chica se sonrojó.

**Think about you but it's not the same**

-"¿Estas segura de esto?"- le preguntó dudoso de ser correspondido.

-"se que me quiere, pero eso no significa que yo también…"- Sam cerró los labios de su novio con los suyos, rodeando su nuca con sus brazos.

En su forma fantasmal, Danny deseo que ese contacto fuera para él…

Quería que su papel en la vida de la chica fuera mas que un simple amigo.

**I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin**

-"Sam…"- dijo con rabia mientras flotaba.

Se acercó a un árbol sentándose en una rama, volviendo a su forma humana.

Suspiró, para después sentir la presencia de un fantasma.

Frente a él la sombra de un ser sobrenatural le tapaba el sol. Tenía alas grandes, un largo vestido, flotaba mirando al cielo, elevando una plegaria.

Fenton se transformó de nuevo. Se acercó sigilosamente.

Para su sorpresa era una mujer de cabellos azulados, vestido de color negro como la noche; si, ella era sin sombra de duda un ángel. Se lo decían sus alas y su aureola… solo que estos últimos eran negros. No veía su mirada, el solo veía su espalda. O lo hizo, antes de que desapareciera volando.

**Immobilized by the thought of you**

Se parecía muchísimo a… no podía ser cierto…

-"Debo sacármela de la cabeza"- dijo el pelinegro girando la cabeza de un lado a otro-"Samantha no es para mi…"- admitió con tristeza.-"¿Qué era eso que estaba frente a mi?"-

Se cuestionó recordando la figura que tuvo en frente.

-"Danny, baja de ahí…"- escuchó, la voz de Sam, si era ella.

La volteo a ver, con tan mala suerte que sus ojos púrpuras que lo dejaron perplejo, haciéndolo caer de improviso

**Paralyzed by the sight of you**

-"¿Estas bien?"- le preguntó al verlo caer.

-"Claro que si… nos vemos es hora de clase"- respondió tajantemente.

Tucker rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

-"Déjalo… ya se repondrá…"-le comentó mirándola con ternura.

Sam solo asintió.

Danny corrió alejándose de lo que le hacía daño… recordando las palabras de su amiga que se clavaban en su recuerdo.

**Hypnotized by the words you say**

-"seguramente nunca sintió nada por mi… lo que me dijo fue solo para consolarme…"- admitió sin creer ni un segundo mas en las palabras de Sam.

No entendía el porque ni se dio cuenta antes, ellos se llevaban de maravilla, haciéndolo a un lado, y el ni cuenta se dio…

**Not true but I believe them anyway  
**

Aunque una parte de su ser deseaba creer que ella simplemente estaba confundida que regresaría a sus brazos… que hermosos sueños… lástima que no eran ciertos…

Algo en su interior le dijo que nunca debió fijase en ella, pero que la verdad, no importaba…

Ya no…

Escapó a casa, no deseaba ver a Sam con su novio, juntos. Se sentó en el comedor y vio una hoja, seguramente su hermana había olvidado la tarea de nuevo.

Leyó la parte superior.

-"Jazmín Fenton"- dijo en voz alta-"Amar es cuestión de espíritus, no de cuerpos…"-

Cielos a veces Jaz si que era sabia. Solo espera que Sam no se olvide de algo muy importante:

**Remember how my lips taste**

Que recuerde el sabor que le pertenece a él… y que por lo menos sueñe con volver a amarlo…

Porque el seguro que la amará con la fuerza de su ser… porque tiene toda una vida por delante y mucho poder para querer… su alter ego lo comprueba…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Ya esta, si les gusta dejen rr… sino les gusta… pos ni modo… por ahí hay otros fics que pueden leer… quiero seguirle a esta historia… me gusta mucho Danny Phantom_

_GRACIAS Por LEER! _

_Atte Dollisapi_


	2. You' ll never find a love like mine

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien… saben… me siento sumamente feliz de lo que me paso… ayer a las once y media subí el primer capitulo de esta historia, jamás pensé que les gustara tanto… quiero agradecerles enormemente… asi que contrario a lo que suelo hacer, contestaré los reviews primero!_

**-Karo**_- ¡Hola Karo! Mucho gusto en conocerte Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme un comentario. Y no creo que seas cursi, eres romántica y es normal (checa quien es la loca que se encarga de escribir esta historia XD) Lamento haberte hecho llorar.. no era mi intención…(miento…XD) Y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, si el amor no correspondido duele, y mas de lo que nos podamos imaginar… por eso comprendo a Danny…_

_Pero tienes razón, basta de melancolías…_

_Te agradezco que me hayas escrito _

**Haine Asakura.- **_otra Azakura! Veo que te gusta shaman King jeje a mi también me encanta… muchísimas gracias por el comentario._

_Si Sam/Danny es una de las parejas mas lindas que conozco… lamentablemente no se si sean la pareja principal de este fic… (se aceptan tomatazos). A mi me encanta Hao Azakura… me gustaría saber quien de los dos es tu amor platónico (XD de nuevo con lo de la vida privada de los demás). Gracias de nuevo y mucho gusto en conocerte _

**GotichGirl.- ¡**_Hola! Disculpa por hacer sufrir a Danny… es que… bueno mi mente anda de aquí allá… (insertar sonrisita estupida…) _

_La verdad, no se si los dejaré juntos... pero gracias por la sugerencia! Creo que la tomaré en cuenta y pondré un poco mas del indebido Sam/Danny (indebido porque debemos recordar que Samantha es novia de Tucker…) para que estés feliz… D_

_Encantada de conocerte DDDDDD _

**WatashiWinry.-**_hola ¿Cómo va la vida? Espero que mejor que la mía… gracias por los halagos… me puse como tomatito toscazo (los mas rojos del mundo) cuando leí tu comentario! Lamento haber hecho sufrir a Danny, la culpa no me deja dormir…XDXDXDXD_

_Muchas gracias y quiero decirte que ha sido un placer leerte…_

_La autora sonríe y les desea que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad y recuerden:_

"_Que la luz del universo nos guié y nos permita hacer el bien (o el mal chance y divertido)"_

_Ahora si:_

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams **

**Capitulo 2**

**You'll never find another love like mine**

Danny miró al techo de su desordenada habitación. Le habían dicho que la limpiará… pero no tenía ni las ganas, ni la fuerza sentimental para lograrlo… no después de que Sam lo rechazó por su amigo Tucker…

-"¿Tucker? ¿Por qué Tucker y no yo?"- preguntó con la fuerza de un leve susurró que nadie escucharía ni contestaría jamás.

Nunca se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para mirarla ni para pensar en como declararle lo que sentía y aun siente…

"**_No es necesario que te pongas así_**…" susurró su mente. Ah como lo molestaba, siempre diciendo que si Sam no era feliz a su lado… era preferible verla alegre con Tuck, que sentir su tristeza a su lado. Pero aquello se estaba volviendo una verdadera obsesión, del tipo de las películas que detestaba. Esas donde el tipo se enamora de su mejor amiga y esta ama a otro y finalmente se queda con el que la ama… eso no era lo que Danny quería… el no deseaba ser plato de segunda mesa…

Observaba las estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento, unidas a otro astro… dejando a la luna en su soledad… justo como le pasó a él…

Sam y Tucker lo invitaron al cine esa noche. Pero no fue… no deseaba hacer mal tercio… viendo como ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, y el… muriéndose de celos al ver como el moreno le pasaba el brazo por los blancos y delicados hombros descubiertos por la negra blusa de la chica con los ojos púrpuras.

No, para eso mejor se quedaba en casa con su dolor en el pecho. Era lo mejor. O al menos lo era para sus amigos enamorados.

De pronto sintió como su aliento percibía a un fantasma cerca. Si debía de distraerse un poco. Se levantó de golpe de la cama, sin poder evitar caerse por culpa de algunas cosas que estaban en el suelo.

-"Demonios… debo limpiar esto…"- dijo Danny sobándose la cabeza adolorida.

Un par de aros cubrieron su cintura cuando se incorporo, haciendo que sus ropas cambiaran a un negro con blanco, con una "D" en el pecho. Eso era culpa de Sam… pero… ¿alguna vez tuvo oportunidades con ella? Ya no importaba. Su cabello negro cambió por un tomo blanco grisáceo y sus hermosos ojos color cielo, se transformaron en un verde jade. Ese era su mas grande secreto. El era un medio fantasma, Danny Phantom.

Se concentró. Elevándose por el cuarto, se volvió invisible, atravesando las gruesas paredes de concreto que alguna vez lee impedían salir.

El ahora ojiverde, volaba por el oscurecido cielo, buscando indicios de actividad paranormal.

En el parque encontró algo. Era un enorme dragón color verde claro atacando algo…

¿un ángel? Danny se acercó volando a la bestia. La figura con alas yacía en el suelo, en ese frío pasto húmedo.

-"Basta… deja de hacer tonterías"- le gritó lanzando ectoplasma al vientre del animal.

Ese dragón se apoderó del cuerpo de Sam en cierta ocasión, si en el baile, cuando ambos bailaron juntos, ella definitivamente lucía esplendorosa, con su traje morado con negro.

¿Por qué todo se la tenía que recordar? Lanzó un golpe mas certero al animal, descargando su ira. Al parecer a su enemigo no le causó gracia alguna que lo usara con fines de olvido, así que le golpeó en el estomago con su enorme cola puntiaguda.

El golpe lo arrojó contra un árbol. Se sentía inútil, tenía que vencerlo… de alguna manera…

-"¡Déjalo en paz!"- le gritó la persona atacada anteriormente por esa cosa.

Danny la atrapó con su mirada esmeralda. Era el mismo ángel que vio esa tarde en el árbol. Si era eso. No veía su rostro, pero podía percibir por el sonido de su voz que era una mujer.

La mujer se acercó volando al dragón, con las manos a los lados, formando un halo de luz azul que seguramente era letal. Lo lanzó contra el dragón. Este perdió su figura majestuosa y se volvió una simple chica con un collar de oro en el cuello.

El chico fantasma no perdió el tiempo y lo encerró en el termo Fenton.

-"¿Estas bien?"- escuchó.

La imagen del ángel era increíblemente distinta a como la imaginó.

Tenía el cabello azul, que le caía graciosamente en la espalda, ocultando el nacimiento de sus alas negras, su piel era seguramente tan suave como la de Sam. Su cuello blanco estaba rodeado un par de veces por una cinta color negra. Dejando sus hombros descubiertos un vestido negro y azul cielo cubría el delicado, pero fragante cuerpo celestial que los ojos de ojiverde contemplaban. Su brazo derecho se ocultaba por la tela celeste, mientras que el izquierdo solo tenía un lazo color negro a su alrededor, mostrando la piel blanca y delicada de este. En su cuello colgaba algo de un fulgor azuloso, una crucecilla colgaba de una cadena de plata. La mirada de Danny no perdía de vista ningún detalle de la visión

-"Si estoy bien…"- le contestó sin voz, tragando saliva.

-"Me alegro que no te pasará nada…"- le dijo sonriendo. Danny miró su reflejo en sus calidos ojos color oro, eran profundos y brillantes-"nos vemos después… ¿Cómo te llamas?"- le preguntó con voz delicada

-"Keith"- le dijo… se sentía pésimo por no decirle que se llamaba Danny, pero ese es su segundo nombre así que técnicamente no estaba mintiendo… entonces ¿Por qué sentía que lo hacía?

-"Mucho gusto joven Keith… hasta luego"- le dijo alejándose en la noche oscura y despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano.

-"¡Espera!"- gritó confundido-"¿Quién eres?"- la frase ¿Qué demonios eres? Le hubiera venido mejor al momento, pero el chico, sintió que eso no se le decía a alguien con ella…

Regresó a su casa pensando en Sam. De nuevo el ángel se lo recordó. Que fastidioso es el amor no correspondido.

Al otro día en el colegio el chico tenía sueño y antipatía. Hora de escoger clases extracurriculares. Y por desgracia solo quedaban dos: Canto y Ajedrez.

-"Hola Danny, ¿llegaste tarde? Nosotros también"- le susurró su amigo frente a la pizarra de talleres.

-"Hemos tomado Ajedrez, creo que me divertiré ganadote Tucker…"- le dijo Sam mirando a su novio con ternura amorosa.

-"mmm no lo se… creo que tomaré Canto…"- dijo el pelinegro sin interés en pasar las tardes viendo a su amor platónico con su mejor amigo.

-"Pero Danny… tu odias cantar…"- dijo sorprendida la chica de ojos púrpuras

-"Es tiempo de vencer ese miedo"- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose de "la pareja del año". Entró al baño y se golpeo con la mano derecha la frente.

"Odio cantar… ¿Qué sucede conmigo?"

Esa tarde sería su peor momento en la historia. A las tres con quince minutos llegaría el momento de cantar en público.

Entró al salón. Estaban Paulina, Dash y un montón de porristas que nunca cantaron, ni entonaría bien.

Al fondo una chica de unos 14 años estaba sentada jugando con el movimiento de sus pies en el aire. Jamás la había visto. Tenía el pelo largo y grisáceo, lo tenía atado en una coleta de caballo. Seguramente era nueva.

-"Señores, este es un taller de canto, no un típico karaoke a lo que suelen asistir el viernes por la noche. Así que elijan a su compañero, la próxima semana tendrán que cantar en el auditorio de la escuela junto con esa persona. Elijan una buena canción."- ordenó mientras les daba la espalda-"Eso es todo"-

Danny para variar se quedó solo. Tuvo que quedarse con la chica del cabello grisáceo.

-"Hola me llamo Danny Fenton ¿y tú?"- le preguntó cortésmente hundiéndose en la incomoda silla que estaba al lado de la chica.

-"Mi nombre es Jeanne Oversoul"- le contestó sin mirarle, de manera cortante.

-"Bien, ¿Qué canción te gustaría cantar?"- le preguntó con amabilidad

-"No lo se, no me gusta cantar… lo hice solo porque ajedrez ya está lleno…"- le confesó con amargura.

-"Bueno entonces…"- intento decir el ojiazul

-"No lo se… veremos después…"- dijo levantándose de su asiento y alejándose...-"nos vemos en el restaurante de comida rápida?"- ,le preguntó fijándose en él por primera vez.

Tenía los ojos cual rubíes.

-"Claro… a las 5:00?"-le contestó alegremente

-"Como quieras…"-

El momento llegó Danny se sentó con su hamburguesa con queso y su batido de chocolate en una mesa en el fondo del local.

La chica llego puntual. Con su hamburguesa con queso y una soda grande.

-"Hola Jeanne…"- saludó sin ánimos

-"Hola"-respondió con antipatía

-"Tienes una canción en mente?"-

-"sabes que no…"- le confeso sorbiendo su refresco.

-"Pues… creo que tendré que buscar una en la rocola… "- comentó señalando con su pulgar el enorme armatoste que estaba atrás de él.

-"Da igual…"-comentó.

El chico fantasma volvió si mano a modo fantasmal. El dinero escaseaba, no lo gastaría en un inútil proyecto de una lección de canto con una persona antipática.

Las canciones eran muchas y pocas a la vez. "Donde estas corazón?" de Shakira… "This Love" de Maroon 5… "Duele el amor" de Alex Sintek… nada…

De pronto… algo conocido poco extraño… "You' ll never find another love like mine" de un autor desconocido.

-"Creo que esta…"- la puso y el local se lleno de una canción que contaba esa historia que el sentía y más…

-"Sabes, me gusta esa…"- le dijo tomando el batido con indiferencia.

La chica lo miró clavándole sus ojos en los suyos. La escuchó suavemente, dejándose llevar por el ritmo. La melodía la llevaba a un mundo conocido. Abrió los ojos solo para ver a Danny frente a ella.

-"Esta bien… me gusta…"- dictaminó.

-"¡Perfecto!"- expresó el chico-"Oh cielos! Tengo que hacer tarea de química… y no se que hacer"- recordó.

-"te ayudaré…"- le dijo Jeanne-"con la condición de que pongas esa canción otra vez…"- le dijo con indiferencia.

-"Claro"- comentó poniéndola de nuevo.

El día llegó. Danny se puso su traje blanco y trató de alisarse el cabello oscuro.

Su familia iría a ver su debut. O mejor dicho su desastre.

Incluso su padre se colocó una fea y descolorida corbata en su traje naranja.

Arribó al colegio. Su compañera lucía tímida con su traje azul cielo. Su cabello acariciaba sus hombros como una delicada brisa en verano.

-"Te ves muy bien Jeanne…"- le comentó el chico animadamente mientras sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-"Buena suerte Danny!"- le dijo Sam. se veía hermosa, con su traje color lavanda con negro, del brazo de Tuck…

-"Gracias Sam…"-

El evitó a toda costa su mirada, pero ella llego y con su mano lo tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a verla a sus hermosos ojos.

-"Quiero que pongas lo mejor de ti…"- le dijo maternalmente.

-"Danny se sonrojó y asintió. Hubiera deseado, plantarle un delicado beso en los labios, hacerle saber que eso y mas eran para ella, pero la presencia de los demás se lo impedían.

Las canciones que los alumnos interpretaban eran sumamente pésimas. Paulina y Dash cantaron "Tú y Yo" de Thalia. Realmente si la artista hubiera estado presente hubiera muerto de un infarto. Las demás porristas cantaron temas como "Wannabe" de las Spice Girls entre otros.

-"_Demos la bienvenida a Daniel Fenton y a Jeanne Oversoul, con este tema llamado: You' ll never find another love like mine "-_ dijo el maestro con falso entusiasmo.

Las obligatorias palmas de los presentes se escucharon.

Danny salió con Jeanne del brazo. Ambos temblaban de miedo.

Danny tomó su micrófono. Y puso en las manos de Jeanne el que le correspondía.

-"Quiero dedicarle esta canción a Samantha Manson…"- dijo ante la sorpresa de los presentes y el sonrojó de la pelinegra que lo miraba sin poder creerlo. Tucker solo lo miraba con rencor.

El ojiazul no supo el porque lo hizo, sabía que Tucker se enfadaría, pero ya estaba hecho.

La música salió del piano. La mujer que tocaba parecía aburrida y tocaba casi por osmosis.

Danny abrió la boca y de ella salieron las palabras

_You'll never find…_

…_as long as you live_

_Someone who loves you… _

…_tender like I do…_

Jeanne lo miró hipnotizada por su Hermosa voz. Que la dejó impactada, de esa garganta salió un sonido parecido al que solo puede crearse por un sentimiento de amor y de dolor. Jeanne, tomando su micrófono, soltó la parte que le tocaba a ella, intentando poner el mirmo sentimiento que el muchacho de ojos azules.

_And you'll never find…_

…_no matter where you search…_

_Someone who cares about you…_

…_the way I do…_

Danny la miró. Podría haber sido la versión original por la belleza de la voz de su compañera.

La misma persona que pasó su delicada mano por la piel de la mejilla de Danny, haciendo que este se sonrojará y a su vez, produciendo en Sam un sentimiento llamado… celos…

_Whoa, I'm not braggin' on myself… baby…_

_But I'm the one who loves you…_

_And there's no one else! No one else!_

Ambos contestaron la plegaría que elevaban juntos.

El dueto era increíble. Las personas los miraban extaciadas por el sentimiento que los dos mostraban. La chica de ojos cual rubíes prodría ser una magnifica actriz.

_You'll never find, it'll take the end of all time_

_Someone to understand you like I do_

Sam no dejaba de verlo con interés y sonrojo. Estaba cautivada por tal voz tan especial…

_You'll never find the rhythm, the rhyme_

_All the magic we shared, just us two_

Danny cantaba con todo su ser, olvidándose de su temor por el público. Ahí solo importaba ella, su amada Sam… oh como la ama… que lastima que no lo corresponde…

_Whoa, I'm not tryin' to make you stay, baby_

_But I know some how, some day, some way_

_You are (you're gonna miss my lovin')_

_You're gonna miss my lovin' (you're gonna miss my lovin')_

_You're gonna miss my lovin' (you're gonna miss my lovin')_

_You're gonna miss, you're gonna miss my lo-o-ove_

La gente los miraba con los ojos llorosos. Inclusos sus padres lo hacían, enternecidos por el amor que le tenía a su amiga… y que por tantas noches soñó saber que lo amaba…

_Late in the midnight hour, baby (you're gonna miss my lovin')_

_When it's cold outside (you're gonna miss my lovin')_

_You're gonna miss, you're gonna miss my lo-o-ove_

La Mirada de los padres de los padres de Sam inspeccionaba al actual novio de su hija, ¿Por qué no estaba con el ojiazul de voz linda?

_You'll never find another love like mine_

_Someone who needs you like I do_

_You'll never see what you've found in me_

_You'll keep searching and searching your whole life through_

_Whoa, I don't wish you no bad luck, baby_

_But there's no ifs and buts or maybes_

Ya no había forma de volver al pasado. Además… ¿porque mentirle a su amigo, sabiendo que no lo amaba? Ya se le pasaría… pero eso no le hacía sentirse distinta… simplemente le gustaba Danny, pero con Tucker era distinto… o al menos lo creía…

_(You're gonna) You're gonna miss (miss my lovin')_

_You're gonna miss my lovin' (you're gonna miss my lovin')_

_I know you're gonna my lovin' (you're gonna miss my lovin')_

_You're gonna miss, you're gonna miss my lo-o-ove_

Los coros de la chica de pelo grisáceo solo se comparaban con el la fuerza de la voz del pelinegro.

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh (you're gonna miss my lovin')_

_Late in the midnight hour, baby (you're gonna miss my lovin')_

_When it gets real cold outside (you're gonna miss my lovin')_

_I know, I know that you are gonna miss my lo-o-ove_

Danny se acercó a su compañera de trabajo. Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió con amargura. Era un momento único en el que sentía que nadie lo entendería. Pero que más daba…

_Let me tell you that you're gonna miss my lovin'_

_Yes you will, baby (you're gonna miss my lovin')_

_When I'm long gone_

_I know, I know, I know that you are gonna miss_

La canción terminó con lágrimas por parte de los espectadores. Incluso de Jack Fenton. Danny buscó con la mirada a Sam. ya no estaba, ni ella ni Tucker… cielos que problema tan raro… nunca podría hablarles de nuevo… porque ella no siente lo mismo que él… ni lo va a sentir…

Pero ella recordaría que… nunca encontrará otro amor como el que el le ofrece…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Hola! Estoy llorando a mas no poder! Ayúdenme! Esta loca esta en una crisis! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo… y si SAM/DANNY al por mayor_

_Quiero que me dejen comentarios! Díganme que les pareció… se que es triste pero… que mas da… la canción es de Lou Rawls, si la quieren dejen su correo y se las paso con todo gusto _

_Quiero decirles que esta canción me trae muchos recuerdos de primero de secundaria, porque fue cuando me enamoré por primera vez de un chico que nunca me quiso, pero yo lo necesitaba más de lo que puedo decir…como sea se la dedico a él por que me ayudo a descubrir que puedo amar con gran intensidad / baibai_

_Fin de la transmisión._


	3. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

¡Hola de nuevo! Después de llorar como imbecil en mi cama y sobre mi computadora portátil como si no hubiera un mañana, decidí hacer otra actualización, pues aparte de no tener tarea DDDDDD estoy aburrida -.-

Asi que esta es la nueva actualización

**Declaimer:** Danny Phantom no me pertenece… es de sus creadores… pero si me lo regalan por un tiempo… créanme que los vecinos no dormirán… XDXDXDXDXD

**Sinopsis**: Estoy en el camino que siempre he conocido, pero no se como regresas a casa… he llegado aquí buscándote a ti solo para encontrarme perdido…

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams **

**Capitulo 3**

**Ain't No Mountain High Enough**

Danny miró al fondo de la cafetería con tristeza. En ese lugar estaban sus amigos, disfrutando de la insípida comida del lugar. La mira azul del chico se alejó de ellos.

-"Deja de mortificarte…"- le dijo con severidad la voz de una chica de cabello grisáceo. Jeanne estaba mirándolo con reproche muy claro.

-"Es que se supone que somos amigos desde siempre… jamás creí que esto nos separaría…"- admitió mirando al sucio y viejo suelo que alguna vez fue blanco.

-"Daniel, no sabes lo que dices… un amor no separa… pero un accidente si…"- le dijo con melancolía la chica poniendo su mano suave y delicada en el hombro de su compañero.

-"Si hablas de lo que hice el viernes en el auditorio, claro que si nos ha separado…"-

Fue horrible. Todos lo felicitaron a el y a la chica. Pero definitivamente no lo hicieron Sam y Tucker. Ellos solo se limitaron a mirarlo como si estuviera loco. Y de verdad lo estaba. Loco de amor y de frustración. La mirada oscura y reprobatoria de su amigo le hizo ver que nunca se había sentido tan decepcionado de la amistad que tenían.

La chica de ojos púrpuras se limitó a solo verlo con tristeza. Ni una sola palabra.

En la escuela, esa mañana no fue mas que un trauma emocional.

-"¡Oh pobre Danny! ¡Se ha enamorado de Samantha!"- escuchó de la boca de la mismísima Paulina. –"Que lastima que esta con el otro tonto"- le comento Dash con tono de burla.

-"Descuida Danny, ya veras que todo saldrá bien… alguna tonta no popular te hará caso"- le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda Estrella, la amiga mas intima de Paulina.

La mente de Danny, al igual que su animo, estaba por los suelos. Pero solía tararear la canción del viernes en cada momento que podía.

-"Eso si me lo preguntas es amor de verdad con un poco de obsesión claro está…"- le dijo la chica que lo acompañaba sonriendo.

-"Define amor…"- le dijo con fastidio el chico-"además ¿que sabes tu de amor?"- le preguntó con sorna.

-"Nada"- le respondió con sinceridad-"Solo te diré que me siento rara últimamente…"-

-"¿Por qué?"- la cuestionó el chico picando su pudín de tapioca con su tenedor de plástico blanco, sin mucho interés en la respuesta.

-"No te lo diré, porque ni yo misma se lo que siento por esa persona, ni siquiera se quien es… ni se si existe…"- le comentó si comer nada de su bandeja, recargada en su mano derecha mirando la mesa con mucha seriedad.

-"A veces es mejor no conocerlo…"- le dijo con poco entusiasmo.

-"Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué canción interpretaremos? A Lancer le gusto la anterior… pero la verdad no quiero repetirla…"-

-"ni yo quiero…"- le contestó automáticamente

-"¿Cómo vas en química?"- le preguntó sacando el libro que tenía ese rotulo.

-"Pésimo… tanto como mi animo…"- le dijo metiéndose el tenedor con pudín en la boca-"¡Que asco! ¿Pretenden que me coma esto?"- dijo tras consumir un poco.

-"¿Qué me haces si te digo que si quieren que te lo comas?"- Jeanne se estaba riendo de él.

-"Supongo que te golpearía… pero eres un chica… y tenemos trabajo que hacer, por no decir que me tienes que enseñar química y la teoría quántica…."-le dijo con suavidad

-"¿Y que si te digo que no?"- le preguntó levantándose con seguridad.

-"pues… yo…"- se levantó de la misma manera, se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente por unos segundos.

-"TE LO SUPLICO AYUDAME A PASAR QUÍMICA"- le grito tomando su pantalón entre sus manos y arrodillándose frente a ella.

-"Eres de lo mas inútil Fenton, solo por eso te ayudaré después de clase…"-

-"gracias, de verdad Jeanne…"-

-"te veré en tu casa a las seis…"-

-"¿Como sabes donde vivo?"- preguntó incrédulo

-"Tu casa dice la palabra "FENTON" por todos lados, creo que es mas que obvio…"- le dijo seria antes de salir a su siguiente clase.

Danny llegó a su casa con mucho sueño. Fue entonces cuando reparó en que el traje de su padre no era naranja, sino negro.

-"Papá… dime que no estas chiflado..."- pidió el chico esperanzado.

-"Estoy de luto, Danny…"- le dijo con su voz ronca.

-"Si Danny, hace un año fallecieron los señores Oversoul… ellos colaboraban con el portal a la zona fantasmal… pero murieron por un terrible accidente…"- contestó su mamá con pesadez-"La familia Oversoul eran personas maravillosas y excelentes amigos, velos en esta fotografía…"- le dijo mostrándole una vieja foto en donde se veía una familia muy joven. La madre sostenía en sus brazos un pequeño bebe de unos cuantos meses de nacido.

La mujer tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura, atado en una alta coleta de caballo. Y el esposo los ojos color rubí.

-"¿Como se llama el bebé?"- preguntó el pelinegro con interés. Algo en esa foto le hizo recordar algo importante. Se lo dijo un leve escalofrió por su espalda.

-"No lo se… o mejor dicho no lo recuerdo… solo se que es una niña…nació casi el mismo día que tú… pero eso no tiene importancia… no sabemos que le pasó… éramos grandes amigos Daniel Oversoul y yo… no por nada te llamas Daniel…"- comentó guiñándole suavemente un ojo-"Su esposa y eterno amor, Daria, era una científica muy reconocida de la universidad… por ella conocí a tu madre"- comentó mirando a su mujer y señalándola con el dedo pulgar.

-"¿Y… por que murieron?"- preguntó Danny confundido

-"Hace un año nos reunimos los Oversoul y los Fenton"- contó rascándose la barbilla, mirando al techo intentando recordar-"Fue porque ellos querían conectarse con la zona fantasmal, usando a un ser que pudiera tener las facultades de un fantasma con las de un humano normal… naturalmente nunca lo logramos… creo que es imposible…"- dijo resignado el señor Jack Fenton.

-"Ah si… claro…"- dijo Danny evitando la mirada de sus padres. ¿Qué le dirían si se enteraran de sus poderes sobrenaturales?

-"Pero… Daniel no se rindió… el portal conectado a la zona fantasmal que intentó hacer… fue un fracaso… la casa explotó… nunca supimos nada los Oversoul…"- dijo la madre de Danny con dolor, secándose las lagrimas de los ojos, con ayuda de la puntita de una servilleta de papel.

-"¿En serio? Pero… ¿no quedó nadie de esa familia?"- preguntó consternado Danny, subiendo el tono de su voz.

-"Guarda esa voz para cantar Danny"- le reprochó su hermana Jaz-"Que ya llegó tu pareja de canto… Así que cierra esa bocota y muestra mas respeto…"- estaba recargada en la entrada de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados, atrás de ella, Jeanne estaba con los libros pegados a su pecho y con el pelo atado.

-"Buenas noches…"- Saludó con suavidad, mirando a otro punto.

-"Bienvenida… siéntete como en tu casa"- indicó su madre-"Nosotros tenemos que irnos… te dejamos con nuestro hijo…"-le dijo alborotando el negro cabello del chico, haciendo que se avergonzara levemente.

-"Yo iré arriba…"- comentó Jaz subiendo a su habitación haciendo mucho ruido al pisar los escalones de concreto.

-"Cuídense…"- les pidió la mujer despidiéndose en la entrada de la casa.

La puerta se cerró de golpe. Danny miró a su compañera. Ella miró sus ojos azules y se puso colorada. En verdad no recordaba que fueran tan hermosos eso ojos.

-"Anda… tenemos que encontrar otra canción… y de paso aprender nomesaclura …"- le dijo caminando a la cocina.

-"Es nomenclatura, Fenton…"- dijo en un suspiro casi doloroso.

-"O bueno… sabes que eso de la química no se me da… asi que…"- Danny sacó su libreta con el rotulo "Química Inorgánica" y se la pasó a la chica. La chica retiró la pasta y comenzó a leer con tranquilidad, mientras su anfitrión tamborileaba los dedos en la superficie lisa de la mesa. Que incomodo silencio. Danny la miró con insistencia varias veces. Pero solo pasaba las hojas de la libreta con desaprobación.

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué miras mi libreta de esa forma?"- inquirió con desaprobación.

-"No es por nada, pero ya entiendo el porque no aprendes nada… creo que debes dejar de escribir en los bordes el nombre de Sam …"- le dijo mostrándole las hojas y los apuntes incompletos.

-"Demonios, creo que ya se porque nunca les enseño los apuntes a nadie…"- dijo golpeándose la cabeza con la mano derecha.

-"Eso es normal, pero creo que te obsesionas con esa chica… por tanto influye en tus estudios…"- concluyó cerrando de golpe los apuntes del pelinegro.

-"Tu no entiendes nada…"- le dijo a modo de regaño.

-"Créeme, es mas de lo que te imaginas…"- le dijo tomando su propio cuaderno y abriéndolo para que lo pudieran estudiar.

-"Bueno usemos los míos… ten… por lo menos están en orden…"-

El cuaderno de Jeanne estaba más que en orden… eran impecables.

-"Se nota que eres una matada…"- le dijo Danny con sorna. Mejor se hubiera guardado aquel comentario. Su cabeza tenía un enorme chichón que lo comprobaba.

-"Mantente callado… a menos que tengas dudas…"- le reprimió con suavidad, mientras hacía sus tareas lejos de su compañía. Tenía los audífonos de su Discman puestos en sus blancas orejas. Se movía al compás de la música. Golpeaba levemente el borde de la mesa con su lápiz verde.

-"Sabes… creo que encontré nuestra canción…"- le dijo acercándole un audífono y poniéndolo en su oído.

-"Muy buena… ¿Cómo se llama?"-

-"Ain't No Mountain High Enough "-contestó mientras le ponía el otro objeto para que escuchará mejor.

-"¿Dónde esta el baño?"- le preguntó

-"Arriba…"- le señaló absorto en la melodía.

-"Gracias…"- la chica subió.

Todo estaba bien… de pronto el aliento azul de Danny le dijo que esa tranquilidad no sería por siempre. Se levantó y dejo el reproductor de música en la mesa. Se transformó. El traje negro cubrió su cuerpo adolescente y se elevó invisible por el techo de su casa, atravesándolo con facilidad.

De nuevo al parque… que fastidio.

Ahí estaba Vlad… y ¿el ángel? **_"¿Qué demonios le pasó a mi realidad_?"** se preguntó Danny mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad surcando el cielo en el hermoso atardecer.

La chica con las negras, era atacada por el tipo de aspecto tétrico. La batalla se había prolongado demasiado, a tal grado que el vencedor sería Vlad, si no actuaban rápido.

-"Déjala en paz, ¿Qué pretendes ahora?"- le grito lanzando un rayo fantasmal.

-"Joven Daniel… creo que no contaba con su aparición…"- le dijo el fantasma incorporándose tras la caída.

-"¿Estas bien?"- le preguntó acercándose a la persona en el suelo. Tenía las manos atadas por una cuerda de color morado brillante. El fantasma la rompió con ayuda de su ectoplasma color verde. La chica le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, sus ojos color oro le hicieron sentirse extraño.

-"Muchas gracias, Keith…"- agradeció con voz delicada.

-"No es nada…"- contestó con la garganta agarrotada.

Un rayo de luz púrpura le dio en la espalda a Danny, haciéndolo caer de bruces, inconsciente en las faldas del ángel.

-"Veo que ya lo conoces… que lastima… quería presentarte al joven fantasma…"-

-"¿Qué demonios dices Vlad?"- le preguntó Danny levantándose y retándolo con la mirada.

-"¿Qué tu padre no te lo ha dicho? Pues lo haré yo… Esa chica que ves ahí es una medio fantasma… la que fue creada por los difuntos Oversoul…"- le gritó lanzándole un cuerda por la cintura de la pobre joven.

-"Estas equivocado… no soy una híbrida… al contrario de ti… soy descendiente de los antiguos reyes de la zona fantasmal…"- le dijo con la mirada clavada en su captor.

-"¿Ves Vlad? Siempre te has equivocado… lárgate…"- ordenó lanzándolo con ayuda de un rayo verde.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- cuestionó el adolescente fantasma a la chica.

-"Mi nombre es Basia… soy una de las últimas herederas de los reyes de la zona fantasma… o bueno… lo fui hasta que destruyeron lo que quedaba de nosotros…"- el relató le produjo lagrimas en los ojos.

-"¿Puedes decirme que pasó?"- preguntó, sorprendido de que estaba abrazando a una muchacha, consolándola. Todo eso parecía normal… Excepto porque ambos eran fantasmas y ella no lloraba por un desamor… sino por una corona y un reino de color ver con muchos chiflados como pueblo…

-"Keith… no puedo… discúlpame…"-le dijo llorando en su pecho. Era una sensación sumamente extraña. Se sentía bien reconfortar a una persona como ella… por extraño que sonará. La separó un poco para verla a los ojos.

-"Vamos… tienes alas… vamos a volar lejos de este lugar… ¿te apetece?"- sugirió deseoso de surcar el cielo en tal momento. Ella solo asintió. Una vez. Una vez y nada más…

La tomó de la mano y se elevaron juntos por las nubes, con la sola compañía de las aves y de las fulgurantes estrellas.

-"¿te gusta?"- le preguntó cuando se detuvieron en la punta de un rascacielos a mirar las estrellas.

-"Si… me gusta mucho…"- contestó Basia

-"Me alegró… solía venir aquí a ver el firmamento hace tiempo… a pensar en algo… mejor dicho en alguien…"- confesó con pesar.

-"Supongo que no te agrada recordar… ¿verdad?"- le comentó con una sonrisa.

-"No… oh cielos ¡JEANNE!"- gritó.

-"¿ocurre algo?"-

-"Si… bueno… no… o si… ya ni se… tengo que irme… adiós…"- le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Ambos se miraron desconcertados.

"Oh demonios…" repitió la mente de Danny antes de marcharse a gran velocidad con dirección a casa.

Al llegar Jeanne estaba dormida sobre sus libros, con los audífonos puestos. Que mal… pobrecilla, llegó para ayudarle y el no podía hacer nada. Miró el reloj. Las once de la noche.

No le quedo mas remedió que buscar la libreta de direcciones de Jeanne. En la mochila de color azul cielo encontró muchas cosas que no comprendió para que servían. Descubrió una libretilla color azul. La tomó y la abrió… de ella cayó un pedazo de papel que Danny tomó en sus manos. Era la misma fotografía que sus padres le enseñaron. Definitivamente era ella. El bebé en los brazos de la mujer era la misma que dormía sobre la mesa. Y la única sobreviviente de la familia Oversoul. Una de mas miles de preguntas era: ¿Cómo sobrevivió?

La tomó entre sus brazos, levantándola con extrema facilidad. Subió las escaleras y la depositó en su propia cama. La contempló un instante. La verdad es que tenía la apariencia insípida de un ratón de biblioteca. Sus únicos atractivos a simple vista eran su ojos cual rubíes y su pelo como el de su madre.

-"Definitivamente mañana alguien me matará…"- dijo riendo Danny mientras la cubría con una manta color granada.

Bajó las escaleras. Se acostó en el sillón. **_"Sam… tu eres una obsesión para mi_**…" admitió antes de caer en un profundo letargo.

-"FENTON"-

Aquel gritó lo despertó de manera muy poco agradable. Era Jeanne… **_"Oh demonios… hora de morir Danny…"_**

-"¿Qué te crees?"- le preguntó cuando este la fue a ver.

Estaba de pie. Y golpeaba con su dedo índice su pecho a modo de reclamo.

-"Solo creí que estarías cómoda…"-admitió alejando su mano de su pecho.

-"si esta cómoda tu cama… ¡pero me dejaste en tu cuarto! ¡Creí que oh cielos! ¡Creí que algo pasó a noche! Me desperté en un lugar que no era mi cuarto. Cubierta con una manta.

Me levanté y miré a todos lados… no te vi… pero por el desastre supe que era tu cuarto…"-

Relató sumamente avergonzada.

-"Tenías tu ropa… ¿Qué mas querías…?"- le replicó como si fuera normal que una chica se quedará en su cuarto.

-"No me importaba que tuviera la ropa… ¡¡¡sino lo que paso con ella o sin ella!"-le gritó.

-"supongo que ya sabes que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa… solo eso…"-

-"Gracias Fenton… debo ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa y a darme una ducha…"- dijo apartándolo de la puerta con su mano derecha.

-"No te dará tiempo"- le comentó Jaz saliendo de su cuarto-"Ven, te prestaré algo de ropa…"- la tomó de la muñeca y la introdujo en su habitación.

Minutos después la chica estaba vestida de forma muy parecida a Jaz.

-"Creo que veo doble…"- se burló Danny.

-"Cállate…"- le dijo Jaz lanzándole una mirada asesina

El día transcurrió de manera tediosa y poco rápida. Al igual que el resto de la semana. Para alivio de todos, Danny parecía haber aceptado el compromiso de Sam… aunque no le quitaba el sentimiento que le profesaba.

Llegó el viernes.

Danny tomo su ropa normal y se subió al escenario con Jeanne.

Ambos se miraron. La pista sonó.

La gente los esperaba con sumo entusiasmo. Eran la razón por la que escucharon a los catantes anteriores.

Danny tomó el micrófono que Lancer le pasó. Lo acercó a sus labios y habló con delicadeza.

-"quiero dedicar esta canción a todos los presentes… pero aun mas a mi amiga Sam…"- dedicó con el corazón saliéndole del pecho por los fuertes latidos que producían sus nervios.

(Danny)  
If you need me, call me.  
Si me necesitas… llamame…

(Jeanne)

No matter where you are, no matter how far.  
No importa donde estés… no importa que tan lejos…

(Danny)

Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry.

On that you can depend and never worry.

Sólo di mi nombre… iré de inmediato…

En ello puedes confiar… y nunca preocuparte…

La voz de Danny sonaba menos melancólica que la vez pasada. Ahora era mas tranquila… mas… enamorada…

No wind, no rain, no winters cold  
Can stop me babe, if you are gone.  
No wind, no rain can stop me babe  
If you are gone.

Ningún viento, ni los fríos invernales…

Me podrán detener… si tú me necesitas…

Ningún viento, ni los fríos invernales…

Me podrán detener…

Si tú me necesitas…

(Danny)  
I know, I know you must follow the sun,  
Where ever it leads...but remember...  
If you should fall short of your desires,

(Jeanne)  
Remember life holds for you one guarantee.  
You'll always have me.  
And if you should miss my lovin',  
(Danny & Jeanne)

One of these old days...  
If you should ever miss the arms  
That used to hold you so close,  
Or the lips that used to touch yours  
So tenderly.  
Just remember what I told you,  
The day I set you free...

La voz de Jeanne llenó el resto de la sala con su increíble resonancia. La multitud aplaudió la forma de cantar de la chica de ojos rubíes. Danny la miraba con cierto cariño fraternal. Era una canción que esperaba que llegará a los oídos de su amada Sam.

(Jeanne)

Ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from you.  
Ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough,  
To keep me from you.  
Ain't no mountain high enough,  
Nothing can keep me,  
Keep me from you!  
Ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough,  
To keep me from you.

(Danny)  
Ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from you.  
Ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough,  
To keep me from you.  
Ain't no mountain high enough,  
Nothing can keep me,  
Keep me from you!  
Ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough,  
To keep me from you.

To keep me from you.

De sus labios salían palabras de amor que llegarían a los confines de la tierra, arrancando lágrimas de cada persona que las escuchara, de su corazón las notas mas tristes que se podía percibir y de su alma el mas frío dolor que un para de palabras pueden conceder a una persona enamorada…

Danny salió del teatro, en compañía de Jeanne.

-"Danny… ¿podemos hablar tan sólo un minuto?"-

La delicada voz envuelta en timidez de Sam Manson acarició sus cartílagos, haciendo que volteará a verla.

-"Espérame Jeanne…"- le dijo acercándose a la acaudalada heredera Manson.

-"Muchas gracias por tus canciones, en verdad cantas muy bien…"- alabó con vergüenza.

-"Gracias…Sam…"- agradeció acariciando su nuca con su mano izquierda.

-"Danny… creo que eres una persona muy valiosa en mi vida, pero no puedo corresponderte ese sentimiento que tienes por mi… no en este momento…"- admitió mirándolo a los ojos, posando sus manos en sus hombros. El adolescente le sonrió.

-"Sabes que siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites…"- le dijo alejándose de ella con aire lastimado. Porque… nunca nada era demasiado difícil para él… y menos para ayudar a la persona que mas ama…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jejeje he vuelto a actualizar… heme aquí con una canción de Diana Ross (claro que no es mía…) y con Danny Phanton… muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! Aquí van!

**Karo.-** Wapa! Como estas? Muchísimas gracias por el comentario y por hacerle publicidad! DDDDDDDDDDDDDD que linda eres! En serio muchísimas gracias!

Intente mandar la canción… pero primero me debes de agregar!XDXDXDXDXD gracias por escribir tanto me encanta contestar comentarios, pero nunca he obligado a nadie a ponérmelos para que actualice, aunque para serte franca soy de las que se anima con los reviews!D

Lamento que sufras del mismo mal que Danny ( en serio te comprendo… sufrí mucho hace tiempo… pero con ayuda de la canción del capitulo 2 me repuse ) espero que te guste!

Eres de lo mejor…)))))))) recibe un beso y un abrazote de una amiga!

**Chuvybyturner.- **_hola! Como va la vida? Si sabes que yo no sabía que se llamaba así?XDXD pero me gustó y aquí ando (tururururur turururu)y en cuanto al Sam/Tucker… no se me agradó… desde el capitulo en que la besa… dije… oh Dios! Que buena pareja!_

_Y que sepa cantar… pues… no se… nunca me han dicho que canta mal… (Tuck si…) y por eso cantó! AMO A LOS PADRINOS MAGICOS, sobre todo a cosmo… el es mi idolo! Jajajaja Un saludo de mi parte espero que te gusta este capitulo. Ciao._

**Deadlygirl.- **_hola! Mucho gusto en conocerte! Jajaja publicidad? Que bueno que te gustoDDDDD gracias por tu apoyo! Seguiré escribiendo y te agradezco tus halagos…. Me puse como tomate toscazo (los mas rojos del mundo) cuando leí el comentario / jeje te gustó cuando cantaron? A mi tambien! Es mi parte favoita! Te doy las gracias por tomarme en cuenta y escribirme un review… lamento haberte hecho llorar._

_Un abrazo de oso y un saludo.))))_

**Tanechan.- **_Muchas gracias por el comentario! Me hace sentir feliz! DDDDD_

_Lamento haberte hecho sufrir con este fic… no me gusta ver llorar a nadie! Y si me encanta la pareja de Danny y Sam! ))))))) gracias a ti y a todos los que me scribieron pronto actualice! DDDD_

_Un saludo a mi querida tane chan! Y le deseo lo mejor._

**phantomgirl14.- **_¿de verdad soy tan mala? Perdon por lo de Sam y Danny! En serio… BUaaaaa! Pero que mas da? Espero que sigas leyendo y que tengas un feliz día!DDDDDD_


	4. Una Mañana

**Declaimer:** Danny Phantom no me pertenece… es de sus creadores… pero si me lo regalan por un tiempo… créanme que los vecinos no dormirán… XDXDXDXDXD

**Sinopsis**: Estoy en el camino que siempre he conocido, pero no se como regresas a casa… he llegado aquí buscándote a ti solo para encontrarme perdido…

Todo sea por ustedes! En esta ocasión he decidido poner una canción de Café Tacuba, se llama una mañana y es de mis favoritas… la pueden encontrar en el disco de Unplugged del mismo grupo, o ya saben… pídanla! Tengo correo de Hotmail… es y como de costumbre todos son bienvenidos . Este capitulo es creado a partir de ver el maratón de la serie el domingo 19 de Marzo del 2006 en Nick… asi que disfrútenlo!

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams **

**Capitulo 4**

**Una mañana **

-"Perdóname. Os hablo y no se lo que os digo…"- comentó abrazándola por la cintura, al tiempo que ella recargaba su cara en su pecho-"¿me amáis pues?"- le preguntó finalmente.

-"Ya lo sabéis…"-le contestó la chica antes poder subir a ver sus ojos azules

Un estruendo se escuchó por doquier. Un chico de cabello blanco y traje oscuro calló sobre el suelo de madera vieja del auditorio.

-"¿Qué es todo lo que puedes hacer, Vlad?"- le gritó el chico haciendo se invisible y desapareciendo de la incrédula vista de los presentes.

-"La verdad es que no es lo único que puedo hacer, pero no quiero hacerte ver como un tonto… mas de lo que ya eres…"- comentó el fantasma arrojando algo que no podían ver. Hasta que se hizo visible el cuerpo magullado del famoso chico fantasma.

-"Déjala ir… ¿que demonios te ha hacho esa chica?"- le repitió con el desprecio que sentía por tal ser. Vlad lanzaba esferas de poder al adolescente con furia. Pero todas eran esquivadas y deshacían la escenografía del club de teatro.

-"¿a mi? Nada. Pero es necesario saber algo de ella para descubrir que fue lo que paso hace un año"- comentó lanzando ectoplasma púrpura a su enemigo-"Nos vemos después jovencillo…"- le gritó mientras desaparecía de forma veloz del lugar.

-"Señores, los he convocado a esta reunión… porque el club de teatro prometió dar una función del clásico de Víctor Hugo, Los Miserables… un verdadero libro que muestra la crueldad de la vida que los hombres franceses solían llevar en esa época…"- comentó Lancer a su clase de Canto y por alguna razón a los de Ajedrez también…

-"Señor Lancer… se que ama todo esto de víctor Hugo… y lo del club de los que se tiran a drama… pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?"- inquirió Sam poniéndose de pie. –"pues si lo desea saber, Señorita Manson… nuestra ciudad tiene un gran problema con los fantasmas y… bueno… ellos destruyeron parte del auditorio y mandaron a todo el elenco al hospital…"- aceptó Lancer con enojo.

La mirada de Sama y la de Tucker se clavó en Danny de manera automática. Al parecer eso era su culpa.

-"He pensado que podríamos hacer que la obra se presente, combinando a los grupos de relleno que tiene la secundaria casper… y como no he aceptado ningún no… bienvenidos a la obra…"-les dijo mientras todos le lanzaban una mirada asesina.

La clase fue solo para ver quienes interpretarían los papeles principales.

-"Muy bien, creo que se los diré después…"- comentó casi al borde del llanto. Los chicos eran pésimos actuando.

-"¿Qué te sucede Danny?"- le preguntó cariñosamente Sam.

-"No lo se… creo que mi "yo" fantasmal ha tomado su propia personalidad…"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"- le preguntó Tucker aun dolido por lo que paso la primera noche de canto de Danny. A nadie le hace gracia que le dedique una canción a tu novia en tus narices.

-"No lo se… hace mucho que conocí a alguien…"- Comentó suavemente.

-"¡Que bien!"- se alegró el moreno-"¿Cómo es ella?"- preguntó entusiasmado.

-"Ella es… un ángel…"- dijo simplemente a secas.

-"Sabemos que toda mujer tiene un lado angelical… incluso Sam…"- dijo Tuck señalándola con el pulgar-"Pero… ¿Cómo luce ella?"-

-"No fue una aseveración literal… de verdad es un ángel…"- le dijo Danny riéndose de su amigo.

-"¿a no? ¿Entonces de verdad es un ángel?"- preguntó, aun sin creerlo, Sam.

-"Si…"- dijo con vergüenza Danny

-"¿Y que con ella?"- le preguntó Tucker.

-"Pues… Vlad anda tras ella…"-admitió preocupado

-"¿Qué no es muy viejo para ella? Además de un tanto inadaptado para querer andar con un ser celestial…"- dijo el moreno de sombrero naranja

-"No de esa forma Tucker… solo la necesito saber que demonios tiene que ver esa chica con la familia que murió hace un año"- comentó rascándose la barbilla

-"¿Qué familia?"- preguntó Sam contrariada

-"Hace un año murió una familia, amigos de mis padres… los Oversoul…"- comentó Danny

-"¿Oversoul? ¿Qué no es esa chica de cabello gris que te acompañó a cantar la vez pasada?"- preguntó Tucker con cierto interés.

-"Si. Ella es Jeanne Oversoul… y creo estar seguro de que ella es la hija de esas personas…"-comentó el chico con una sonrisa.

-"Cielos, la lejanía te hace volverte pensante"- se burló Sam

-"Hablo en serio. Ella tiene la misma fotografía que mis padres… así que ella debe de saber algo de la muerte de sus progenitores… y de lo que le paso al proyecto de su padre… Daniel Oversoul…"- les contó sin poder evitar mencionar el nombre del difunto padre de su compañera de canto. Los tres chicos se levantaron y limpiaron sus bandejas de comida. Se acercaron al salón de álgebra.

-"Lo peor es que no he sabido nada sobre ese ángel… desde que Vlad desapareció con ella… ni siquiera he sentido su presencia…"-dijo Danny con remordimiento mientras tomaba asiento.

El profesor Sollozzo le paso lista como de costumbre.

-"Fenton, Fowlie… Manson… Oversoul… ¿Dónde esta la señorita Oversoul? No la he visto en ninguna de sus clases..."- comentó Sollozzo con un fuerte acento italiano. El hombre era orgullosamente, el primero de una estirpe de inmigrantes de origen italiano, en tierras americanas.

-"¿esa rata de biblioteca? ¿La que canta con Fenton?"- inquirió Paulina limándose las uñas con poco interés.

-"Señorita Manson… haga el favor de llevarle los libros y tareas a su compañera, es un favor que le pido personalmente"- sugirió el profesor escribiendo en la pizarra con una tiza blanca y caligrafía legible. No se molesto en mirar a Sam ni un solo momento.

-"Claro…"- dijo la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mayor importancia.

La clase era muy tediosa. La formula general le quitaba el sueño a miles de estudiantes, pero aun más a Danny. Tucker tenía cierta ventaja desde que en un momento de desesperación, lo conectaron a una maquina y lo dejaron ahí por mas de doce horas.

-"Demonios… ahora no solo química… también álgebra… no quiero ser un fracasado de la familia Fenton"- se culpó Danny con pesadez mientras caminaba acompañado de Tucker.

-"Viejo… por lo menos tu puedes tener una familia de genios… yo tengo que vender mi computadora portátil para salir por una vez con Sam…"- le contó con tristeza.

-"¿Lo vendiste?"- le preguntó atónito.

-"Si. Después que de que le dedicaste esa canción a Sam, sus padres creyeron que tu la merecías mas que yo… ha sido horrible… siempre que los veo, puedo sentir como me ven con desprecio… buscando algo mejor para su querida hija…"- contó con dolor y resentimiento en la mirada oscura que clavaba en el suelo.

-"No tenía idea… perdóname… nunca quise que eso sucediera…"- se disculpó el chico pateando una lata en la acera.

-"No te preocupes… se que tu siempre la quisiste…"- le confesó mirándolo a los ojos

-"Tú también la quieres… "- aceptó el ojiazul

-"Olvidémoslo… ¿que mas da?"-le dijo el chico revolviéndole el cabello negro con su mano.

-"¡Espérenme!"- escucharon la voz femenina de Sam-"Tengo que ir a dejarle estos libros a Oversoul…"- les dijo sin aliento cuando los alcanzó-"No tardamos… después vamos al cine…"- le dijo a su novio Tuck…

-"Si quieres dámelos a mi…"- se ofreció Danny-"Así llegaran mas rápido…"-le dijo a la chica de ojos púrpuras con una amarga sonrisa.

-"Gracias Danny… te debo una…"- le dijo dándole los libros y la dirección…

Se alejaron mientras el pelinegro los despedía moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

Después se encaminó a la casa de la señorita Oversoul.

-"Calle dos… ¿Por qué nunca me ubico?"- se preguntaba el pobre chico mientras buscaba el lugar donde se supone que la chica de ojos color rubí vive.

Por fin lo encontró. Una hermosa casa en un barrio cercano a la casa de Sam…

La fachada era de color crema y los jardines frontales se llenaban de un verdor lleno de vida. Llamó al timbre.

-"¿Diga?"- le contestaron

-"Soy Daniel Fenton… vengo a ver a Jeanne Oversoul…"- contestó con cierta timidez.

Una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules le abrió el portón con una calida sonrisa. Lo acompañó por los jardines.

-"Muchas gracias por venir a ver a Jeanne… ha estado muy débil… los doctores no saben que tiene…"- le contó la mujer. Danny no escuchaba ni una sola palabra. Como adolescente era normal que no podía dejar de verla con cara embobada.

La rubia abrió la puerta. El piso de mármol blanco impactó a Danny. Sube las escaleras, el segundo cuarto a la derecha.

El ojiazul obedeció tras darle las gracias. Los escalones eran de un material muy duro.

Por fin encontró la puerta que le mencionaron. Tocó sin decir quien era.

-"Ya voy…"- escuchó la voz apagada de Jeanne.

La puerta se abrió. La cara triste y enfermiza de la chica se asomó por la rendija que se formaba por la puerta entreabierta… tenía un camisón azul cielo hasta los tobillos, con mangas largas. Era de algodón grueso. Nada se notaba… pero eso no le importó.

-"AAAAA"- gritó con la fuerza que la sorpresa le dio. Le cerró la puerta en las narices. Al otro lado de la puerta ella se recargó en la pared con un leve sentido de alivio.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, Fenton?"- preguntó

-"Sólo… vine a traerte la tarea… ¿estas bien?"- cuestionó con cortesía mientras su cara se ponía de mil colores.

-"Por supuesto que no… después de verte sin que me avisen… no podré salir de mi cuarto…"- dijo dramáticamente-"ya salgo…"- le comunico.

Diez minutos después. El pudo entrar. Era una habitación que no parecía ser suya. Era demasiado blanca y muy poco característica de una adolescente.

-"Lindo lugar…"- dijo por educación.

-"ni que lo digas. No es mi cuarto… o bueno… yo dejaría que fuera así…"-comentó sentándose con suavidad en la mullida cama.

Danny la siguió e hizo lo mismo, hundiéndose de la misma manera junto a ella.

-"¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó

-"No lo se. De pronto me caí desmayada frente a la casa… Miriam solo se quedó impactada…"- le contestó

-"¿Miriam?"-

-"Es mi prima… la chica de pelo rubio… la heredera de esta casa… vivo con ella desde que mis padres murieron hace un año… "- le contó con dolor

-"lo siento mucho…"- dijo sin mirarle a los ojos-"¿de que murieron?"-

-"Un experimento científico… trataban de hacer algo con fantasmas…"-

-"Mis padres tratan de hacer lo mismo…"- le dijo preocupado.

-"Los míos querían que existiera una persona mitad fantasma… creo que es imposible…"-

-"Te sorprenderías…"- dijo por inercia.

-"¿Por qué?"- le preguntó mirándole a los ojos, la tristeza en su mirada era muy conmovedora. La mente de Danny quiso decirle la verdad.

-"Yo digo…"- comentó avergonzado.

-"Pensé que me contarías algo relevante…"- le dijo cruzándose de brazos con un mohín gracioso. Danny le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó a su pecho.

"Espero poderte decírtelo algún día…"

-"¿Qué te sucede?"- le reprochó alejándose de él.

-"eres una amargada…"-

-"Y tú un aprovechado…"-

Ambos se miraron retadoramente por un momento. Después una sonrisa por parte de Danny hizo que se reflejará en el pálido rostro de su compañera.

-"Gracias…"-

-"No hay de que…"-

El pelinegro se preparó para recibirla en sus brazos fraternalmente.

-"¡que ternura!"- escucharon ambos separándose-"que lastima que no puedan estar juntos…"- dijo con aspereza Vlad materializándose frente a ellos.

-"¡Un fantasma!"- murmuró la chica levantándose, poniéndose en posición de combate

-"¡Vaya! Los Oversoul no gastaban tiempo enseñando a su hijos a jugar americano…"-dijo con sorna el terrorífico fantasma.

-"¿Qué sabes de mis padres?"- cuestionó con sorpresa.

-"No sabes cuanto, chiquilla… incluso puedo decirte el porqué de tu extraña enfermedad…"- le dijo con suavidad.

-"lee mis labios fantasma: No me importa…"- dijo lanzándole una patada.

-Trataba de hacerlo por la buena, pero veo que será por la mala…"- sonrió tomando su pierna, elevándola con delicadeza.

-"Te olvidas que tengo dos piernas…"- le recordó golpeándolo con la otra en la mejilla. Por desgracia esta se hizo invisible y su ataque falló.

Danny estaba en shock. Cuando logró recuperarse, miró a Vlad y consideró las opciones, podía correr cual vil cobarde y dejarle sola para aparecer después como el héroe de pelo blanco… mala idea… la respuesta se la dio el mismo enemigo

-"Querida… estas muy equivocada si crees que me vencerás…"- una cuerda se ató al cuerpo de la joven, rodeando su cintura y sus brazos, inmovilizándola

-"¿una cuerda? Que original…"- le dijo con sorna.

-"si. Una cuerda con un poco de estática…"-comentó mientras una onda de electricidad le recorría el fino cuerpo, al tiempo que perdía el conocimiento.

-"Déjala Vlad…"-ordenó el Danny transformándose en fantasma.

-"Jamás… ¿sabes una cosa? Esta chica alguna vez fue una medio fantasma como tú… ella es la culpable de la muerte de los Oversoul… solo que no lo recuerda…"-le contó Vlad entre risas-"Nos vemos Daniel…"- dijo poniéndole algo en el cuello. para después arrojársela al chico fantasmal; quien detuvo la caída con cierta facilidad.

-"Nos vemos después…"- Vlad se desmaterializó y desapareció

Danny miró en el cuello de la inconsciente… el mismo collar del ángel… ¿estaría bien Basia? ¿Qué le habría hecho Vlad? Debía encontrarla y comprobar que estaba bien… pero primero…

Voló a casa con Jeanne en brazos, quien aun inconsciente yacía temblando…

-Mamá… tengo que pedirte un favor…"- le dijo cuando llegó.

-"Primero que nada explica que haces con esa chica en brazos"- regaño su padre

-"Ella es la hija de los Oversoul… "-les gritó sin aliento-"¡Ella alguna vez fue un medio fantasma! Fui a dejarle a la tarea y un fantasma nos atacó… me dijo lo anterior y le puso esto en el cuello… ¡ayuda!"- pidió Danny sin aliento.

Jack tomó a Jeanne. Se dirigieron al laboratorio. Unas horas después hablaron con el chico en su cuarto.

-Ella parece tener relación con el fantasma del que la separaron… pero no sabemos que clase de ser sea… todo lo que podemos decirte es que mientras el fantasma este bien… ella lo estará y viceversa…"- le confesó su madre con ternura.

-"La devolveré a casa…"- dijo con preocupación Danny.

-"Llama a su casa… tendrá que quedarse aquí…"- le ordenó su madre.

El pelinegro subió a la chica a su cuarto y la recostó en su cama. Llamó a su casa e informó sobre un supuesto proyecto de ciencias. Luego hizo guardia al pie de su propio lecho… quedándose dormido tras unas horas.

Después la chica despertó en el cuarto de Danny, sumamente confundida…

-"¿Que hago aquí?"- se preguntó sobándose la cabeza serían las dos de la mañana… o las seis por el amanecer que veía por la ventana-"Fenton… despierta…"- le dijo pasando su mano por el sedoso cabello de su compañero.

La chica sonrió.

-"Fenton… despierta…"- le susurró al oído como si fuera un juego.

El chico se estremeció, pero no se movió. La verdad es que dormía profundamente, arrodillado a sus pies. Le pasó la mano por la nuca, intentando que se despierte sobresaltado.

No pasó nada. No hasta que ella le tiró u n balde de agua.

-"¿Que te sucede? ¿Y ese balde? ¿De donde lo sacaste?"- le preguntó con sorpresa.

-"Es el que estaba junta a tu cama…"- le dijo señalándole el sitio.

-"Supongo que es la última vez que limpio mi cuarto…"-murmuró molesto Danny.

**Una mañana…**

…**Una mañana linda…**

-"Es lindo que lo hicieras porque estaba yo…"- comentó avergonzada.

-"¿Quién dice que fue por eso?"- mintió el pelinegro.

-"Claro… "-le contestó incrédula la chica-"¿Te has quedado dormido a los pies de tu cama?"-

-"No"- le dijo instintivamente.

-"claro…"- lo tomó de la mano y le hizo recostarse a su lado-"No te creo nada… ahora duérmete…"- le ordenó como si fuera su ama. Se volteó al lado contrario. No le dijo más

**Tu corazón…**

…**como una flor… a ti se entregará…**

-"¿Qué pasó hace un año con tu familia?"- le preguntó el ojiazul

-"no recuerdo nada"- le dijo secamente.

-"Claro…"- le dijo sin sentirlo de verdad

-"¿Qué ha pasado con Manson?"- le preguntó con cierto recelo

-"Anda con Tuck"-contestó con sumo desinterés.

-"Claro... fije que no te importa…"-

-"No es que no me importe… ya me resigné…"-

-"Cobarde…"-

-"Tengo otras cosas en que pensar…"-

**Una mañana…**

…**una mañana linda…**

-"¿Como?"-

-"Pasar química y álgebra…"- le dijo encogiendo se de hombros.

Eso no era lo más importante, pero ella nunca lo sabría…

-"supongo que si es importante…"- le dijo con cierta tristeza.

-"¿crees que Paulina este libre para que salga conmigo?"- le dijo jugando

-"Por supuesto… ¿crees que Daniel Fenton este libre para salir con una ameba?"- le dijo comparándolo con una asquerosidad.

-"Que chistosita…"-

-"Es como me ven…"-

**Mi corazón…**

…**como una flor… **

**A ti se entregará…**

-"Estas equivocada…"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Yo no te veo así…"-

Le dijo viéndola por la parte arriba, localizando sus lágrimas cristalinas en sus ojos fulgurantes.

-"¿En serio?"-

-"Eres humana… ¿Por qué serías diferente?"-

-"No lo se… tengo el presentimiento de que soy mas que eso…"-

-"pero yo no lo creo…"-

**Linda será… **

**Cuando me digas…**

"**Creo en tu amor…"**

-"Gracias, Fenton… significa mucho para mí…"-

-"Llámame Danny…"-

-"Como quieras… Fenton… perdón… Danny…"-

-"Mucho mejor…"-

El silenció prolongado solo era interrumpido por los sollozos de la chica y por los ronquidos de Jack Fenton.

…**me digas…**

…**que no sientes…**

…**temor…**

… **y cuando salga el sol… será…**

-"Tranquilízate… duerme un poco… no es bueno dormir en las clases…"-

-"Cállate…"-

-"¡Solo era una sugerencia…!"-

-"Lo se…"-

-"quiero ver como tus ojos se cierran…"-

-"Como quieras…"-

…**una mañana…**

…**una mañana linda…**

-"Duérmete Fenton, después te preocupas por mi…"-

-"No puedo dormir sabiendo que estás sufriendo…"-

-"Muy gracioso"- le contestó mirándolo fijamente. Se había levantado con esa finalidad.

Danny la miró con ternura.

-"Hablo en serio…"- le dijo tomando su mano y haciéndola que se recostará,

-"Fenton… debo de admitir que me agrada que te preocupes por mi…"- le confesó soltando las lagrimas mirándolo directamente a ese cielo brillante que eran sus ojos.

-"yo solo hago lo que creo conveniente…"- se había quedado sin palabras…

-"Interesado…"- le dijo con una mirada dura.

-"Al contrario… despreocupado…"-

**Como la flor…**

… **como el amor…**

…**que siempre te daré…**

La mañana se acercaba, el viento se los decía… y las nubes teñidas de mil colores les anunciaba un día complicado. Miles de posibilidades… pero con aquella amistad consolidada… por lo menos verían que ese día sería una mañana… linda…

…**que siempre te daré…**

…**que siempre te daré…**

…**que siempre te daré…**

-"buenos días… Fenton…"- le dijo a Danny con una sonrisa, estirándose

-"buenos días… Jeanne…"- le contestó bostezando en aquella mañana en Amity Park…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

_Neee! Como estan? Yo bien… actualizando de nuevo! llevo cuatro días seguidos renovando!_

_Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Karo y al resto de los lectores! Por ser mi apoyo moral!_

_La canción es de Café tacuba y si la quieren se las mando!_

**Karo.-**_hola wapa! Como estas? Gracias a ti principalmente es por la que escribí este capitulo! Ea! Yo ya te agregue… incluso mande la cancion… pero me la devolvieron… creo que primero me debes de aceptar… doy dollisapitao dejame ver de nuevo para que te pueda conocer! Wapa eso me pondría muy feliz! y la verdad pensaba dejar a Danny con Sam… pero gracias por la idea! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Ya mejor? Sino es así… mataré al tipo que te hace sufrir ¬¬ Jejeje nos vemos! baibai _

**WatashiWinry.- **_hola! Muchas gracias! En serio me gusto mucho tu comentario! Me puse a brincar cual loca desquiciada en las escaleras de mi casa y me caí…XDXDXDXDXD me dolió mucho! T-T pero estoy muy contenta de que te guste Recibe un abrazo y un beso see ya!_


	5. This Girl's In Love With You

**Declaimer:** Danny Phantom no me pertenece… es de sus creadores… pero si me lo regalan por un tiempo… créanme que los vecinos no dormirán… XDXDXDXDXD

**Sinopsis**: Estoy en el camino que siempre he conocido, pero no se como regresas a casa… he llegado aquí buscándote a ti solo para encontrarme perdido…

Todo sea por ustedes! En esta ocasión he decidido poner una canción de Dionne Warwick y se llama This girl' s in love with you (es un poco largo el titulo, pero de verdad la canción es bella) es de mis favoritas… ya saben… pídanla! Tengo correo de Hotmail… es y como de costumbre todos son bienvenidos .

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams **

**Capitulo 5**

**This Girl's In Love With You **

"_Y si me quieres tu ya no me veras Y menos me quieres yo mas estaré allí  
Y mas estaré allí… Lo juro..." Tiziano Ferro…_

Danny se sentía abatido. En la clase de historia de la civilizaciones 2… todo era confusión en su mente… ¿Franco…? ¿Hitler? ¿La segunda guerra mundial? ¿A quien le importaba eso?

Sam solo miraba perdida a la pizarra, Tucker recargaba su cabeza en el su mano y se dedicaba a ver la nuca de su compañero en el asiento de en frente.

Danny estaba jugando con su lápiz, moviéndolo entre sus dedos en un rítmico enredo que captaba su atención.

La chica del fondo estaba sumamente agotada. Ni siquiera veía la pizarra. Tenía entre sus dedos el collar que le pusieron la tarde anterior en el cuello. Se movía por el capricho de sus dedos blancos y la mirada rubí de la chica se perdía en la ventana que la tenía a su lado.

La cara pálida y poco asertiva de la chica la hacían poco llamativa.

Había pasado la noche en casa de los Fenton. Para ser mas exactos en la cama de Danny… aunque la verdad ya no podía pensar en nada mas… que en…

-"Señorita Oversoul… ¿quiere explicarme que fue lo que desató la guerra fría?"- le preguntó la maestra Diana; una mujer madura de lentes grandes y gruesos, mirada calculadora y poca experiencia en el ámbito de la enseñanza media superior. Su sola presencia aterraba a todos los presentes. Por no decir que las notas que otorgaba asustaban hasta los padres.

La chica sintió la presión en su pecho. La respiración empezó a ser más agitada de lo normal.

-"¿quiere responder?"- inquirió la profesora con arrogancia. Le encantaba poner a temblar a los demás. Podría ser la razón de que aun siguiese soltera.

-"No tenemos su tiempo, si no conoce el porque de su pasado no sabrá que le sucederá en un futuro…"- le dijo con sorna, acompañando la afirmación con bruscos y burdos movimientos de sus manos.

-"SEÑORITA JEANNE OVERSOUL… A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR…"- se escuchó por las bocinas del lugar. La chica solo suspiró con alivio. Se levantó y tomo su mochila. Caminó por el pasillo de las bancas de sus compañeros, con cierta pesadez, sin dejar de mover el collar entre sus dedos.

Cuando paso cerca de Dash, este le dirigió una calida sonrisa. Jeanne se sonrojó.

Danny notó aquello.

-"¿ves el collar en su cuello?"- susurró a Sam.

-"¿Cual collar? Solo veo que mueve los dedos como idiota…"- murmuró la pelinegra sin entusiasmo

-"Pero velo, es brillante y es color plata…"- le insistió el chico

-"Señor Fenton… salga de esta clase si no le interesa…"- indicó la maestra. Danny obedeció y salió azotando la puerta tras de él. Caminó por los corredores vacíos, buscando algo diferente… a lo lejos vio la oficina del director. Seguramente ahí estaba Jeanne. ¿Qué le querían decir?**_ "Espero que nada sobre dormir al lado de un chico_**…" suplicó la mente de Danny. La curiosidad lo invadió. **_"No me hará daño saber que le preguntan_…"** se dijo encogiéndose de hombros el chico... Con un poco de concentración, se volvió el chico fantasma de cabello blanco. Se desmaterializó y se introdujo por la puerta, sintiendo las asperezas de esta. Sabia que lo desgastaría no materializarse… pero esto era importante. Al menos para él…

La oficina del director olía raro. Entre tabaco y un desodorante barato. Era un aroma que mareaba a todos, quizá con el fin de que los buscapleitos se atontaran y aceptaran sus actos. Al menos eso decía Tucker. Y al parecer el aroma afectaba a Jeanne.

-"¿Se siente bien…?"-le preguntó con gentileza el director chupando un puro y exhalando el humo en la cara de la menuda chica. Esta última tosió. El corpulento hombre, que recordaba a uno de esos personajes de las pinturas de Botero, apagó su habano.

-"¿Dónde ha pasado la noche señorita?"- preguntó directamente

-"En casa de un… amigo…"- respondió rápidamente. No quería que le preguntaran sobre el dormir en la cama de un chico… con el dueño a su lado…

-"¿ha pasado por su casa, Señorita Oversoul?"-

-"no lo he hecho… ¿debo de saber algo en especial…?"-

-"Señorita Jeanne… temo decirle que usted… bueno… no se como decirlo…"-

-"Ya dígamelo… "- ordenó la chica con furia

-"Su casa ha… tenido un accidente… ha habido una fuga de gas… y pues… su hogar a explotado… a las seis de la mañana…"- le explicó casi sin voz, sudando a mares.

-"Mi prima… ¿esta bien?"-

-"…"-

-"DIGAME SI ESTA BIEN"-

-"Ha muerto calcinada…"-

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron mucho, paso saliva… antes de caer desplomada en el asiento. El director se levantó con facilidad de la silla se acercó al cuerpo de la chica y palpó tontamente su muñeca. Después acercó su oreja a su pecho. Danny miró la escena casi sin fuerza. La veía sin creer nada.

-"¡Enfermera!"- gritó.

Una mujer de blanco entró a gran velocidad. Tomo su pulso y dictaminó que solo estaba desmayada; que un poco de descanso le haría bien.

La llevaron a la enfermería. Danny los siguió hasta que la dejaron sola. Se materializó. Estaba muy cansado. Se acercó a ella y tomo su mano entre las suyas. La contempló un instante. Su pecho subía ante su agitada respiración y de un momento a otro, le pareció sentir como ella apretaba suavemente su mano. El pelinegro vio el famoso collar de la cruz. Fue cuando intentó acercar su mano al cuello de la inconsciente.

-"Danny… dime… ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?"-

Era Sam. El ojiazul la miró con cierto dolor.

-"Su familia… ha muerto…"-

La cara de la heredera manson quedó petrificada.

-"Lo he escuchado todo… hubo algo en esa… casa… una fuga de gas… todo quedo hecho cenizas… incluso su familia…"- explicó Danny tomando la mano de la chica. Sus ojos azules se llenaban de un dolor conocido como tristeza… -"Me quedaré a su lado… se quedo en mi casa… después les explicaré…"- dijo al oír la campana. La pelinegra se alejó sorprendida.

El joven fantasma contempló como se marchaba su amiga. Cerrando los ojos solo para escuchar e imaginar cada uno de sus movimientos en cada paso que daba. Era un extraño pensamiento. Imaginar como caminaría… como se tomaba el dolor de Jeanne… un momento… si… ¡Jeanne!

La volteó a ver. Seguía dormida. Seguramente soñaba con algún chico… ojala que fuera él

"**_Un momento… yo amo a Sam ¿Qué me sucede?"_** se cuestionó el medio fantasma.

La chica comenzó a moverse. Eso era una señal… ¿buena?

-"Despierta… anda… ya es de día…"-Le dijo acercándose a su oído. Los ojos de la chica se apretaron. Se alejó de su boca, no quería despertar… y Danny tenía la sensación de que era mejor que durmiera… Jeanne abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro. No pudo evitar ponerse colorada.

-"¿Fenton? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?"- le preguntó al chico.

Miró su mano. Estaba entre las de Danny. La jaló con brusquedad. Estaba sumamente avergonzada. Aparte de pasar la noche a su lado… ahora se estaba tomando muchas libertades.

-"Estas en la enfermería…"- fue lo único que Danny pudo decir. La veía desconcertada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Las mujeres no eran su fuerte.

-"Acuéstate… lindo collar…"- dijo refiriéndose a lo colgaba de su cuello.

-"¿Verdad que es extraño? No se de donde salió…"-

-"ehh yo menos se…"- dijo en un tono que nadie tomaría como una negativa.

-"Claro Fenton…"- le dijo sin creerle-"Sabes… he tenido un pensamiento raro desde que lo tengo… pienso en un nombre… en uno solo… y en nada mas…"- le explicó.

-"¿Qué nombre?"-

-"es extraño… es como si lo conociera… pero no conozco a nadie con tal calificativo… Keith…"- dijo al fin… haciendo que el pelinegro temblara al sentirse atrapado.

-"Es muy bizarro… me encantaría conocerlo…"- dijo con una sonrisa enamorada.

Danny se quedó de piedra. Por alguna razón sentía que ese sentimiento era para el… pero ¿Por qué? La única que sabía su nombre era Sam… y claro… el ángel…

-"Claro… lo conocerás y será un patán de primera…"- le dijo con sarcasmo el ojiazul.

-"Solo si ese Keith llegarás a ser tu Fenton…"- le dijo sin darle importancia a su comentario.

A Danny le hizo sentir pésimo.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"- le preguntó sintiendo la garganta agarrotada. Ella asintió guardando su collar entre sus ropas.

-"¿Dónde estaba antes de llegar aquí?"-le preguntó con cierta confusión

-"ehh… estábamos en clase de historia… pero te sentiste… un poco mal… y te traje aquí…"-le dijo con cierta sonrisa creíble.

-"Vamos… es tarde…"- le dijo el chico tomándola de la mano. Ella se levanto con suavidad y se puso sus tenis negros. Siguiendo al chico si soltarle la mano. Cruzaron los pasillos con rapidez, Danny jalándole de la mano y ella sintiendo que si la soltaba, se caería inmediatamente al suelo. La fuerza con la que la guiaba hacía que casi sus pies no tocaran el suelo del colegio.

Llegaron a clase de canto. La puerta estaba cerrada.

-"Demonios… ¿ahora como entraremos?"- le dijo mirándolo con enojo, poniendo sus manos en su cadera de manera enfurecida.

-"Cierra los ojos…"- ordenó el ojiazul, tras pensarlo por un momento

-"¿Qué…?"-

-"ciérralos, por favor… yo te llevaré a clase si lo haces…"- La chica obedeció. Danny se transformó y se convirtió en el fantasma desmaterializándose. Tomó su mano y el cuerpo de la chica se volvió invisible. La condujo elevándola un par de centímetros del suelo. Tenía que ser cuidadoso… con ella de la mano atravesó el la puerta y la sentó en un silla del fondo, colocándose a su lado. Cuando la soltó le susurro al oído que abriera los ojos.

Danny le puso un dedo en los labios y la miró fijamente.

-"No hables… no me pidas explicaciones…"- le ordenó con firmeza.

Ella asintió enérgicamente.

-"Así esta mejor…"- sonrió abiertamente.

Ambos miraron al profesor Lancer.

-"Tengo sus papeles para la obra de los miserables…"- le comunicó con una contagiosa alegría-"Paulina, tu serás la mujer Thernadier… y tu esposo será Dash… Tucker… tu serás Jean Valjean.… Kwan tu serás… Javert… tu Fenton… serás el joven Barón Pontmercy… usted… señorita Oversoul… Cossette… y Samantha Fantina…Tomen sus libretos…"- ordenó antes de que los dejará salir temprano.

Danny miró a la chica que se sentaba a su lado…

-"¿Cossette?"-repitió confusa

-"¿tiene algo de malo?"-le preguntó el pelinegro

-"Se nota que nunca has leído "Los miserables"-

-"No…"- afirmó sin una pizca de vergüenza

-"Entonces mejor lee tu libreto…"- le dijo con burla Sam

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"¿Qué no lo sabes? Eres Marius…"-

-"¿Marius?"-

-"El barón Pontmercy es un chico llamado Marius"- le explicó Tucker-"ese chico… pues… el es… el universitario… enamorado…"-

La cara de Danny se quedó de piedra.

-"En pocas palabras te toca hacer le enamorado empedernido"- afirmó Sam con cierta alegría-"Lo mejor es que seguramente lo hicieron por tu maravillosa voz…"- se burló la chica

-"No es gracioso… yo no quiero hacerle al drama de amor…"-dijo Danny con enojo-"¿Por qué siempre me toca hace ese tipo de cosas?"-

-"Digamos que estabas predestinado…"- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros Sam

-"Y… ¿de quien me tengo que enamorar?"-

-"Cossette…"-le contestó Tucker conteniendo la risa.

-"¿Cossette?"-

-"Te tienes que enamorar de Jeanne… es el papel que le tocó a ella…"- le explicó Sam con tono exasperado.

-"¿Me cuentas la historia?"- pidió encarecidamente Danny

-"Valjean era un hombre que había sido arrestado y condenado a prisión por robar una hogaza de pan. Buscaba asilo por una noche y tocó a las puertas de un obispo, quien le recibió de buen grado. Valjean vio la platería de su anfitrión y esa noche intentó robarla, la sirvienta le vio y acusó con su señor, él la reprendió y regaló los objetos al huésped. Jean prometió volverse un hombre nuevo. Cuando se superó conoció a los Thenardier, quienes le vendieron una niña llamada Cossette, a quien convenció de que él era su padre.

Llegan a Vigau, ahí Valjean cambia su nombre por Monseniur La maire y se vuelve Ministro de Justicia. Pronto llega a Vigau un hombre que despierta en La maire sentimientos oscuros del pasado: el Inspector Javert. Se reconocen y el Inspector desea desenmascarar al falso Ministro; manda una orden a Arras, pero le niegan la aprensión del honorable La maire. Llega la noticia desde Arras de que Jean Valjean había sido capturado y Monseniur La maire aboga por el hombre que era inocente por medio de revelar su verdadera identidad. Mientras esto pasa, Cossette (que ahora es una bella señorita), se enamora de un joven idealista: Marius.Valjean concede a Marius la mano de su hija y luego huye por diez años, luego la revolución se desata, matan a Marius. Javert se encuentra con Valjean, y queda en situación de desventaja, pero Valjean le perdona la vida y Javert se suicida. Al fin Jean vivió libre"- explicó con suavidad la chica de cabellos oscuros, mirando a su amigo como si fuera tonto-"¿eso quiere decir que soy un chico idealista?"-le preguntó con ilusión el chico. La pelinegra le dirigió una mirada con un dejo de negatividad.

-"Si. Si con idealista tomas en cuenta dormir con un osito de felpa"- se burló

-"Velo por el lado positivo… solo fingirás ser Marius…"- le dijo Tucker

-"Claro… y solo la besará en publico una vez..."-

-"¿LA TENDRÉ QUE BESAR?"-

-"Por supuesto, sino ¿Dónde queda el maldito romance?"-

-"¿Dónde queda mi vida?"-

-"Eso a mi no me lo preguntes…"-

-"y… ¿crees que sea muy vergonzoso?"-

-"Claro que si… tu en mallitas y traje sastre con sombrero de copa… y besando a una chica en medio del escenario… creo que no me lo perderé…"- aseguró Sam saliendo del brazo de su novio.

-"Lo mas importante, es que me apoyas…"- le gritó desde lo lejos…

-"Ya sabes que para eso son los amigos…"- le dijo Tucker cerrándole un ojo.

Danny los miró con enojo. La verdad no le hacía gracia tener que hacer de un chico enamorado… y menos vestido de copa.

-"Danny… tengo que irme a casa… nos vemos…"- escuchó la voz de Jeanne. Demonios… no podía llegar y ver que su casa estaba en cenizas… no podía hacerla sufrir con eso… de alguna manera ella no recordaba nada de lo que pasaba… de alguna manera se había olvidado de la muerte de su prima… era una forma de evadirlo… al menos eso pensaba Danny.

-"Ehh… Jeanne… ¿quieres ir a cenar a mi casa?"-

-"…"- la mirada de la chica se entornó y se clavó sobre el chico de ojos azules, este último se estremeció-"¿es en serio? ¿o solo te burlas de mi?"-

-"No me burlo. Es en serio"- le dijo con toda la seguridad que podía.

-"No lo se… Miriam debe de estar preocupada…"-

-"Descuida… yo hablaré con ella…"- comentó con suma delicadeza. Hablar con muertos es su especialidad. **"Espera… ¿yo hablo con muertos?"** se cuestionó Danny. Eso sonaba muy esotérico… pero era cierto… aunque nunca lo había puesto así…

-"Entonces creo que si iré…"-

-"Perfecto…"- "Daniel Fenton… ¿estas consiente de lo que estas haciendo? A ver si después no te metes en un problema…"

Ambos caminaban por la calle. El cielo se veía sumamente oscuro. De un momento a otro, las nubes soltarían sus lágrimas en forma de lluvia.

La gente caminaba indiferente a su lado. Jeanne no dejaba de mover el collar entre sus dedos, lo hacía con nerviosismo.

-"Deja de mover ese collar… es molesto"-

-"Es un tic… eres un desesperado Fenton…"- le dijo con enojo

-"Y tu una nerviosa…"-

-"Tu también lo estarías si no puedes recordar algo importante…"-

-"Tranquila…"- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

La casa estaba sola. Jazz de seguro estaba con algún chico. En el refrigerador había una nota que decía: "Tenemos una reunión legal… tenemos que hacer algo por la hija de Daniel… no nos esperes despierto… hay sopas instantáneas en la alacena y dinero para pizza debajo de esta nota… con amor… mamá…"-

Danny miró a su invitada. Estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor. Tenía la mirada perdida y sus manos no dejaban en paz el collar. Algo andaba mal con el collar. ¿Qué era lo que planeaba Vlad? ¿Qué le había hecho al ángel? ¡El ángel! ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba con vida? Un momento… los ángeles… ¿Están vivos? ¿O con como los fantasmas?

-"¿Qué hay de cenar?"- le preguntó al fin la chica, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"este… pizza… ¿quieres?"-

-"Claro… de queso…"-sugirió con vergüenza

-"aja…"- asintió tomando el teléfono y marcando con torpeza el número de una pizzería cercana.

-"He… bueno… quiero hacer un pedido…"-

-"…"-

-"Si… con doble queso…"-

-"…"-

-"Gracias…"-

-"…"-

-"A claro.. si a nombre de Jack Fenton…"-

-"…"-

-"Si… esa es la dirección…"-

-"…"-

Danny colgó el teléfono. Miró a la chica que estaba con él. Estaba confundida, mucho muy confundida.

-"Fenton… empiezo a creer que estoy loca…"-

-"¿aun más?"-

-"Si, Fenton, aun más…"- le contestó con furia-"Solo se que… algo se me olvida…"-

-"Tienes que ¿quince? ¿Catorce? Es normal…"- le dijo con simpleza.

-"Quince… supongo que tu también…"-

-"Si, ya tengo quince…"-comentó con orgullo Danny. Jeanne empezó a reír.

-"¿Qué te causa risa?"-

-"La forma tan segura con la que vives…"-

-"si no me quiero yo… ¿Quién?"-

-"La señorita Manson es una buena posibilidad…"- le dijo con una sonrisa…

-"Claro… y mi perro es un fantasma…"-

Eso último era cierto. Su único perro era un…fantasma que arruinó la vida de Valerie. La culpa aun no lo dejaba libre.

-"¿aun te duele?"-

-"Claro… ¿a quien no?"-

-"Pues… pensé que ya lo habías superado…"-

-"ehh… claro… ya sabes… únete a los optimistas… "- dijo moviéndose al compás de música imaginaria.

-"Fenton, eres muy raro… demasiado…"- le comentó entre risas.

-"Ya te dije que me digas Danny… me gusta mas…"-

-"pero… no lo se… me gusta más tu nombre completo… Daniel… ¿esta bien llamarte así?"-

-"claro… supongo…"- nadie lo llamaba así desde… no lo recordaba… de pronto, estaban muy cerca. La miró por un momento. No era tan alta como Sam. Era un poco más bajita que él. Pero de verdad lo ponía nervioso. Quizá por el asunto de sus padres y Vlad y…

El timbre sonó. Danny suspiró de alivio.

-"Yo veo…"- dijo alejándose a gran velocidad.

Abrió la puerta. Al otro lado estaba un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro.

-"Son 7 con 75 centavos…"- dictaminó con la caja en la nariz del pelinegro

El chico metió la mano en su pantalón. No encontró más que una pelusa.

-"¿olvidaste esto?"- le dijo la Jeanne a su espalda, con el dinero en las manos.

-"¡si! ¿Dónde estaba?"-

-"Lo dejaste junto a mi…"-

-"Ah claro… en la mesa…"-

-"Siéntate… yo pago… "- ordenó con autosuficiencia la chica-"Ten…"- le dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojó al repartidor. Tomó la pizza y con destreza cerró la puerta con el pie.

Caminó con la enorme caja en sus manos. Llevándola a la mesa. Danny no se molestó en sacar platos, y a ella no le importó.

-"Sabes… eres muy autoritaria…"-

-"Claro…"- le respondió con la boca llena de queso.

-"¿Quieres oír música?"-

-"si…"-

El pelinegro puso algo en la radio. De pronto salió el éxito del momento. In The End, de Linkin Park Antes de lo que pensaban ambos, estaban cantando juntos en la mesa, como si no hubiera un mañana. Era extraño. Como si fueran hermanos.

I tried so hard.

…and got so far.

But in the end

It doesn't even matter…

-"Es una Buena canción"- comentó sentada en el pretil de la mesa.

-"A mi me gusta mucho"-

-"a mi papá no le agradaba demasiado…"-

-"Descuida es normal…"-

-"Claro…"-

-"Cause in the end… it doesn't even matter…"-

Ambos se miraron por un segundo.

Un estruendo se escuchó en la cocina. El techo se partió en mil pedazos. Danny instintivamente abrazó a Jeanne, evitando que el polvo se acercara a ella.

-"¿interrumpo?"- cuestionó una voz gruesa y poco amigable.

-"¿El cazador fantasma?"-

-"El mismo… he venido por un trabajito… dame a esa chica si no quieres que te destripe…"-le ordenó

-"¿Tengo opciones?"-

-"Por supuesto"-

-"¿Cuáles?"-

-"Puedes dármela por la buena y te destriparé…"-

-"¿otra?"-

-"No me la das y te asesino…"-

-"Vaya opciones…"- le contestó abrazándola a su pecho y saltando de la mesa.

-"Daniel… si no te has dado cuenta… tengo pies…"-

-"¡Pero este es un cazador! Será mejor que yo te cargue…"- sugirió levantando sus piernas y corriendo a gran velocidad.

-"Daniel…"-

-"Fenton… déjala… sabes que no escaparán…"-

-"¿Quien dijo eso? ¿te has vuelto adivino?"-Le comentó arrojándose por el sótano y dejando a Jeanne debajo de la mesa.

-"¿Qué haces? ¡¡Nos van a freír!"-

-"Confía en mi…"-pidió con nerviosismo

-"Lo intentaré…"- le dijo lanzándose a su pecho, rodeándolo con sus manos. El pelinegro se estremeció. La chica parecía en el mismo estado que él… escuchar el leve latir de su corazón y sus respiraciones agitadas por el correr con ella en brazos.

Danny pasó una mano por el sedoso cabello color grisáceo y depositó la otra en la espalda de su compañera. Era una sensación placentera sentir el calor de otro cuerpo contra el suyo. La alejó levemente, sintiendo como ella oponía cierta resistencia a su acción.

El azul se clavó en el fulgurante rojo. Nadie dijo nada… ambos se miraron por un eterno minuto. Un estruendo se escuchó. El cazador regresó. Danny salió corriendo. El voluminoso ser acercó su mano metálica al cuerpo de la chica, que se agazapó en la pared.

-"Creo que te ha abandonado… mejor para mi…"-

Dijo tomándola del pie derecho y jalándola hacia el. Era un armatoste de metal con un aura color verde. Era sumamente aterrador. Jeanne tiritaba de miedo. El labio inferior le tembló. Sus manos se movían en el dobladillo de su playera color café claro.

-"¿tus últimas palabras, humana?"-le ordenó el cazador.

La chica abrió sus rubís desmesuradamente. Buscó por toda la habitación que su mirada captaba. Nada. Tanteó… no podía contra el. Cerró sus ojos y los apretó con furia descontrolada.

-"¡FENTON!"- fue lo que de su boca salió.

Los tímpanos del fantasma seguramente se rompieron. Metió el meñique en su oreja y sonrió

-"Nadie te escuchó…"- le dijo sacando de su muñeca un arma con la que le apuntó al débil cuerpo de la chica. Hasta que un golpe verde esmeralda lo golpeo por la espalda, haciendo que la soltara y cayeran a suelo.

-"Te dije que la dejaras en paz…"- se oyó la voz de un chico.

Los ojos de Jeanne enfocaron a un muchacho vestido de negro y con el pelo blanco. Tenía los ojos más verdes y más brillantes que la chica jamás había visto.

"**_Keith"_** respondió su mente. Tenía que ser él. Nadie mas… era el chico que jamás había conocido, pero que en cierta forma… ya necesitaba. Cuando se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano, sintió como si ya lo conociera…

-"Vaya… no eres tan cobarde…"- dijo el fantasma metálico levantándose.

-"Nunca lo ha sido… nos vemos después…"- le contestó absorbiéndolo con el termo fenton

El cazador desapareció. El ojiverde miro el termo satisfecho. La chica se llevo las manos a la boca y reprimió su grito.

El fantasma volteó y la capto.

-"¿Keith?"-

Danny se estremeció al oír que lo llamaba de esa forma. "Oh no… otra Paulina…" pensó el peliblanco con terror.

-"Si…"-

-"quería preguntarte… ¿sabes de quien es este collar?"- le preguntó quitándoselo para mostrárselo.

-"Si… se de quien es…"- asintió con timidez...

-"Quiero que se lo devuelvas… por favor…"- le dijo acercándose aun mas y poniéndose de puntillas para colocárselo en el cuello, pasándolo por el suave y despeinado cabello blanco del fantasma-"Me pareces muy familiar…"- su mirada llegó a clavarse en la suya. No era algo molesto. Ni siquiera parecía tener algún sentimiento en si. Pero en Danny causaba un nerviosismo que paralizaba su corazón. La calidez con la que lo miraba era enervante.

De pronto ella puso una mano en su pecho. Tan solo el roce de las yemas de sus dedos, debajo del collar.

-"Tengo que irme…"- le dijo al fin el chico de ojos verde jade

-"Muchas gracias por todo… me pregunto donde se habrá metido Fenton…"-comentó con la fuerza de un susurro.

-"El estará bien… nos veremos"- le dijo desmaterializándose y desapareciendo tras atravesar el techo del laboratorio.

Danny dio un rodeo a su casa y entró, solo para convertirse en el chico normal que todos conocían. Miró a su pecho. Aun estaba el collar y lo intentó retirar. Pero el objeto parecía hechizado. No solo no salía, si no que le hacía daño cada vez que lo tocaba.

Lo escondió bajo su playera. Después bajó las escaleras para ver lo que pasaba con la chica.

-"¿Jeanne…?"- dijo asomando su cabeza por las escaleras.

-"Fenton… creí que…"-

Le gritó lanzándose a sus brazos… de la misma manera que lo hubiera hecho Sam…

**You see this girl…**

**This girl is in love with you…**

-"Eres un cobarde… pero me allegro tanto de que estés a salvo…"-

Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus brazos se aferraban a la piel suave del cuello del medio fantasma que apenas se mantenía de pie.

Yes I'm in love who looks at you the way I do

-"Veo que no te a pasado nada…"- le dijo Danny con usa sonrisa

-"Fenton… no se que me pasa… de verdad… a veces quisiera…"-

-"A veces quisiera… que…"-

**When you smile I can tell it know each other very well**

-"Querer es poder…"- le dijo repitiendo lo que oyó en la televisión.

-"Fenton… yo… quiero decirte algo…"-

**How can I show you I'm glad I got to know you 'cause  
I've heard some talk they say you think I'm fine  
**

-"Jeanne… ¿que me quieres decir…?"-

La chica se alejó levemente de su compañero y le dirigió una mirada de confusión.

-"Fenton…"-

**This girl's in love and what I'd do to make you mine  
Tell me now is it so don't let me be the last to know  
**

-"Creo que debes de saber que yo…"-

-"Que tu…"- Danny no comprendía nada. Solo se sentía extraño.

Era como cuando beso a Sam… solo que más indeciso.

**My hands are shakin' don't let my heart keep breaking 'cause  
**

Danny tomó las manos de su compañera. Seguramente era algo relacionado con sus padres.

Por eso debía de darle seguridad.

-"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que tu quieras…"-

-"Daniel.. yo no se que me pasa, o porque todo parece tener sentido y después carecer de este… solo se una cosa que no se si podré vivir con ella"- le dijo a gritó de dolor-"Daniel… yo estoy… enamorada de ti…"- le dijo antes de quedarse sin aliento y de caer de nuevo al pecho duro de Fenton. Este último estaba que no sabía que decir. Su cara roja y su corazón latiéndole, eran resultado de un amor latente en el corazón de alguien mas.

-"Fenton… yo se que amas a esa chica… pero…"-

**I need your love, I want your love**

-"Por favor… no me digas nada… te lo suplico…"- le dijo aforrándose a la playera blanca del chico fantasma.

-"Jeanne… yo…"-

**Say you're in love and you'll be my guy,**

-"Fenton… perdóname por hacerte esto… es solo que…"- trató de explicarse Jeanne

El pelinegro tomó sus manos y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-"Amar no es ningún pecado…"-

El aliento del chico acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas, y fue cuando este empezó a cerrar la distancia que existía entre ambos. La sorpresa de Jeanne fue muy grande.

**if not I'll just die  
**

Danny no dejo de soltar sus manos. Solo rozó sus labios con los suyos. Sintiendo la necesidad de corresponder solamente un momento ese sentimiento. Como le hubiera gustado que Sam lo hubiese hecho con él…

-"Danny… Tuck y yo vimos que la casa estaba mal del techo… y por eso… venimos…"-

Era la voz de Sam. estaba de pie en la parte arriba de las escaleras. Había visto todo.

FIN DEL CASPITULO 2

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Que mala soy por dejarlo asi…_

_Aquí están los reviews!_

_Tane chan.- hola linda! He actualizado muy rápido… jeje lo que es el ocio!_

_Como has estado? Que tal la vida? Yo… pues dejando este capitulo a medias…_

_Jajaja te dejo para que seas feliz… VIVA SAM/DANNY!_

_Chuvybyturner.- jeje te complazco! Aquí un besito entre Danny y Jeanne… pero se que me mataran por como lo deje! XDXDXDXDXDXD nos vemos wapa¡!_

_Karo.- mi queridisima Karo! Jeje ya nos podemos ver… o bueno no ver pero si hablar… esta capitulo es para ti…! (inserta cara feliz) y ¿tu crees que le hablen a Danny después de esto? Jajaja baibai.,D_

_WatashiWinry.- muchas gracias por los halagos! Me pongo como tomate!D jejeje me gustaria saber como va a terminar esto!XDXDXD un beso y un abrazo de oso!_

_bai _

_no he contestado bien mis comentarios… prometo hacerlo mejor en la proxima entrega! Baibai!_


	6. A Dios Le Pido

**Declaimer:** Danny Phantom no me pertenece… es de sus creadores… pero si me lo regalan por un tiempo… créanme que los vecinos no dormirán… XDXDXDXDXD

**Sinopsis**: Estoy en el camino que siempre he conocido, pero no se como regresas a casa… he llegado aquí buscándote a ti solo para encontrarme perdido…

Después de dejarlos con el final de la vez pasada y traumarme de un final tan pésimo para un capitulo, decidí hacer este…

En esta ocasión he decidido poner una canción de Juanes y se llama A Dios Le Pido… es muy buena… ya saben… ¡¡¡pídanla! Tengo correo de Hotmail… es y como de costumbre todos son bienvenidos .

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams **

**Capitulo 6**

**A Dios Le Pido**

"_Si he de perder mis alas por amarte… quiero que estés a mi lado al no poder volar…"_

Un muchacho penetró en la habitación con una bandeja de comida. El cuarto en penumbras, la gente de la casa no parecía presente. El viento pasaba por las copas de los árboles, moviendo las hojas de estos, produciendo el sonido mas aterrador de la noche, murmurando los terrores de cada día. La casa Fenton tiene problemas de construcción. A la caída de la noche solo cuatro seres habitan ese lugar. Cuatro adolescentes parecen estar estáticos en la sala. La pelinegra Samantha lanza miradas inconformes a su amigo Danny. Esta del brazo de su novio Tucker, pero no puede evitar sentirse celosa. No sabe porque.

Danny esta sentado con la mirada baja. A su lado, esta una chica de ojos rubí y cabellos grisáceos. Tiene la mirada perdida y no puede dejar de apretar el tapiz del sofá bajo sus dedos. "Danny" Es el pensamiento mas importante de la habitación.

-"Veo que ya has olvidado a Sam…"- le dijo con sorna y satisfacción el moreno

-"No es lo que parece…"-

-"Me alegro por ti, Danny…"-le dijo Sam dolida

-"…"-Danny solo se quedó callado.

La chica de cabellos grisáceos se quedó dormida en el sillón. Danny la tapó con una manta suave. Se acercó a la puerta. Estaba lloviendo. Las gotas de agua cubrían cada centímetro de materia existente, era demasiado tarde como para poder salir. Aun así, debía de hacerlo, era su deber… demonios… ¿dijo deber? No solo era una promesa. Una promesa que fácilmente podría olvidarla.

Ojala pudiera hacerla a un lado. Pero no podía. Cerró los ojos un segundo. A su alrededor apareció un aro de luz blanca, que se dividió y transformó sus ropas, su cabello y su mirada.

Se desmaterializó. Salió por la puerta, sintiendo como el agua golpeaba su espalda, produciéndole un ligero escalofrío.

Cruzar la ciudad volando, hubiera sido mas fácil, de no ser por la intensa lluvia y por los ventarrones que lo convertían en una misión sumamente compleja. Aun más si buscas a un ángel de alas negras con la apariencia de una chica adolescente.

Tenía en el pecho un collar que no podía quitarse el solo. Debía encontrar a esa chica para liberarse. Pero en su interior necesitaba volar lejos de la vida que llevaba como humano para saber si sus decisiones eran correctas. O por lo menos levemente aceptables y coherentes.

De alguna manera, cuando se volvía fantasma, el dejaba de ver su vida humana como complicada. De hecho era my fácil solucionar ciertos problemas. Era como si esa parte de su mente… se volviera… una nueva personalidad de las que hablan en las películas baratas que solía ver con Tucker. Esas donde todos tenían que ver como la otra "mente" asesinaba a todos los seres queridos de los demás. Danny sonrió ante el recuerdo de la película con la que no pudo dormir por un mes, pensando que si cerraba los ojos, cuando los abriera, sus padres estarían muertos.

Ahora sentía que su parte fantasmal tenía vida propia, aunque no le daba importancia.

Voló por todos los sitios que pudo. No había nada. Caminó por todos los sitios que podía. Estornudó.** "Demonios…" **ahora tendría que tomar la asquerosas medicinas caseras Fenton. Se acercó a un techo bajo. Se resguardó.

-"¿Quién dijo que buscar a un chica con alas es fácil?"- dijo titiritando de frío.

-"hola Keith…"- escuchó a lo lejos. La hermosa voz de una chica. Si definitivamente era ella.

-"Hola…"- dijo entornándose a verla con mas detenimiento. Era el ángel, pero no se veía como debería… no tenía alas… su cuerpo y su rostro eran los mismos, pero… algo difería en el ángel que conoció.

-"¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?"- dijo mirándola a los ojos con intriga.

La chica de ojos dorados solo lo miró con ternura inmaculada y sonrió amargamente.

-"Si lo recordará… ni siquiera me verías frente a ti…"- le dijo con cierto odio.

-"¿me puedes explicar?"-

-"claro que si… pero… primero quiero irme de este lugar… no se el porque no me gusta…"- le comentó tomándolo de la mano. No podía volar, por tal razón corrían por donde les cubría de la tempestad. Los cabellos de ambos estaban empapados. Las gotas de agua cubrían los dos cuerpos que estaban a la intemperie. La fantasma resopló y se pego a la pared. Danny la miró con interés.

-"Creo que debo de cuidarme más… te lo diré… creo que eres el único que puede saberlo…"-le dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas-"soy descendiente de la dinastía que gobernaba a la zona fantasma… todo iba bien hasta que algo invadió el reino de mis padres… aquella noche, los perdí para siempre… después… solo recuerdo que me entregué a los invasores con tal de que se marcharan… así cayó sobre mí una maldición… condenándome a jamás volver a la zona fantasmal..."- le contó con suma tristeza.

-"¿Qué quiere contigo Vlad?"-

-"No lo se… me arrebató mi collar… sin el nunca volveré a volar…"- le dijo tocándose el cuello tanteando con suavidad.

-"¿te refieres a este?"- le dijo mostrándole el dije colgado en su cuello

-"Es ese…"- dijo acercándose a su pecho y viéndolo-"¿Me lo puedes dar?"- le preguntó alejándose un paso.

-"No… puedo… quitármelo por mi mismo…"-

-"No entiendo porque…"-

-"¿puedes quitármelo tu?"- le preguntó con tranquilidad.

-"No… yo no puedo tomarlo…"-le dijo, por alguna razón, con la cara sonrojada.

-"¿Qué me tienes que asesinar para quitármelo…?"-le dijo en tono de burla

-"No es eso… solo es que… hay dos formas de arrancarlo de tu cuello…"-

-"¿Cuales…?"-

-"La primera… fue como a mi me lo quitaron… la segunda… pues… solo… la verdad no se… nunca la entendí muy bien…"-

-"Tómalo, lo necesitas mas que yo…"-le dijo Danny tomando su mano entre las suyas, pendiendo su mano en su pecho justo debajo en de la cadena, dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa para librarse de tal cosa en su cuello. La chica asintió. Se acercó a él con la mirada clavada en la suya. Danny pensó que algo como una navaja tocaría su pecho o alguna de esas cosas raras que suelen pasar por la mente de Tuck… pero cuando ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le dio un beso pequeño y casi imperceptible en los labios. Si hubiera estado inconsciente, hubiera sido algo efímero como el roce del viento… pero en sus cinco sentidos… eso fue una caricia que lo dejó pasmado…

Al separarse unos segundos después el collar flotó en un halo blanco separándose del guardián y regresó al cuello de su dueña. Un halo de luz celeste, la cubrió por completo, cegando al único espectador. Las alas negras aparecieron de nuevo en su espalda.

-"Gracias… Keith… nunca te olvidaré…"-le dijo lanzándose a sus brazos -"Si he de perder mis alas al amarte… quiero que estés a mi lado al no poder volar…"- le susurró antes emprender su vuelo por Amity Park.

El fantasma se quedó más que perplejo. De alguna manera sonrió. Pasó su mano por sus labios y se elevó cual cohete por los aires, riéndose de su suerte.

La lluvia seguía siendo densa… pero… solo parecía una leve brisa… después de ser besado por un ángel… nada era igual…

La casa estaba en silencio. Nadie más que la chica de ojos rubí estaba en tal morada. El fantasma sonrió, se transformó en el humano que era. Subió a su cuarto y se baño por largo rato, antes de bajar a ver a su invitada. Seguía dormida. Danny se tumbó en el sofá y se quedó dormido. Soñando con el ángel.

**Que mis ojos se despierten…**

…**con la luz de tu mirada…**

La mañana llegó con suma rapidez. El pelinegro se levantó sin hacer ruido. Estaba feliz. Era sábado, su día favorito de la semana. Se estiró un par de veces.

-"Buenos días Jeanne…"- su dijo cuando esta se estiró al despertar.

-"Creo que he dormido mucho…"-le dijo con pereza la chica.

-"No demasiado…"- le dijo clavando su mirada en la suya.

**Yo… a Dios le pido…**

-"¿quieres desayunar?"- le preguntó en la cocina, intentando ponerse el delantal de su madre… lastima que no sabía como…

-"Hoy cocinaré yo…"- le dijo quitándole el delantal de las manos con un brusco movimiento.

-"¿cocinas?"-

-"Claro… pero me gustaría ver como lo hacer tu…"-le dijo poniéndole el delantal rosa sobre sus ropas y atándolo a su cuello y cintura-"De alguna manera veremos que tan bueno eres en esto…"- le dijo viéndolo, evitando reírse.

Le dio una sartén.

-"¿y que es esto?"- le preguntó confundido.

-"Una sartén… donde fríes cosas… algunos son mas hondos… puedes hervir cosas…"-

**Que te quedes a mi lado… **

…**.y que jamás te me vayas… mi vida…**

La chica puso un poco de mantequilla en el centro del cazo de teflón. El pelinegro intentó romper la cáscara de un huevo blanco. El resultado fue una sustancia olorosa, que recordaba a la mantequilla, con unas pequeñas cosas crujientes en el contenido… (Jeanne supo que eran pedazos del cascarón que el ojiazul no pudo eliminar).

La cocina de Danny era poco más que desastrosa. Era un pésimo cocinero. La habitación se llenó de humo negro y el aroma era realmente putrefacto.

Ambos individuos salieron para evitar una posible intoxicación.

…**que mi alma no descanse… **

…**cuando de amarte se trate… mi cielo…**

-"Supongo que nunca me dejaran cocinar de nuevo…"- dijo Danny encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a su compañera con inocencia fingida. La chica le dirigió una mirada de alegría. Sus ojos parecían mostrar la felicidad que le brindaba todas las anécdotas que les pasaban. Danny sonrió sin sentirlo.

-"Supongo que ahora invitaras el desayuno…"-le dijo con aire superior. El medio fantasma tuvo la ligera sospecha de que ese era el objetivo inicial.

-"¿Has estado… deseando que vayamos a desayunar?"-le preguntó confuso

-"Pues claro, ¿crees que podríamos comer tus dotes culinarias?"-

-"Lo dices como si supieras hacer un verdadero bufete…"-le dijo mientras caminaban camino a "Nasty Burger"

… **por los días que me quedan…**

…**y las noches que aun no llegan…**

-"Te sorprenderías…"- le dijo-"Sabes… creo que roncas mucho Daniel…"-

-"No es cierto… tu duermes como roca…"-le dijo tratando de ocultar que de verdad roncaba… Jazz lo había mostrado por medio de un video casero en donde se veía esa faceta de su hermano menor-"ni cuenta te diste…"-

Jeanne solo reprimió su descontrolada carcajada.

-"Me sorprendiste cuando me despertaste…"-

-"¿te asuste?"-le preguntó gentilmente el ojiazul

-"No…"-le respondió con absoluta sinceridad-"Solo… me sentí extraña…"-

-"Define extraña…"-ordenó el adolescente, sin entender a las chicas.

-"Digamos… que me gustaría repetirlo…"-le confesó colorada hasta las orejas.

…**por los hijos de mis hijos…**

…**y los hijos de tus hijos…**

-"…"-Danny se había quedado sin palabras.

-"¡Hola Danny!"-

Era Sam. Y claro Tucker. Comían hamburguesas y malteadas. Estaban sentados en la parte sin techo. Los llamaban con la mano.

La chica de ojos rubí se acercó a ellos. Se sentó del lado de Sam. Danny caminó sin prisa. Era sábado. Un día sin impedimentos. Jeanne fue por su orden, dejando a los amigos solos.

-"Veo que ya… ¿andan?"-dijo Tucker antes de recibir un golpe en la espinilla derecha, cortesía de Sam.

-"No…"- comentó secamente Danny-"Ayer… vi a la chica de las alas… este… fue algo… complejo…"-

-"En pocas palabras… te gusta… ¿me equivoco?"-dedujo Sam.

-"Me gustaría que alguna vez lo hicieras… la verdad es que no puedo… no quiero herir a Jeanne… pero… es que no deseo apresurar mi respuesta…"-les confesó.

-"Invita a salir a esa chica ángel…"-

-"Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil…"-

-"Es lo que recomiendan los psicoterapeutas… yo te ahorro ver a uno…"- le dijo el moreno con sorna comiendo una papa frita.

…**que mi alma no descanse… **

…**cuando de amarte se trate… mi cielo…**

-"Pero… a ver… ella es un ángel… y yo… un adolescente que suplica un poco de clemencia en química… ¿crees que me diga que si? Claro que no…"-

-"Ella cree que eres un fantasma… nadie dijo que tener doble personalidad no tenía ventajas…"-le dijo Sam casi al borde de la risa.

-"¿te molesta si no me rió?"-le dijo el medio fantasma con fastidio.

-"Supongo que no te hace gracia…"-

-"Para nada… iré por mi orden…"-dijo levantándose con deseo de no hablar de eso mas.

-"Claro… Tuck… juro que me parece que esta confundido…"-

**Un segundo más de vida… para darte…**

…**y mi corazón entero entregarte…**

-"Hola de nuevo…"- saludó Jeanne

-"Hola…"- le contestó secamente la pelinegra.

-"Creo que necesito ir al sanitario"-les dijo el moreno, sumamente asustado por la posibilidad de encontrarse entre dos chicas enojadas. Las jóvenes lo miraron perderse entre la multitud, hasta que no vieron rastro de él.

-"veo que te gusta mucho Danny…"-le espetó Sam.

-"Si me gusta… pero dudo que me corresponda… el tiene otras cosas en mente…"- le dijo con cierta melancolía, mirando a lo lejos, evitando la mirada púrpura de su compañera.

-"¿A que te refieres?"-le preguntó la chica vestida de negro.

-"por si no te has dado cuenta…no estoy ciega… créeme, lo veo en su mirada… está enamorado de ti…"-le dijo dolorosamente aceptando la realidad, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

…**un segundo más de vida para amarte…**

…**y a tu lado… para siempre… yo quedarme…**

-"La verdad es que no importa mucho… me conformo con ser su amiga… pero de verdad me duele mucho… no me ha dicho nada… no quiero que lo haga, pero… si me dice algo…"-le contó a la chica de cabellos morenos.

-"Es un poco difícil… hace mucho que no me acuerdo de lo que paso… no se… me quede sin poder corresponderle… sin poder decirle que de verdad en algún momento si sentía eso y más… pero… ahora…"-trató de explicarse Samantha.

-"Se que el intenta comprenderte, es difícil para él… y para Tucker…"-

-"Supongo que sí…"-

…**un segundo más de vida…**

…**a Dios le pido…**

-"¿De que tanto hablan?"-les preguntó sonriente el ojiazul, que las miraba con cierta incredulidad.

-"Cosas de chicas…"- le contestó Sam.

-"Es típico…"-les dijo Danny sentándose al lado de la de cabello grisáceo.

La comida transcurrió con suma tranquilidad. Tuck volvió esperando ver el cadáver de alguna de las dos… cual sería su sorpresa al verlas con bien y hasta riéndose…

"**_Debo dejar de ver películas de terror…"_** se dijo a si mismo el chico de piel canela, pasándole un brazo por los hombros de sus novia.

…**y que si me muero sea de amor…**

La pareja terminó de comer, se marcharon, dejando a Danny solo con Jeanne.

-"Daniel… debo de irme… en casa se han de preguntar que fue lo que me pasó… gracias por todo…"- le dijo caminando a la salida del restaurante de comida rápida.

-"ehh… no creo que les moleste que te quedes un poco más…"-le sugirió poniéndose enfrente de la entrada.

-"No seas exagerado… tengo que irme… acompáñame si así quieres, pero…"-lo quitó de su camino, se alejó caminando por el asfalto.

"**_¿Qué es lo que esperas Fenton? ¡Andan ve por ella! Si ve su casa calcinada… nunca me lo perdonaría…"_** el chico de cabello negro se quedó de pie por unos segundos. Para después correr tras ella. Por alguna razón se empezaba a preocupar por esa chica…

…**y si me enamoro que sea de vos… **

-"¡Jeanne!"-le gritó en tono poco audible.

-"Daniel… tengo que irme a casa… anda ven… creo que a Miriam no le importará…"-

-"No quiero incomodar a nadie… además ¡esta muy lejos!"-

-"¿bromeas? Mas lejos esta tu casa… mira ya casi llegamos…"-

Dieron la vuelta… llegaron a donde una mansión estaba. O por lo menos las ruinas de lo que fue unos días antes…

-"¡¿¡¿¡¿QUE PASÓ AQUÍ!"-vociferó la chica cayendo de rodillas

Danny la miró en el piso y se quedó de piedra… era una de esas imágenes que las pasan tras una guerra. Si… nada quedaba de los jardines o del mármol… solo era negro… sin vida…

La cara de la chica se hundió entre las lágrimas.

-"TU LO SABÍAS… ¡ESTO ERA LO QUE NO PODÍA RECORDAR!"-le gritó con la cara roja-"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"- le cuestionó como si no lo creyera de él.

-"No quería hacerte sufrir…"-le dijo rascándose la nuca.

La chica se puso de pie y hecho a correr. El medio fantasma la siguió. Pero definitivamente no tenía las fuerzas para alcanzarla. Las piernas no le dieron para nada más. Una idea. Para eso se tienen dos personalidades. El aro de luz lo cubrió y de pronto ya era el chico fantasma.

Inició vuelo, buscándola por donde quiera que se hubiera metido.

…**Y que de tu voz sea este corazón…**

La buscó. Y por fin la encontró. Estaba sentada en la acera de un callejón, su cara se ocultaba entre sus manos blancas y suaves. El cabello grisáceo evitaba que Danny la viera directamente a los ojos. Caía sobre sus hombros y rostro, como una cascada que se movía caprichosamente al ritmo del viento que soplaba. Las nubes cubrieron el inmaculado cielo azul. No tardaba en caer la temida tempestad que desde anoche fue anunciada con una leve llovizna. Danny tembló al convertirse en el chico humano. El aire frío le recorría la espalda, causándole calosfríos.

Nada le podía decir para que calmase. Era su culpa. Nunca debió de ocultarle tal cosa.

-"Jeanne… no llores…"- le suplicó hincándose a su lado.

…**todos los días a Dios le pido…**

-"¿Cómo quieres que no llore? ¡he perdido a mi familia!"-

-"Ellos detestarían verte tristes… solo quieren que seas feliz…"-

Le dijo acariciando su rostro, limpiando con su dedo pulgar las nacientes lágrimas en ese sonrojado rostro.

-"Daniel…"- susurró la chica antes de arrojarse fuertemente contra su pecho y tirarlo a frío suelo con ella en cima. Danny gimió por el dolor que el golpe le provocó.

-"¿Estas bien…?"-le preguntó llorosa.

-"De maravilla… vamos… roguémosle a Dios que cuide de todos…"-le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-"No hace falta… yo todos los días… a Dios le pido por todo… y por los que amo…"- le dijo levantándose y limpiándose la lágrimas con la manga de su suéter rojo

FIN DEL CAPITULO SEIS

_¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_

_¡Hola! De nuevo yo. Ando con problemas existenciales…_

_Quedó muy corto! (sufro) pero es que es lo que la escuela me permite… perdón a todos!_

_El próximo capitulo se que les encantará! La canción es de uno de mis grupos favoritos, PANDA. No se lo pierdan. Y si has llegado hasta este capitulo te lo quiero agradecer ! _

_Karo.- Wapa! Como va la vida? Ya por fin actualice! Se que me he tardado, pero algebra no me entra y los exámenes son complejos!_

_Te mando un abrazo de oso y quiero que le mandes un besito de mi parte a Maximiliano / (se vale ¿no?)_

_Cuídate y se una mujer feliz!_


	7. Aviéntame

¡_Hola! He vuelto con este capitulo, después de mil problemas existenciales (he de decir que cada vez me cuesta más trabajo buscar canciones) y de continuos regaños de mi madre, pues nada mas estoy pegada a la computadora ; _

_Pero aquí estoy, cumpliendo mi deber con ustedes y haciéndolo por ocio y diversión. En este momento leerán una canción de café tacuba, se llama Aviéntame, es muy bella y como saben, es el titulo de este capitulo… ya creo que medio mundo la tiene en sus bibliotecas personales, pero, si aun la quieren, dejen su correo y se las paso en formato m4a… (aun no se como convertirla en formato mp3 XD)_

_¡¡A lo que vengo! El capitulo 7_

**Declaimer:** Danny Phantom no me pertenece… es de sus creadores… pero regalan por un tiempo al pelinegro… créanme que los vecinos no dormirán… XDXDXDXDXD

**Sinopsis**: Estoy en el camino que siempre he conocido, pero no se como regresas a casa… he llegado aquí buscándote a ti solo para encontrarme perdido…

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams **

**Capitulo 7**

**Aviéntame**

Danny estaba sentado en la misma butaca de siempre. Asustado por sus resultados del último examen de química ye por que posiblemente reprobará tal materia. Miró con delicadeza al fondo del salón. Un asiento vació le dijo que ya nada podría hacer.

Recordó que en cierta forma era su culpa, el que ese asiento no tuviese dueño… aun así era inminente encontrar a esa persona. No debía olvidarla.

Caminó al escritorio del profesor. Lo miró con una infantil sonrisa que nadie se tragaba.

-"Señor Fenton… debo hablar con sus padres, no es posible que sus notas hayan bajado tanto… no estaba tan mal hace un mes… ¿Qué le sucedió?"- inquirió el hombre mirándolo casi con lastima.

-"Profesor… necesito un asesor… es que no se… antes me daban ayuda…"-

-"Vamos señor Fenton, pida ayuda a esa persona de nuevo, nada le cuesta…"-

-"Es que usted no me entiende…"-

-"No lo hago, porque definitivamente no es problema mió…"-

El profesor se levantó de la silla y se marchó por la puerta, dejando a Danny confundido y añorando a su asesora.

-"¿Cómo te fue en el examen de química, Danny?"- le preguntó amablemente Tucker a la hora del almuerzo.

-"Ni me lo recuerdes"-contestó con recelo el pelinegro-"Me ha ido tan mal que no quiero dar mi cara en esa maldita clase…"- dijo el pelinegro sin dirigirle su celeste mirada a su compañero. Aquello era definitivamente una evasión clara.

-"Pero… no eras tan malo…"-le dijo Tucker con la boca llena de alguna cosa que compró en esa cafetería. Su cara de asco decía que esa pasta negra, era todo, menos algún comestible…-"Demonios, no vuelvo a comprar algo de este lugar…"-comentó escupiendo un poco junto al resto de su incomible almuerzo.

-"Eso dijiste la semana pasada, hoy volviste a hacer lo mismo…"-le reprochó su novia, comiendo una manzana que ella misma había traído de su casa.

-"Sam… se me olvido ponerme algo en la mochila… por eso… he tenido que comer esto…"-le contó a la pelinegra mientras revolvía su alimento con el tenedor de platico blanco.

Danny no comía nada. solo veía la pésima nota de su examen. En la mesa sucia, resaltaba aun mas la enorme "F" color escarlata, que marcada por el profesor, parecía ser mas grande de lo normal.

-"F de Fenton, creo que esa nota te va de maravilla, ¿no lo crees Kwan?"-dijo un corpulento muchacho rubio al pasar por ahí. Tenía una chamarra roja, lo cual indicaba que pertenecía al equipo de fútbol. Además de que su cerebro seguramente era mas pequeño que el de una pobre y diminuta hormiga roja.

-"Cállate, Dash, eso no te importa…"-le contestó molesto el chico afectado.

-"claro, desde que esa perdedora anda con ese tonto de sobrero estupido y un poco después de que esa chica rata de biblioteca se largó… por supuesto que te sientes solo…"-se burlo dash con un notorio aire de superioridad.

-"¿a quien le dices perdedora?"-le dijo Sam atropelladamente

-"Dash, haz como si nunca hubieras llegado…"-le sugirió Tucker, notando como las palabras del abusivo llegaron a lo mas hondo de la mente de su amigo. Era cierto aquello, aunque al medio fantasma le costará admitir que le dolía la falta de su amiga, la de los ojos rubí.

-"Yo me voy…"-avisó Danny, alejándose con pesadez, lejos de la mesa.

-"Deberíamos encontrar la forma de subirle el animo…"-dijo Sam, viendo el dolor de su compañero.

-"Ya se le pasará…"-dijo Tucker sin darle demasiada importancia.

-"Solo espero que no estés equivocado…"-le dijo la chica de ojos púrpuras con sumo desprecio.

El pelinegro de ojos azules, caminaba por la zona de los casilleros, buscando algo que quizá no encontraría. Entró a los baños del tercer piso, donde nadie suele entrar.

Ahí se miró en el sucio espejo que se encontraba arriba de los lavamanos. Vio en su reflejo, la tristeza misma. Ahí vio como le afectaba todo y nada. Recordaba como le dolió el que Sam lo rechazara… si eso aun le molestaba… siempre sentiría un amor sumamente profundo por esa amiga. Después, el como se marchó su amiga Jeanne… eso si fue difícil de entender.

Fue en esa tarde, cuando tras ver la casa, donde Jeanne Oversoul vivió un año de su vida, en mil pedazos; la consoló de estar sola de nuevo.

Le prometió tantas cosas… como que nunca dejaría que se fuera lejos, que se quedaría en su casa… que no permitiría que la llevaran a otra ciudad que no conocía… tantas cosas que nunca las cumplió.

Al llegar a su casa, sus padres le aseguraron que pelearían por la custodia de la huérfana Oversoul, que no la dejarían en la calle. Todo estuvo bien por la semana en la que duró el juicio. Esas noches sin poder dejar de abrazarla entre sueños, evitando que llorara mas de lo que ya había hecho.

_**FLASH BLACK**_

Había sido un día sumamente complicado. Al principio del mismo, ambos caminaban con destino a la escuela. Los dos conversaban de cosas sin importancia; parecía que ya habían olvidado lo que pasaba con la situación legal de Jeanne. Era uno de los pocos momentos en los que se olvidaban de todos los problemas, mas bien disfrutaban de los deliciosos momentos que pasaban como amigos… juntos… en la esperanzada mente de la chica, se esperaba que la viera en algún momento como algo mas que la pobre niña sin hogar que seguramente veía cada vez que la miraba a los ojos. Tan absorta iba en su rostro, que no se fijó cuando su cuerpo golpeó duramente contra algo duro y suave, haciéndola caer de manera inesperada en el asfalto, su cuerpo tocó parcialmente el duro y sucio suelo, ante los incrédulos ojos de su acompañante

-"Jeanne… ¿estas bien?"- le dijo Danny inclinándose levemente para verla, antes de extender su mano para que la tomara.

-"¡Cielos! Creo que Dios me va a castigar…"-se oyó la voz inconfundible de un chico. Era muy elegante y hablaba con un aire despreocupado y muy cortésmente. La mirada de Jeanne subió a enfocarlo. Era un muchacho de unos 16 años, alto de piel blanca.

Se inclinó lo suficiente para tomarla con una sola mano por la cintura y con un leve movimiento la levantó, dando un pasó hacía atrás. Danny se quedó con la mano extendida. Le dirigió una mirada enojada a la persona que la tiró.

-"¿a que te refieres con que te castigaran?"- preguntó Jeanne haciendo referencia a lo dijo antes de levantarla.

-"Claro, ¿acaso no es pecado bajar a un ángel del cielo?"-le dijo con una sonrisa.

La de los ojos cual rubí se sonrojó. El menor de los Fenton inspeccionó al individuo.

Tenía los ojos color miel, brillantes a la luz del sol. El pelo color paja que le caía de manera aristocrática en la frente, acentuando sus varoniles facciones. Era alto y más alto que Danny, tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Vestía con un traje negro, que en tenía un escudito de color azul en la corbata igualmente oscura. En el emblema se leía "Colegio San Cristóbal".

-"… se nos hace tarde… vamos…"-le dijo con recelo el pelinegro.

-"Nos vemos… lo siento mucho…"-le dijo la chica caminando lejos de él.

-"Espera… ¿Cómo te llamas?"-le preguntó el chico de los ojos miel con un mohín de interés que hizo que Danny apresurara el paso.

-"Jeanne Oversoul…"-le dijo al aire, siguiendo a Danny, volteando un momento mas para ver al muchacho. El medio fantasma le tomó muñeca, obligándola a ver al frente.

-"Lindo nombre Jeanne, nos veremos después, me llamo Duncan Maggiore…. Mucho gusto…"- le gritó mientras la veía alejarse por la calle.

Las clases continuaron normales. Llegaron a la casa de Danny, a comer algo que ninguno logró identificar y que sabía a calcetín. (Cabe mencionar que la madre de Danny salió y su padre cocinó… al parecer las dotes culinaria de Danny fueron heredaras de Jack…)

El viernes a las 5:30 PM, mientras ensayaban la obra "Los Miserables"… tocaron a la puerta.

-"Yo iré… quédate sentado…"-le dijo entre risas al ver como el ojiazul cortésmente se levantaba a atender la portezuela. Ella se levantó, caminando con el libro rojo de sus diálogos en la mano derecha.

La chica de cabellos grisáceos, abrió.

Tras ella, estaban tres personas. Dos con la cara llena de vergüenza. Y uno con un rostro triunfante. Este último hizo que Danny frunciera el ceño.

Vlad Plasmius, estaba justo enfrente de Jeanne, imponente, con su traje de satín caro y zapatos italianos, con ese aire tan misterioso que le daba su seguridad.

-"Hola… tu debes de ser la señorita Oversoul… mucho gusto… soy Vladimir Plasmius… puedes llamarme Vlad…"-dijo el hombre inclinándose levemente a tomar la barbilla de la joven, mirando su suave rostro confundido.

El cuerpo de la chica se estremeció al sentir la fría mano del nuevo personaje la tomaba inesperadamente del mentón. Tenía miedo. No de esa persona, sino de que lo que la llegada de esa persona significara en su vida.

-"Pasemos pues… tenemos mucho de que hablar…"- fueron las palabras de su madre.

Aquello hizo que la piel del adolescente se erizará. Algo andaba mal. Las personas entraron, solo para sentarse en la cómoda sala. Jeanne los imitó.

-"Pues… cuéntanos Vlad… ¿Qué me dices de esta inesperada visita?"-dijo Danny con un dejo de resentimiento.

-"Pues… he venido por la persona que voy a cuidar de ahora en adelante…"-anunció Plasmius con risa y satisfacción.

-"¿a que te refieres?"-le dijo el pelinegro retándolo.

-"Danny… querido… queremos decirte que de ahora en adelante… la señorita Jeanne Oversoul… vivirá con… Vlad…"-trató de decir confundida su madre.

-"Mamá… no es cierto… ¿como…?"-balbuceó el ojiazul.

-"El juez dijo que sería lo mejor… acéptalo… ella va estar mejor en una enorme mansión… ¿no lo crees?"-le dijo su padre revolviéndole el pelo suavemente con su enorme mano.

La cara de la chica contenía las lágrimas que su viaje causaba.

-"Iré al baño… si no le molesta… señor Plasmius…"-le informó la chica,

-"Adelante… puedes hacerlo… mañana vendré por ti… para que nos marchemos a tu nuevo hogar…"-le dijo el hombre.

La chica asintió antes de subir por las escaleras, alejándose de esas personas.

Danny se excusó con sus padres y la siguió… no quería que sufriera sola

La oscuridad del segundo piso era cegadora. A cada paso, el adolescente podía ver algo mas, la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por las ventanas lo guiaba.

Cerró sus ojos, escuchando el susurró del viento al penetrarse por las rendijas de las múltiples ventanas de su casa.

No había ningún sonido, aparte de un quedo y doloroso murmullo que venía de su cuarto. La figura de su amiga se mostró ante su mente. Seguramente estaba mirando la luna en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas, iluminada por la palidez de la luna.

Decidido, se encaminó a buscarla. Sus pasos sordos se escuchaban estruendosamente. Aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus sentidos lo guiaban a por el pasillo. Era por demás… ya que esa era su casa y todo le era familiar.

Al llegar a su cuarto, abrió sus hermosos ojos celestes, que iluminados por el leve rayo lunar de su oscuro cuarto. La seriedad de su rostro, se vio enfocada por los ojos de la chica. Que sentada en la cama, lloraba en silencio.

Moverse fue complicado. Cada paso, era un movimiento complejo, parecía que había olvidado como caminar, era un manojo de nervios y de dolor. Jeanne no le dirigió palabra alguna. No podía hacerlo sin sollozar. Por eso prefirió callar, ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas.

Danny se sentó en la cama, mirándola fijamente, con un sentimiento contenido.

Cuando posó sus manos en la cama, ella levantó el rostro y lo entornó para verlo directamente a los ojos. El joven Fenton pudo ver como su rostro blanco estaba lleno de lagrimas cristalinas, por la blanca luz que la iluminó. Parecía sumida en la tristeza. Sus brazos recorrieron los hombros femeninos. Acercándola a su cuerpo, sonrojándose al sentir el calor que venía de la persona que abrazaba.

**Abrázame… y muérdeme… **

…**llévate contigo mis heridas…**

La chica se relajó en su pecho, escuchando el calido latir de su corazón. El calor que aquellos brazos le causaban. Que la cuidaban en tal momento de necesidad. Tibios y reconfortantes, capaces de evitar el caer de su diluvio de lagrimas. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de su protector, aceptando su abrazó, recargando su cabeza en su hombro derecho. Disfrutaba de la suavidad que se presentaba en la piel de la nuca del joven. Del perfume que despedía su cuerpo y de la forma en que la atraía hacia el. De una manera protectora y celosa. Tierna y desesperada. Repentina y delicada. Triste y necesitada.

Nadie dijo nada. No era necesario.

**Aviéntame… y déjame…**

Un sollozo rompió el silencio de ambos. Jeanne se quería soltarse. Puso sus manos en el pecho de Danny y se alejó por un momento de su captor.

El muchacho la liberó de sus brazos, solo un instante, antes de atraparla de la cintura para atraerla de nuevo. Aquello fue sumamente fácil, ella no opuso resistencia. Solo soltó sus lágrimas en su hombro aferrándose a su playera, estrujándola con las manos, tratando de no gritar el dolor que toda la situación le provocaba.

Danny pasó su mano por la espalda de su compañera, en un delicado vaivén cariñoso en el que la intentaba reconfortar.

-"Tranquila… estoy contigo…"-fue lo único que le pudo susurrar al oído.

Esas palabras acariciaron calidamente el cartílago de su oreja, eso hizo que se abrazara aun más a él cerrando sus ojos.

Definitivamente les dolía que se separaran.

…**mientras yo contemplo….**

…**tu partida…**

Danny se quedó con ella en brazos por largo rato, acariciando su cabello. Escuchando su respiración agitada. Sollozando, hasta que el latir del corazón del pelinegro la arrulló y se quedó dormida.

Danny la recostó a su lado, abrazándola con cuidado de no despertarla.

Cerró sus ojos, pero no para dormir, sino para elevar una plegaría al cielo.

Esperando que ella vuelva a abrir su ojos.

**En espera…**

…**de que vuelvas…**

La contempló un momento. Vio sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, blancas a la luz de la luna llena. Tomó una puntita de la sabana de su cama y limpió suavemente su rostro, antes de besar su frente y abrazarla de nuevo y quedar profundamente dormido.

El mañana llegó de nuevo. La miro levantarse y perderse en el pasillo de su casa.

Se sentó en el sofá. Danny se acercó a su lado.

-"No quiero que te vayas…"-le dijo por primera vez.

-"Es inevitable, el juez lo decidió…"-contestó su madre.

Ella no lo miró a los ojos.

-"Jeanne… quiero que vengas…"-le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola lejos de sus padres y de cualquiera que los pudiera ver.

-"Jeanne… quiero decirte que yo… se… que…"-

-"Danny… yo siempre te recordaré…"-

…**Y talvez… **

…**vuelvas por mí…**

El muchacho sonrió.

-"¿nos volveremos a ver?"-

-"Prométeme que vendrás por mi…"-le dijo Danny con una sonrisa.

-"Lo juro…"-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla…

-"JEANNE… YA LLEGÓ VLAD…"-le gritó Jack.

-"Nos vemos… después…"-

-"Adiós…"-

Danny cerró la distancia entre ambos con sus labios, delicadamente, por alguna razón que no conocía y que en ese momento no le importaba. Solo pasó su mano por la nuca de su compañera y la acercó aun mas, sintiendo como temblaba ante el contacto.

La calidez que sentía en su pecho era muy extraña. De pronto dejar que se fuera era muy complicado…

…**Y ya te vas que me dirás…  
…dirás que poco sabes tu decir…**

Ambos caminaron a la entrada del la casa. Vlad estaba imponente frente a su Ferrari deportivo negro.

-"Hola Jeanne… querida… mucho gusto…"-

-"Un placer señor Plasmius…"-le contestó con tristeza.

-"El placer es mío… quiero que conozcas a alguien que vive conmigo…Duncan… ven"-dijo el hombre al auto. La puerta se abrió. De él bajo un muchacho de cabellos color paja. Danny tragó saliva. Tembló de miedo al ver como los labios de la chica dibujaban una clara sonrisa.

-"Nos volvemos a ver…"-le dijo galantemente el muchacho.

-"¿ya se conocían?"-preguntó Plasmius.

-"Si, creo que fue en un sueño, pero… si la conozco…"-le contestó Duncan, deleitándose con la cara de celos de Fenton

-"¡Que inesperado! El es mi sobrino, querida Jeanne…"-dijo Vlad con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Subió al auto con Duncan.

Fue lo único que pudo hacer… antes de verla partir con Vlad en un auto negro.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**_

Danny solo se limpió la cara con su ante brazo, tras refrescarse con el agua del grifo.

Desde hacía un mes que trabajaba en la obra junto con Valerie.

Poco después se sentía un poco solo. Entre Tucker y Sam… era complicado…

Todos se burlaban… del enamorado sin amigos…

**Despídete… ya no estará…**

No supo nada del ángel… ni de ella… era muy complicado de explicar.

Salió del baño, solo para encontrarse con Sam.

-"¿ten encuentras bien?"-

-"De maravilla…"-

-"Claro que no… ¿la extrañas mucho?"-

-"Es normal… era mi amiga…"-

-"Se donde esta…"-

…**al menos…**

…**ten con ella esa bondad… **

-"¿Dónde está?"-

-"Ella… está… en el San Cristóbal… ¿te acuerdas de que fui por un tiempo a esa escuela de ricos? Ahí está… ¿vamos después de clases?"-

-"no…"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Porque no y ya…"-le dijo sin mas explicaciones.

…**te extrañaré…**

…**no mentiré…**

-"Danny… sabes que la quieres mucho… ve a verla…"-

Esa tarde caminaba por la escuela de mimados. El San Cristóbal. Los chicos usaban uniforme, casi como en las películas baratas.

La buscó con la mirada. Casi todas las chicas eran rubias. Que fastidio. Por primera vez supo porque Sam odiaba esa escuela tan poco agradable. ¿Quién sobreviviría entre tantas personas tan superficiales. Todas usaban cintas rosas en el pelo, al verlo sonreían y cuchichiaban sin cesar. Pensó que era necesario volver a casa. Que sería mas practico.

De pronto, como un milagro, la vio de pie con un puñado de chicos. Ella estaba vestida con una falda roja y una blusa blanca… el uniforme de la escuela. Se veía diferente. Muy diferente. Algo de pronto aterró al medio fantasma. Al lado de su compañera, estaba el mismo joven con el que chocó con ella. Ambos se lucían felices… más que él en ese momento. Parecía que ella por fin lo olvidó…

…**me duele que no estés…**

…**y tú te vas… **

-"Adiós Jeanne…"-dijo en un murmullo el pelinegro con una tristeza inmaculada, dando la vuelta para regresar a su casa.

Caminaba sin mirar atrás… sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-"¡Danny…!"-escuchó que lo llamaba.

Alguien posó su mano en su hombro. Se sentía extraño.

Se entornó. Era ella. Solo tenía un par de opciones… el elegía…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Karo**_.- wapa! A como me encanta leer tus comentarios! Siempre me pones de buen humor! DDDDDD Sabes que me encanta el nombre de Maxi… me recuerda a un emperador mexicano con su wapisima esposa! (osea tu…XD) _

_Quiero que le mandes un besototototote a ese chico! _

**GotichGirl**_cuanto tiempo sin leerte! Quiero decirte que esa confusion es normal, pero quiero aclararlo en el proximo capitulo para que nadie se quede sin saber la verdad de Jeanne…. Un abrazo de oso y muchos saludos! (por cierto… soy fan de Ember!)_

**Chuvybyturner.- **_ay nena! No sabes que pena me da contigo! Es que cuando subi el capitulo me pasaron tu rr! Mugre sistema! Me enoja mucho! Quiero disculparme contigo por lo que paso! Quiero que me disculpes… XD un saludote!_

**Tane-chan**_ wow! Linkin park ¡!XP me encanta! Y si… los misterios de Jeanne se develaran en el proximo capitulo! Me encanta que pueda contar contigo! Soy tan feliz!_

_Baibai_

**Quiero agregar que Duncan esta basado en mi amigo miguel… (que esta guapisimo) y q alguna vez fue mi amor platonicoXD**


	8. Imbranato:Alucinado

**Declaimer:** Danny Phantom no me pertenece… es de sus creadores… pero regalan por un tiempo al pelinegro… créanme que los vecinos no dormirán… XDXDXDXDXD

**Sinopsis**: Estoy en el camino que siempre he conocido, pero no se como regresas a casa… he llegado aquí buscándote a ti solo para encontrarme perdido…

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams **

**Capitulo 8**

**Imbranato (Alucinado)**

-"Hey Daniel… ¿me escuchas?"-preguntó de nuevo.

-"Hola…"-dijo casi en un delicado susurro. Ni siquiera se entornó para verla.

Ella se asomó por detrás. La sensación de ser observado detalladamente por la joven, le hizo que los nervios se pusieran a trabajar-"¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal tu nueva vida?"-

-"No me quejo… vivir con Vladimir y Done es divertido…"-le confesó con simpleza.

-"¿Done?"-preguntó sin realmente querer saber la respuesta

-"Duncan… es como le dicen… no se… me parece cómico…"-contó sin darle importancia mayor-"¿Qué ha sido de la obra?"-

-"Un asco si me lo preguntas…"-

-"que lástima… habíamos practicado tanto…"-recordó con suma nostalgia

-"Te acompaño a casa…"-soltó el pelinegro antes de que algo los interrumpiera.

-"Cla… ro…"-asintió la chica con un poco de timidez.

Danny la sonrió. Aun podía hacerla sentir ciertos sentimientos.

Caminaban con cierta paz. Por primera vez la sonrisa de ambos era completa. Al momento en que andaban por las calles de Amity Park.

-"Sabes… en casa te extrañamos…"-dijo el chico metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Mirando al cielo.

-"¿en serio? Yo también… los extraño mucho… en especial a ti…"-le dijo con un leve color carmín en las mejillas. El chico de cabellos morenos se quedó sumamente sorprendido.

-"La verdad es que si te echo de menos…"-le confesó deteniéndose para verla a los ojos.

-"¿En serio? Pensé que solo era la mocosa huérfana de tu casa…"-

-"nunca he pensado en eso…"-le contestó si una sola pista de mentira.

-"Gracias Daniel, eso me hace sentir feliz…"-

-"¿Sabes que me pone mas contento?"-

Ella negó suavemente.

-"Saber que no te has olvidado de mí…"-

-"¿Cómo podría olvidarme de lo que mas quiero? Estas en mis alegrías… estas en mi sufrir… si no estoy contigo… yo no soy feliz…"-le dijo casi gritándolo

-"Yo… también te quiero de esa manera…"-le dijo acariciando su mejilla de una forma calida y reconfortante-"Yo soy el que más desea que estés a mi lado…"-le dijo pasando su brazo por la cintura de su acompañante. Acercándola a é-"Ya no quiero que estemos lejos…"-

-"No podemos decir que es lo que esta bien…. Y que es lo que esta mal… debemos ser fuertes…"- dijo con poca seguridad.

-"Supongo que eres… una persona muy especial…"-

-"Eh… claro… quiero decirte algo desde hace tiempo… pero no había tenido el valor de decírtelo…"-le dijo sin poder contenerse ni un momento.

-"Claro…"-Le contestó confundido.

Sus pasos eran cada vez más decididos, cada vez más seguros y mas sonoros en las solitarias calles por las que ambos caminaban.

La chica caminó hasta una fábrica desierta. Nada había. La chica miro tres veces y antes de que el dijera nada saco de sus ropas el collar de plata del ángel.

-"No debo mentir… es mejor que lo sepas desde este momento…"-le dijo mirándolo con cierta alegría y mucha desición.

En ese momento el objeto brilló, cegando a Danny. Antes de que algo saliera de su boca, el ángel apareció en frente de él.

-"¿Basia?"-

-"Danny… soy un híbrido…"-le dijo con la misma voz que ya con anterioridad escuchó.

-"Pero… ¿Cómo…?"-tartamudeó el pobre pelinegro, asustado.

-"No lo recordaba… mis padres fueron los que me crearon… ellos me convirtieron en esto… fusionaron mi ADN con el de este fantasma… por eso soy esto… yo originalmente era solo una niña como tu… mis padres murieron queriendo que volviera a ser un humano normal… lo que falló es que nunca podré estar completamente libre de este ser… si algo le pasaba… seguramente a mi me ocurriría lo mismo… por eso el amo Vlad nos ha fusionado de nuevo… es por seguridad de ambas…"-confesó el ángel.

-"¿Tu eres como yo? ¿Vlad te ha hecho esto?"-preguntó Danny

-"No se a que te refieres con "parecido a mi"…"-

-"me refiero a que…"-

Un terrible estruendo se escuchó. El joven salió disparado a la pared, sintiendo como algo malo surgiría de ese "pequeño encuentro"

-"El es esto querida Jeanne…"-se escuchó la voz de Vlad, mientras una garra metálica sujetaba del pecho a Danny, estrujándolo poco a poco, con una leve descarga eléctrica, hasta que se volvió, involuntariamente, el chico fantasma…

-"¿Keith?"-soltó con sorpresa el ángel.

-"El es caballero de la corte, que se encargó de la rebelión… mi querida Basia…"-le dijo posando sus manos en sus hombros. La figura femenina lo miro incrédula.

-"No es cierto…"-

-"Claro que si… en este momento no luce como el caballero de la armadura de oro… pero te aseguro… que lo es…"-le repitió el hombre…

-"No… no quiero creerlo…"-

-"Como dicen… ver para creer…"-le comentó con sorna.

-"¿Qué es lo que dices? Yo no soy ningún caballero… solo soy Danny…"-

-"Claro… lo que tu digas Keith Macronim Du Grantwe…"-

Algo en la mente del chico fantasma lo hacía creer en lo que le decían.

-"Recuerda que el vencedor sería aquel que tuviera las alas… este tonto te las ha querido arrebatar de una manera cruel… destrúyelo…"-

La chica de las alas negras elevó sus manos al cielo, con lágrimas en los ojos, formando ectoplasma azul. Danny forcejeaba con la cosa que lo aprisionaba. Era demasiado para el…

-"No lo haré…"-decidió el ser celestial

-"¡¿Por qué! El te ha mentido… ¡te ha hecho daño!"-

-"No… simplemente hago uso de mis sentimientos… liberándolo de lo que se merece… por amor…"-le contestó ella bajando sus manos-"Es hora de irnos…"-ordenó suavemente al hombre que le estaba hablando-"Te prohíbo que le hagas daño alguno… Libéralo…"-le dijo con tristeza-"Adiós…"-le dijo desmaterializándose y perdiéndose en el cielo.

Danny salió tras ella, volando a gran velocidad, intentando no perderle de vista. En un arranque de poder, logro tomar la mano derecha de la chica, haciendo que ella se detuviera con mucha brusquedad, cayendo encima de él. El fantasma intentó alzarse en vuelo, pero en cierta forma prefirió atrapar a la chica angelical, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, manteniéndose elevado por un momento

-"Keith… ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme? ¿En serio fue el dinero capaz de hacerte olvidarme?"-le susurró la joven al oído, abrazándose a su cuello de manera suave.

Danny sintió que algo en su interior salía en ese preciso instante al exterior. Era algo que jamás sintió… su parte fantasmal le contestó al ángel… como si tuviera una conciencia propia… como si la ausencia de esa "princesa" le hiciera mal…

-"Yo nunca le quise hacer daño, princesa… quiero que sepa que aunque fui encomendado para destruirle… jamás lo haré… la amo mas de lo que puedo expresarle…"-

Danny se sintió confundido… algo en su mente dejo de ser el, para convertirse en otra persona. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. De una u otra manera su parte no humana se apoderó de su cuerpo y era ahora el que hablaba.

-"Keith… yo ya no se que creer…"-Jeanne sentía que no era ella… no le extrañaba… solo era la sensación de confusa de saber que Danny y el chico fantasma eran la misma cosa… o en este caso, el mismo ser…

-"¿Qué fue lo que nos paso? ¿Acaso soy el único que la necesita de manera casi posesiva?"-le susurró el fantasma

-"Aunque no lo creas yo también… te necesito…"-le dijo la figura femenina-"Pero… sabes que desde el primer momento, esto nunca debió de ser…"-

-"Es mi deber cuidar de ti… juré por todo lo sagrado de nuestro mundo, que no permitiría que le hicieran daño…"- comentó en forma de un murmullo que se aderezaba con la tristeza de su alma.

Los cuerpos de Danny y Jeanne eran solo marionetas en el juego de aquellos seres que se amaban. Claro que no comprendían nada, solo sentían que era mas que era importante no interferir. Pero al sentir como ambas almas se acercaban y sentían como su amor crecía.

El fantasma de cabellos blancos acarició la delicada y sonrojada mejilla de la princesa, sin dejar perderse en su mirada dorada, quien no dejaba de admirar el verde de sus ojos, abrazando su cuello cubierto por la tela de su ropa negra.

El chico Danny y la verdadera dueña del cuerpo donde estaba el alma del ángel, solo veían incrédulos la imagen que eran capaces de ver.

No era realmente un problema. No hasta que un aro de luz blanca los cubrió y de manera sorpresiva se transformaron en sus formas humanas, cayendo con gran estruendo en el suelo del la calle, que a oscuras mantenía un extraño fulgor debido a la luz de la luna , cosa que asustó a los adolescentes, quienes habían recobrado el control sobre su cuerpo.

Danny intentó transformase de nuevo, pero no le era posible. Miró a Jeanne a los ojos, solo para verla más confundida de lo que el ya estaba.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-preguntó confuso el joven de cabellos morenos

-"No lo se… creo que fue algo muy… pero muy raro… además… yo no sabía que… ella… o yo… era… o soy… o como sea… una princesa…"-le dijo con un dejo de repulsión.

-"Ni yo que mi parte fantasmal tuviera conciencia…"-le confesó casi preocupado.

-"Me tengo que ir… seguramente Vlad estará preocupado…"-

-"No vuelvas…"-

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Qué no haga casi de las órdenes de mi tutor? ¿Qué hago a un lado las órdenes del juez?"-le preguntó si escuchar el tono suplicante con el que le pedía que se quedará.

-"Si lo pones de esa manera… se oye horrible…"-le comentó con cierta desesperación sumamente notoria-"Es… la verdad es que… Vlad no es ser bueno… por eso debes de volver… con mi familia… conmigo…"-le dijo extendiéndole una mano para que la tomara.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-"No Daniel… yo no puedo hacer eso…"-le dijo alejándose un paso más.

-"¿Por qué?"-preguntó con un hilo de voz

-"Esto no debe de ser… tu y yo no debemos de estar juntos…"-le repitió cabizbaja

-"¿Quién te dijo eso? Yo se que tu me quieres… yo te quiero… ¿Qué esta mal ahí?"-

-"No hay nada de malo… pero, aun así… no me busques mas…"-le gritó antes de salir corriendo por la acera.

-"No dejaré que te vayas de nuevo…"-fue lo único que le dijo tomándola de la muñeca. Sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos celestes. El frío viento pasó por la espalda de ambos, haciendo que los cabellos de la chica volarán, al igual que sus lágrimas.

_**E'iniziato tutto per un tuo capriccio**_

**Ha empezado todo…**

…**era tu capricho…**

-"No… Daniel… entiéndeme… no puedo estar contigo..."-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"No puedo decírtelo…"-

-"Entonces no puedes irte…"-

_**Io non mi fidavo..era solo sesso**_

**Yo no me fiaba… era sólo una amistad…**

-"Tu no eres mi amo… no tienes derecho alguno sobre mi… no eres nada mío…"-

-"Si me dejaras sería algo mas…"-

-"Daniel… no sabes lo feliz que en otro momento esa frase me pondría… pero en este momento no puedo… no debo…"-

-"Explícate… si no, no puedo creerte…"-

-"¿Qué no te basta y sobra que sepas lo que por ti siento?"-

-"No… necesito saber que aún me quieres… no quiero verte al lado de otra persona cuando menos me lo espere…"-trató de explicar el joven de cabellos morenos.

-"¿Qué es lo que insinúas? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?"-le preguntó en momento de confusión, Jeanne-"Daniel, yo siento algo muy profundo por ti… quiero saber que es lo que tu quieres conmigo…"-le pidió con desesperación. Danny la comprendió. Ella nunca le pidió que correspondiera lo que el siente, porque en el momento en que se conocieron, el no podía pensar en nadie más que Sam. Ahora que no estaba cerca de Jeanne… las cosas eran distintas… la necesidad de verla lo enervaba.

_**Ma il sesso è un'attitudine**_

_**Come l'arte in genere**_

**Mas que una amistad… una actitud…**

…**como el arte en general…**

-"Yo…"-intentó balbuceó el pelinegro sin siquiera conocer realmente lo que sentía-"Jeanne… yo no se que es lo que siento por ti en este momento… pero por favor… no te alejes de mí… te lo suplicó… sin ti la verdad es que no sabré que hacer…"-

La chica de ojos brillantes negó un par de veces con la cabeza sin dejar de sostenerle una mirada de incredulidad y dolor.

_**E forse l'ho capito e sono qui**_

…**así lo he comprendido... estoy aquí.**

-"Entonces déjame darte un beso…"-pidió el ojiazul

La cara de la joven Oversoul, se llenó de un sentimiento extraño y ambiguo.

El hermoso rostro de su compañera estaba lleno de confusión, en su mirada un leve pensamiento de pudor la llenó su corazón… haciéndola retroceder como un leve reflejo de temor.

El medio fantasma sonrió amargamente ante la reacción de Jeanne. Se acercó con un decidido paso, cerrando totalmente la distancia entre él y ella… la miró por un instante… vio el amor que le profesaba de manera especial… también sintió el miedo en su corazón… aquel miedo de ser usada…

-"Por favor…"-pidió encarecidamente

…_**Scusa sai se provo a insistere…**_

…**escúchame si trato de insistir… **

Tras decir esas palabras acarició con su mano derecha el cuello de Jeanne, antes de sorprenderla tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a sí mismo, dirigiéndole una mirada de cariño infinito, para después besarla con el mismo deseo con el que soñó desde hace tiempo… pero no sabía porqué…

Los Rubíes de Jeanne solo se quedaron abiertos de manera sorprendente, mientras no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la caricia de los labios del joven Fenton…

…_**divento insopportabile..  
…ma ti amo…ti amo…ti amo…**_

…_**ci risiamo..vabè, è antico, ma ti amo..**_

…**aguanta soportándome…  
…más te amo... te amo... te amo…  
…soy pesado… es antiguo… más te amo…**

La chica sentía como la desesperación de su ex compañero de clases, la forma en que estaba besándola, le decía que era más que solo un beso por compasión…

La suavidad en la que la atraía cada vez que se quería alejar para tomar aire… la brisa de la ciudad acariciaba la espalda de ambos… era una sensación indescriptible… suave… delicada… cariñosa… ¿enamorada?

Fue entonces cuando la mente de la huérfana volvió a controlar su cuerpo, alejando a Danny con un movimiento brusco y asustado.

-"No me hagas sufrir… tu amas a Samantha… déjame de una vez por todas…"-

_**E scusa se ti amo e se ci conosciamo**_

_**Da due mesi o poco più**_

**Perdona si te amo,  
y si nos encontramos,  
hace un mes o poco más,**

-"Siento en cada latir de tu corazón el eco de esa chica… se que no me amas… déjame en paz… déjame vivir…"-le dijo antes de correr desesperadamente lejos de él… mientras el pobre chico estaba mas que confundido…

La mirada celeste de Fenton parecía perderse viendo la sobra de una colegiala corriendo por las calles desoladas y sin el valor de seguirla…

Decidió que no podía amarla como ella quería… por respeto a Sam y a ella debía dejarle ir… era lo mejor… pero su corazón le decía que era una tontería marcharse sin decirle la verdad… al menos la verdad que el conocía…

_**E scusa se non parlo piano  
Ma se non urlo muoio**_

…**perdona si no te hablo bajo…  
…sino lo grito muero…**

-"Te amo…"-le gritó sin estar seguro de que le escuchó…

Regresó a su casa, sumamente triste… de una u otra manera sentía algo por ella… algo muy grande… muy… ¿Especial?

-"Danny… ¿has sabido algo de la señorita Oversoul?"-le preguntó cordialmente su madre.

"**_¿de verdad lo quieres saber? Creo que me he enamorado de ella… pero la chica, piensa que la engaño… se siente usada… cree que sigo pensando en Sam… y por si te parece poco… mi alter ego fantasmal, parece tener vida propia y se enamora de un ángel de alas negras… y si no fuera más tragedia… el ángel es la misma chica que quiero…."_**Pensó rápidamente la mente del joven fantasma

-"No… para nada… ¿tu si?"-le contestó con cierta sorna, que su madre no notó…

-"No… por eso te preguntaba"-

-"Iré a mi cuarto…"-

…_**non so se sai…**_

…_**che la amo…**_

…**¿les he dicho ya... **

…**que la amo?**

Se acostó en la cama con suavidad, disfrutando de la suavidad de las sabanas limpias.

Recordó que en esa cama durmió con Jeanne… era extraño el sentimiento que surgió al verla llorar en esa cama…

¿Que podía hacer? ¿Correr tras ella? ¿Besarle cada vez que podía?

¿Qué tenía que ver Vlad en todo eso? ¿Cómo fue que conoció al ángel…?

¿Tenía problemas de doble personalidad? ¿Desde cuando era un caballero?

_**E scusami se rido… **_

…_**dall'imbarazzo cedo**_

**Perdona si me rió…**

… **por mi desasosiego…**

La risa mezclada con las lágrimas se escuchó con eco en el cuarto… era una risa sin alegría… era tenebrosa y sumamente triste.

-"Me gustaría saber que es lo que pasa con mi vida…"-

-"Eso es algo que yo puedo contestarle, joven Keith"-escuchó la voz de una mujer, una dama que ya había tenido el placer de conocer…

-"Desiré…"- rezó la voz del chico, antes de transformarse.

-"La que viste y calza…"-contestó el genio femenino.

El fantasma se puso en posición de combate, de manera que pudiera esquivar los golpes del espectro.

-"ahora no es momento de pelear… he venido por ordenes de mi princesa… su alteza Basia…"-respondió con simpleza. A pesar de que ella amaba golpear a su adversario, sus palabras parecían mostrar el respeto que le infundía su soberana, ya que parecía feliz de cumplir su misión.

-"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con Basia?"-preguntó Danny, sorprendiéndose, ya que el ni siquiera pensó la pregunta…

-"Debemos de ir al portal que se conecta a la zona fantasma… el portal… Oversoul… su majestad lo espera ahí…"-

-"¿Existe el portal Oversoul?"-

-"Claro que si. Fue como nuestra soberana fue capturada… y fusionada con esa mocosa…"-le comentó con un dejo de rencor.

-"¿Dónde está ese portal?"-

-"Esta… en Fadden Hills…"-contestó la mujer.

-"Eso es demasiado lejos…"-

-"Eres un fantasma… usa la habilidad especial que tenemos… piensa en el lugar intensamente… llegarás ahí al instante…"-

-"Pero jamás he estado en Fadden Hills…"-

-"En ese caso piensa en su alteza… en su compañía… veras como llegas de la misma manera…"-le explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Cerró los ojos, apretando los puños… pensó en ella… o mejor dicho en ellas…

-"Abre los ojos Keith…"-le susurró Basia

La vio… estaba de pie junto a él… estaba junto a un portal de color rojo… en una casa destruida… seguramente la casa donde vivió Jeanne…

-"Dejaré que ella le hable…"-dijo transformándose lentamente, sus cabellos se volvieron grisáceos y sus ojos dorados se tornaron de un color granate…

Danny hizo lo mismo. Frente a frente ambos se quedaron callados.

**_E scusa se ti amo e se ci conosciamo_**

_**Da due mesi o poco più**_

**Perdona si te amo,  
y si nos encontramos,  
hace un mes o poco más,**

-"Daniel… yo…"-

Danny sonrió. La tomó de la mano y acercó sus labios a su oído. Sopló con la suavidad de la brisa marina… aquellas palabras cubrieron el alma de la que escuchó la verdad del corazón del pelinegro Fenton

-"Tengo que admitir que… Jeanne Oversoul… yo…"-

**_E scusa se non parlo piano  
Ma se non urlo muoio_**

…**perdona si no te hablo bajo…  
…sino lo grito muero…**

La chica se arrojó a su pecho con una gran sonrisa… feliz de ser correspondida por el chico que le enseñó que era capaz de amar con todo su ser…

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

_**All'idea di averti accanto  
E sentirmi tuo soltanto**_

**Solo por tenerte aun lado…**

…**sentirme entre tus brazos…**

Danny abrazó suavemente su cintura y se no dijo nada.

La tenía en sus brazos… mas no podía pedir… era un momento de gran felicidad… no dejaría que se marchará… nunca…

_**E sono qui che parlo emozionato**_

**Estoy aquí y yo hablo emocionado**

**_  
_**-"Te he extrañado mucho... mi querido Daniel... ¿me has echado de menos?"-le dijo sin soltarlo, deleitándose con el aroma que salía del cuerpo del joven.

-"Tanto que ya estoy..."-Fenton quiso decir algo a la persona que estaba en sus brazos… pero se detuvo a pensar detalladamente como sería la palabra que definiría esa situación.

-"¿como dices que estas?"-cuestionó impaciente

…_**e sono un imbranato!**_

**Estoy alucinado...**

-"Estoy alucinado..."-le dijo separándose de ella para que viera su mirada.

Ella solo le miro con ternura-"Por que yo… te… a…"-

-"Es hora de conocer su pasado joven Keith… usted también… alteza…"-les recordó Desiré con suavidad, sin dejar que el adolescente logrará su cometido…

El ojiazul extendió su mano a su compañera. Ella la tomó y al mismo tiempo se transformaron, adentrándose en la zona fantasmal… sin saber que nuevas cosas les pasará…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Hola a todos! Como están? Les gusto? Quiero agradecer a la señorita Brenda-san por la ayuda de la traducción de la canción del italiano…S_

_Aun queda muchooooooooooooooo por definir… como: ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Danny? ¿Qué tiene que ver el ángel, Jeanne, los fantasmas y Keith en todo esto?_

_Próximo capitulo… "As Long As You Love Me…" que seguramente contestará las preguntas que todos tienen y que juro contestaré… _

_La canción es de Tiziano Ferro… ya saben pídanla…_

_Quiero agradecer a mis queridos lectores… el día 31 de marzo subo sus respuestas… es muy noche en México… debo de dormir… se despide la loca con insomnio a las 2:45 am del 30 de marzo… XD_

CONTESTACIONES A LOS RR

chuvybyturner: ¡hola! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien un saludote!

Me siento feliz de que te guste esta historia, así me animo a escribir mas! XD

El otro día vi los padrinos mágicos y me acordé de ti… XXXXXXXD

¿Oie… no quieres agregarme en el msn? A menos que no tengas Messenger… y tengas yahoo… como sea me sentiré feliz de escribirte a cualquier correo que tu me digas….

El mío es si quieres agrégame XP

XDXDXDXDXDXD

¡Un calido abrazo de tu desquiciada camarada la Dollisapi-chan!

Jupina: Wow gracias por los comentarios a cada uno de los capitulas me dejaste sin palabras U muchas gracias por leer en serio es un placer conocerte querida Jupinita… D

¡Claro que te paso la canción! Solo dime si ese es el correo al que debo de mandarla, sino lo es, agrégame soy XD

Muchisimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia, se despide tu amiga Dollisapi )


	9. Amarte Duele

**¡¡Ea! ¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos al capitulo más largo de este fanfic, pues en este conocerán lo que mi cabecita ha estado maquinando desde que inicie esta historia… claro que unos cambios sumamente drásticos y con mucha angustia… **

**Declaimer:** Danny Phantom no me pertenece… es de sus creadores… pero regalan por un tiempo al pelinegro… créanme que los vecinos no dormirán… XDXDXDXDXD

**Sinopsis**: Estoy en el camino que siempre he conocido, pero no se como regresas a casa… he llegado aquí buscándote a ti solo para encontrarme perdido…

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams **

**Capitulo 9**

**Amarte Duele**

"_I miss you… like the desserts miss the rain…"_

El portal Oversoul, no era muy diferente al portal que los Fenton crearon… si no cuentas que era de un rojo intenso y que se encontraba en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la casa de una familia común de la ciudad de Fadden Hills.

Cuando el pelinegro llegó lo primero que vio fue el piso que alguna vez fue tan blanco como el mármol, después logró entre ver la mitad de las escaleras, por donde seguramente era fácil ver a Jeanne bajar a la hora de la cena. La cocina empolvada le creaba la impresión de poder percibir el aroma de una comida casera hecha por la difunta madre de su amiga.

El fantasma miró al ángel que estaba a su lado. La figura le sonrió calidamente. Danny sintió que no era ella, que no era Jeanne Oversoul la que lo miraba… era otra… no era ese ser humano que conoció en la clase de canto… no era la que sufría con su partida… y mucho menos era la que necesitaba de un chico de 15 años… ese ser estaba esperando al fantasma de cabello blanco… lo necesitaba tanto como… la verdad es que no tenía importancia decirlo…

Danny tomó la mano que le ofrecían y se aventuró a la zona fantasmal.

Sentía que ese era el lugar donde pertenecía… pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese lugar con él y con todo lo que estaba pasando? Todo y nada tenía sentido al estar ahí con una persona que sentía que amaba… y a su vez no sabía nada sobre ella…

El paso entre el mundo real y la zona de los fantasmas era sumamente complejo. El frío que se percibía era poco común… además de que la segadora luz carmesí no dejaba ver nada mas que un infinito color sangre… el adolescente tragó saliva…

La chica apretó su mano suavemente. El viró a verla. Sus ojos verdes enfocaron su blanco y delicado rostro sonriente. El le devolvió el gesto. El viaje terminó de manera sorpresiva, justo cuando un destello de luz púrpura golpeo al chico en el estomago, revolcándolo en el suelo fantasmal, ante la mirada de su acompañante.

-"¡Keith!"-le dijo con pavor cuando se inclinó a ver su se encontraba bien. La mirada color oro de la chica se clavó en el.

-"Su alteza… deje a ese rebelde… permita que se pudra en su dolor…"-le dijo una voz rasposa y dura. El ángel volteó para enfocar a quien le llamaba.

Un fantasma de aspecto oscuro, similar a un vampiro luminoso, la miraba con tranquilidad.

Supo por el rastro de ectoplasma purpúreo, que él que atacó a quien la acompañaba.

El ceño de la princesa se frunció. Elevó sus brazos al frente y un cumulo de luz azulosa apareció en las palmas de sus manos, creciendo a cada instante.

-"No te perdonaré…"-murmuró el ángel.

-"Su alteza… debe de pensar las cosas con mas calma… ¿acaso ha olvidado lo que le sucedió a su familia? Eso es lo que no debería perdonar… yo solo soy fiel a su persona…"-respondió sin miedo el sirviente.

-"¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a mi familia?"-preguntó bajando sus manos a los costados de su vestido de seda negra.

El viento de la zona acarició sus cabellos azulosos, haciéndolos volar caprichosamente por cara confundida. Su desmemoriada mente no tenía idea de lo que le hablaban.

-"Es mejor que nos acompañe, su majestad…"-

Kitty, la novia de Jhonny 13, hablaba reverenciando a su superiora. Parecía que no tenía malas intenciones, al contrario.

-"¿Kitty?"-preguntó la antigua soberana con un leve dolor de cabeza.

-"La misma, alteza… ¿me recuerda?"-

-"No lo se… estoy muy confundida…"-

La fantasma se acercó y la tomó de la mano, mirándola con ternura y comprensión.

-"Vega conmigo… vera que todo estará bien…"-le propuso guiándola lejos de ese lugar.

-"Yo me encargaré de este mocoso…"-murmuró entre dientes Vlad.

-"No"-dijo la princesa tratando de soltarse de la chica de cabello verde y sentarse al lado del chico fantasma. Las distintas manos de los espectros tomaron a su soberana, evitando que siquiera se acerque al intruso.

El adolescente supo que no era bienvenido en ese momento.

-"Esta bien… creo que debo volver a casa… tu sabes… debo de estudiar para un examen de álgebra… y no soy bueno en esa materia…"-se excuso.

Se levantó y emprendió el regreso al mundo normal. Lo último que divisó fue la triste figura de una chica que estaba presa en su propio mundo. La culpa lo carcomía. ¿Cómo fue capaz de abandonarle en tal momento? Algo no estaba bien y el lo tenía que saber antes de tratar de "salvar" algo… si es que se necesitaba socorrer a esa princesa.

La gente no veía nada debido al cielo oscuro, pero si se fijaran con mas cuidado verían a un ser volando por los cielos, buscando las respuestas de sus problemas… sufriendo por no conocer las respuestas de su pasado…

La calle de la mansión de la acaudalada familia Manson estaba desierta. El fantasma se deslizó hasta la ventana.

Una chica de cabello negro y ojos púrpuras estaba recostada en su cama, con su pijama de color negro, en una habitación decorada al estilo gótico, a diferencia del resto de la enorme mansión que la chica habitaba constantemente,

Escucho un golpeteo en la ventana. Lo ignoró. Lo volvió a escuchar. Se inclinó suavemente, haciendo que las cobijas cayeran de su pecho. Se puso de pie y caminó a la ventana, para después retirar con sumo cuidado las cortinas oscuras y ver que sucedía afuera.

-"¿Danny?"-

La chica abrió la ventana, dejando que la luz de la luna le mostrara al intruso, sobretodo para que entrara a la habitación.

-"Hola Sam…"-dijo sin aliento el chico.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿No deberías de estar dormido?"-le preguntó adormecida.

-"Necesito de tu ayuda…"-le dijo sin rodeos.

-"¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"-le cuestionó escuchando la seriedad con la que el medio fantasma hablaba.

-"Sam… necesito saber sobre… Keith Macronim Du Grantwe…"-

-"Eso es simple… es el héroe de las historias de los libros que están en la biblioteca subterránea… mi papá me leía cuando pequeña… anda vamos… pero no hagamos ruido…"-le dijo la chica girando el picaporte para dirigirse al sótano.

Los miles de libros que tenían en la biblioteca privada sorprendieron al adolescente.

-"Son… demasiados libros…"-

-"Mi padre los adora… tanto como le encantaría que yo fuera un chica de 15 años normal…"-dijo en un suspiro-"Aquí esta el libro…"-le dijo dándole un libro de pastas rojas y muy empolvado. Danny tosió al aspirar el polvo.

-"¿de que habla…? No tengo tiempo Sam…"-

-"Trata de un chico que se convierte en un caballero… que se supone que se enamora de la princesa que debe de cuidar… el trillado guión del príncipe salvando a la chica de sus sueños"- respondió sin darle importancia

-"Quien… dime… quien es la chica…"-

-"una princesa… del reino que debe de cuidar… el final es un tanto triste… el se muere… se supone… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu trabajo de cazador de fantasmas?"-le contó indiferentemente.

-"Porque… Sam… no se que sucede… pero puede que yo sea ese personaje…"-

-"No me digas… y yo soy la reina de Noruega… no es cierto… ya vez… andar sin dormir te afecta…"-le dijo burlonamente, sin creer las palabras que le decía el chico.

-"Eso mismo pensé… pero… ah no se que pensar… desearía saber cual es la historia de Keith Macronim Du Grantwe y esa princesa…"-se dijo con tristeza.

-"Pues lee el libro…"-

-"No tengo tiempo…"-

-"Explícate…"-

Danny le relató lo que le pasaba… como lo llamó Vlad… que no entendía que era lo que le pasaba… como fue que su cuerpo y el de Jeanne no reaccionaban… que era lo que le pasó a esa princesa… y el por qué de pronto toda su atención se centraba en ella…

La cara somnolienta de Sam se convirtió en una llena de preocupación.

-"¿Me estas diciendo que posiblemente… seas un fugitivo de la ley en la zona fantasmal? ¿o que estas enamorado de una fantasma mentirosa?"-le dijo Sam un tanto alterada. Algo en su corazón le decía que si dejaba que su mejor amigo siguiera con esa investigación… lo perdería… era mas que un simple deseo de retenerlo junto a ella… ¿sería un verdadero afecto… o solo un momento egoísta y poco pensante…? La joven de quince años tragó saliva.

-"Danny… debes de pensarlo claramente… quizá te encuentres con cosas que no quieres… es mejor… no se como explicarlo…"- admitió con cierta pesadez.

Danny se transformó en el pelinegro que todos conocían. Puso sus manos en los hombros de su amiga. Buscó su mirada suavemente obligándola a verla directamente a sus ojos celestes.

-"Sabes que yo siempre te querré… mi cariño por ti es como las flores de cerezo de los árboles en primavera… siempre nacerán de nuevo… a pesar de lo que yo no lo desee…"-le confesó sin dejar de mirarla claramente-"Aunque debo de admitir que este sentimiento que tengo por esta… persona… parece ser tan antiguo… como las raíces de mi existencia misma…"-explicó el fantasma de manera metafórica.

-"Danny… yo no siento lo que tú por mi… por eso… ve con ella… ese es tu destino… ¿Quién soy yo para evitar que la encuentres? Ve… lo que yo siento no es mas que una atracción por ti… ve con la persona que te necesita…"-le ordenó con una sonrisa clara.

-"Gracias… Sam…"-le contestó mutando en su forma fantasmal-"Gracias por darme la libertad que desee…"-

Tras ver como desapareció. Ella solo atinó a subir a su habitación, cerrar la ventana y tumbarse en su negra cama y darse cuenta que lo que había hecho era más que correcto. Por fin sería el chico feliz. Eso si un fantasma no lo calcinaba antes…

Samantha sonrió divertida ante la posibilidad de que fuera quemado de manera divertida.

-"Dime a que has venido… Phantom…"-

-"Desiré… he venido a exigirte que me explique quien es la persona que mencionó Vlad… ¿Quién es Keith Macronim Du Grantwe?"-cuestionó el fantasma en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la casa de Jeanne Oversoul.

-"¿Estas seguro? El pasado de Keith Macronim Du Grantwe, no es exactamente un lecho de rosas… al contrario… es un eterno sufrimiento que la falta de un ser amado le produjo… aun así… ¿deseas con todo tu ser saber cual es tu origen astral?"-

-"Primero explícame ¿Qué es un origen astral?"-

-"El origen astral es algo que todos conocemos con el inicio de algo muy importante… en este caso tu nacimiento… tu origen como alma en si…"-le explicó la fantasma.

-"¿El nacimiento de mi alma…?"-se cuestionó el joven con los ojos jade sumamente abiertos.

-"El nacimiento de tu alma fue hace mucho tiempo… ese destino siempre estuvo ligado a nuestra soberana perdida, la princesa Basia… la heredera de la dinastía Trzetrzelewska, la estirpe de reyes más importantes de la zona fantasma…"-

-"¿Basia? Ella es… Jeanne…"-

-"No confundas… nuestra princesa poco… por no decir nada, tiene que ver con esa mocosa… la causante de que nuestro mundo sea un desastre…"-le dijo a modo de reproche la mujer de origen árabe.

-"¡Explícate Desiré!"-le ordenó el adolescente con los puños desbordando de ectoplasma verde.

-"Será mejor que te lo muestre… es para que lo comprendas mejor…"-

-"Como quieras… date prisa…"-

La mujer se elevó suavemente, cerrando sus manos frente a ella, para después dejar que un aura suave y verdosa llenara la vista del chico de pelo blanco, obligándolo a tapar su vista con la mano.

-"Prepárate… pues lo que verás… será lo que el pasado te hizo sufrir… se cuidadoso pues no debes de confundirte y dejar que vuelva a pasar lo que algún día te atormento…"-

Las palabras de Desiré se perdieron en la luz, haciéndose cada vez más lejanas y mas profundas… Danny se miró a su alrededor…

Estaba en un campo lleno de pasto verde y oscuro.

Se vio a si mismo. Tenía una espada de madera en el cinturón improvisado por una cuerda de lana. Su ropa no era más que una simple costura de tela vieja, seguramente por el uso cotidiano. Sus pies estaban dentro de unos sucios y desgastados zapatos de cuero.

Su playera estaba más grande de lo normal y seguramente alguna vez fue blanca. En su pecho estaba un dije de plata, seguramente se lo dio alguien especial. Danny lo había visto ya… pero no sabía donde…

Su cabeza giró sin que él lo deseara. Lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto.

**Ven y dime todas esas cosas**

Una chica de cabellos azulosos estaba arrodillada en el pasto. Tenía las manos juntas y parecía rezar en un suave silencio, que solo era profanado por el viento, que caprichosamente movía sus suave y largo cabello al compás de su lento y delicado soplar.

Su vestido negro de seda le cubría el cuerpo de manera elegante.

**Invitame a sentarme junto a ti…**

Sin previo aviso, la chica se incorporó, sacudiendo sus ropas con sus delicadas manos. Era una niña que no pasaría de unos 6 años. Su estatura y su forma de moverse se lo decía.

Fue entonces cuando la pequeña clavó su mirada en la de Danny.

Fue un momento realmente extraño. Los ojos de la niña no eran de otro color que dorados.

La forma en que lo miraba era tan especial. Simplemente curiosa. Aquella sonrisa le contaba todo lo que su corazón deseaba…

**Escucharé todos tus sueños en mi oído…**

Su calidez le obligó a acercarse lentamente, a intentar tomar su mano.

La chica se adelantó levemente a lo que pensaba el. Le extendió su mano, dejándolo impactado por la acción.

… **y déjame estrechar tus manos…**

…**Y regalarte unas pocas ilusiones…**

El intentó hacer lo mismo.

-"¡HELENA!"-se escuchó la voz de una persona femenina.

La pequeña sonrió al desconocido de unos diez años, cabello blanco y ojos verdes.

…**ven y cuéntame una historia que me haga sentir bien…**

-"Me gustan tus ojos…"-le dijo la niña con una voz suave y melodiosa, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse lejos.

"**_¿Helena? Que lindo nombre… para un ángel_**…" pensó Danny.

…**yo te escucharé…**

…**con todo el silencio del planeta…**

En su mente se quedó grabado el color de una mirada que nunca se borraría.

… **miraré tus ojos… como si fueran los últimos de este país**…

-"¡KEITH!"-la voz era sumamente familiar

-"¡Sandy!"-repitió la boca del niño. El chico que veía todo desde los ojos de un mocoso de 10 años, se quedó mas que petrificado al ver a una Samantha Manson en el cuerpo de una niña pequeña. Tenía una túnica de color púrpura.

-"¿Donde estabas?"-le preguntó corriendo hacía el y tomándolo del brazo y incitándolo a caminar a su lado

…invítame a sentarme a tu lado…

-"Por ahí…"-le contesto con desgano.

-"Anda… Tom ya hizo la cena…"-

-"¿De nuevo? que asco…"-

-"Es mejor a que lo cocines tu…"-le dijo entre risas la chica.

-"Sabes que desde que no tengo a mis padres todo ha sido muy difícil…"-

-"¿y me lo dices a mi? Creo que desde ese momento me volví un poco mas oscura…"-

-"Sandy… tu siempre fuiste y serás gótica… aun después de esta vida…"-

-"Claro… y en la que viene me llamaré Samantha Manson, seré acaudalada y multimillonaria"-

-"Puede ser Sandy… nunca lo dudes…"-

-"Solo somos almas sin poder… recuerda que nuestro "padres" reencarnaron antes que nosotros… espero que no tarde tanto…"-

-"No trates de adelantar ese proceso… recuerda que en cualquier momento llegará…"-

-"Si tu lo dices…"-le dijo con un leve reproche en su tono de voz.

-"¡Hey chicos! Miren, ¡he hecho otro ábaco!"-

-"Tom… siempre tienes miles de esas cosas…"-

-"Algún día serán organizadores personales… y cambiaran al mundo.."- dijo un pequeño moreno de ojos oscuros.

-"Lo que digas Tom..."-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La visión de Danny se nubló. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba tumbado en el pasto. Ya se sentía mas grande, su cuerpo se sentía de manera parecida a como un adolescente. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, arrancó un delicado pelito. Lo vio a la luz del resplandeciente sol. Era de un color casi insípido, e inexistente. Por el color de su cabello, supo que sus ojos eran de un color jade brillante. No esperaba que se volvieran azules… solo pensó que la sesión de recuerdos había terminado.

-"¿Tom y Sandy? Nunca lo creí…"-

La mente del joven le paso imágenes de unos chicos idénticos a Sam y a Tucker… que extraña coincidencia. Parecía que a su alter ego le rompieron el corazón.

-"Querida… ponte cómoda… recuerda que esta es tu casa…"-

-"Gracias… señora…"-

-"No es nada primor…"-

Danny levantó la cabeza. Lo primero que vio fue una chica de unos 16 años, vestida con un sencillo vestido azul cielo. Tenía los ojos color oro y la piel suave como seda blanca y una delicadeza al moverse, que recordaba al mismísimo viento.

…**I don't care…**

De una u otra manera sus miradas se cruzaron. El se enervó al recordar los ojos de esa pequeña del campo. El leve recuerdo de su mirar parecía causar una curiosidad en su alma. Un leve color escarlata apareció en sus mejillas. Sentía como si la cara le ardiera. La joven se sonrojó al sentir como los ojos jade del muchacho se clavaban en ella de manera suave

El chico de cabellos blanco lo notó al instante. Sonrió.

…**who you are… **

Su cuerpo se movió hasta quedar frente a ella. La cara de sorpresa que se formo en el delicado rostro de la chica, hizo a Keith sentirse más seguro de si mismo.

-"Buenos días joven Keith…"-

**Where you are from…**

La mujer dueña de la casa le sonrió ampliamente. Era una húngara de ojos color miel y complexión robusta. Siempre vestida de colores vistosos.

-"Hola señora Aldonza…"-

-"¿quieres ayudarnos con las ropas de esta chica?"-

…**What you did…**

Fue una orden. No una pregunta.

-"Eh… claro…"-dijo encogiéndose de hombros levemente.

La casa de la mujer era realmente impactante. Enorme por dentro. Modesta y tranquila por fuera. Seguramente era un palacio para una chica como la que estaba a fuera en el recibidor.

**As long as you love me…**

-"Querida… ven… te enseñaré tu cuarto… ah cierto… el es Keith Macronim Du Grantwe…"-

-"Un placer…"-le dijo danny con la garganta agarrotada.

-"Es un gusto conocerle… joven Du Grantwe…"-

…**as long as you are here with me…**

-"Llámame Keith… es mas sencillo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre…? ¿de casualidad… no te llamas Helena?"- preguntó añorando saber el nombre de la chica… deseando que fuera la misma niña que vio cuando pequeño en el pasto, esa que le rezaba al cielo con inocencia.

La cara de la chica se quedó sorprendida.

-"Ese es mi nombre… ¿Cómo lo sabes…?"-

-"Creo que ya te conocía…"-

-"Ah…"-

-"¡Linda! Ven, sígueme…"-le pidió la mujer. Ella sonrió al muchacho, para después entrar en la casa sin más preámbulos.

La miró embelesado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Antes de que su visión se borrara de nuevo…

-"¿Cuál es tu sueño, Helena?"-se oyó a si mismo preguntar. Estaba recostado en la hierba húmeda, miraba el hermoso cielo sobre su cabeza.

…**es la aventura mas hermosa…**

-"¿Qué es un sueño?"-

-"Un deseo… lo que mas deseas… yo quiero ser el guardia de la heredera de este mundo… dicen que es una chica… ¿Cuál es tu sueño…?"-

… **que vivido… te confieso…**

-"Mi sueño… mi deseo mas profundo es volar por los cielos…"-

-"Pero eres un espíritu… puedes hacer eso!"-

-"No… yo no nací para eso… en mi familia… solo uno de los hijos puede volar… y ese hijo no fui… yo…"-

…**te lo juro…**

-"Entonces…"-dijo levantándose ante la mirada confusa de la chica-"Yo te cumpliré ese deseo…"-le comentó extendiéndole una mano para que la tomara y se levantará.

-"¿que tu… que?"- repitió confusa.

…**en mi pecho hay amor…**

-Yo cumpliré ese deseo…"- le afirmó jalándola de la mano y elevándose de golpe por los cielos. El grito inesperado de la joven le rompió los tímpanos… pero poco a poco se aferró a su cuello y miró suavemente a bajo, como se extendían los campos bajo su cuerpo, como se sentía el viento golpear en su rostro.

-"Es hermoso… gracias…"-

-"No hay de que…"-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Danny sintió como cambiaba de recuerdo…

Era una sensación compleja.

De pronto se vio a si mismo, de unos 21 años, junto con sus amigos. Se veía mas maduro estaba con la misma chica de cabellos azulados.

**Ella… se desliza y me atropella…**

**Y aunque a veces no me importe…**

**Se que el día que la pierda… volveré a sufrir…**

-"Keith… mi verdadero nombre es Basia… Basia Trzetrzelewska… una de las princesas de este mundo fantasmal… esta noche iré a su coronación…"-

-"La corona de la oscuridad… ¿cierto?"-

**Ella es mi estrella… mi oscuridad…**

**Me quita el alma y me la regresa…**

-"Si… esa que convierte en Ángeles a los demonios… es aquella que guarda el verdadero sentido de este mundo… por eso ella nunca se casará con nadie… esa corona… requiere que esa persona se entregue en cuerpo y alma a su custodia… por eso yo no puedo ser la reina…"-

**Mi rival… mi compañera…**

**Que esta tan dentro y a la vez tan fuera…**

-"¿Porque…?"-

-"Por nada…"-aseguró con una sonrisa.

La chica se levantó y desapareció en el horizonte.

"¿Le digo lo que siento por ella?" pensó intensamente, desando seguirla.

"_**Bah… ya vendrá un mañana…"**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Danny llegó a otro recuerdo. En este, se sentía muy deprimido.

-"Keith… ¿Qué te sucede?"-

… **no me queda mas refugio que la fantasía…**

-"Sandy… ¿recuerdas a Helena? Ella es la nueva reina de este lugar…"-

-"¡¿como!"-

… **no me queda mas que hacer… que hacerte una poesía… **

-"Ella es Basia Trzetrzelewska… la princesa heredera… ella debe de custodiar la corona de la oscuridad… ella no puede… no debe amar a nadie…"-

-"Oh… Keith…"-

**Porque te vi venir… y no dude… te vi llegar…**

-"¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué nunca se lo dije?"-

-"Es obra de tu destino…"-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La imagen se hizo borrosa, antes de aparecer de nuevo. el estaba arrodillado frente… ¡al ángel! No era posible.

-"Juro solemnemente, que yo protegeré a su majestad… aunque mi existencia astral peligre… lo juro por ni nombre y por el amor que siento… a mi… país…"-repitió con inseguridad

**Soy legal… **

…**cuando estoy amándote**…

Era la misma chica del campo. Era la misma. Solo que tenía las blancas como la nieve… y un halo de color negro… sin duda la corona…

**No dudes mas de mi…**

…**yo soy buena fé…**

…**tengo sangre de rey…**

Las miradas llenas de odio, provenían de los guardias, que no aceptaban a Keith, como el custodio de la princesa Basia.

-"Quiero que veas algo mas…"-escuchó el chico.

-"¿que es desiré…?"-

-"Esto…"-

La imagen etérea de una pareja apareció ante sus ojos.

-"Yo no quería que pasará esto… nunca lo deseé…"-le decía Basia llorando-"Solo paso… nadie se lo esperaba... dijo el oráculo que… solo el verdadero amor puede gobernar justamente… por eso dicen que me eligió… pero yo no quiero… no deseo ser reina…"-

…**ahora que tengo la ocasión…**

**Quiero que hablemos los dos…**

-"Nunca dudes en asumir lo que es tuyo…"-Le chico de vestidos nobles se quitó algo del cuello-"Tómalo tu… lo mereces mas de lo que yo debería… ten… recuerda que yo siempre te amaré… por eso te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida misma… lo juro…"-

…**tu de mí… yo de ti…**

…**del corazón…**

…**se que nunca es el momento… pero ya no hay otra opción..**

-"Keith yo… también te amo…"-le dijo abrazándose a él.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Eso que tu ves… es el causante del dolor de nuestra reina… es la maldición que nunca podremos evitar que suceda…"- le explicó la árabe con penuria.

-"Quiero saber más… esto no es lo que quiero ver… muéstrame como es que esa maldición…"-

-"Yo te lo advertí…"-

La luz hizo a Danny caer de espaldas… estaba en el risco… ahora veía como una tercera persona lo que le pasaba… a ¿Basia?

-"Se cual es tu penar… ¿Qué es lo que desea la mas poderosa de este reino?"-

Si tal vez… pudieras comprender…

… que no se como expresarme bien…

-"Deseo salvar a Keith… ayúdame oráculo…"

Frente a ella una sombra de color azul se ocultaba en una capa roja.

**Si tal vez… pudiera hacerte ver…**

**Que no hay otra mujer… mejor que tu para mi…**

-"Para hacer eso… dame lo mas valioso para ti… y estate consiente que sobre ti una maldición caerá cuando el hechizo se complete… aun así… ¿acepta alteza?"-

**Si tal vez… pudiera hacerte ver… que no se…**

**Como expresarme bien…**

-"Sea pues… acepto…"-le dijo extendiendo la mano con el dije de plata que Danny reconoció en cuanto lo vio. El mismo que ella le quito… con un beso…

El collar se transformó en una cuerda roja.

Cuando lo salves… el collar se adherirá a tu cuello…y tu maldición caerá…"-

La chica corrió, Danny la siguió por instinto. Pronto llegaron aun risco… ahí un rió de color púrpura se extendía imponentemente.

**Si tal vez… detalle a detalle…**

**Podrías conquistarme…**

…**sería tuya…**

-"¡Que la luz del universo me guié a través de la oscuridad del mundo… que el tiempo vuelva atrás… llevadme con la persona que aquí cayó por cumplir su juramento leal!"-gritó la chica quitándose la corona de su cabeza, poniéndola en el suelo.

El azul los cubrió.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio al imponente guerrero Keith, que luchaba por salvar su vida, para no caer al río púrpura.

**Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto…**

…**para mi no hay nadie igual…**

La princesa le lanzo la cuerda… esta se ató a la cintura del chico de cabellos blancos.

-"No me digas que has vendido tu alma… ¡por eso!"-

_**Te quiero tanto, tanto, tan, tanto amor… **_

… _**que ya no puedo mas…**_

-"Lo he hecho por amor… además no creo que funcione… le pedí que te lleve lejos de la zona fantasma… no he visto que lo haga…"-

Una luz roja apareció frente a ambos… El chico desapareció absorbido por la destellante ola de luz…

La cinta se anudó al cuello de la princesa… convirtiéndose en el collar y sus alas… en negras…

-"¡¡¡Keith!"-

FIN DEL CAPITULO 9

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_JEJE les gusto? Como que aun le falta! Xd la canción es de Natalia Lafourcade… la canción… Amarte Duele…XD_

_Mi sección favorita! Sus reviews!_

_Tanechan.- hola! Como estas? Que tal la vida? Espero que bien! Jeje Sam/Danny 4ever! XD_

_Cuidaos! Se feliz te deseo lo mejor mi queridisima tane-chan_

_Karo.- m i linda karo ¿Cómo esta maxi? ¿Cómo va la vida? Este capitulo es para ti con todo mi cariño (compartes dedicatoria con mi querida jupinita!) _

_Espero que ese chico ponga mas atencion en ti y no se haga del ogar y de los rumores! Ni al caso! XD_

_Que la luz del universote cuide hoy y siempre…_

_Girlgotich.- hola! Si… la verdad es que me di cuenta tarde de que estaba en español ¬¬ CONOCISTE A TIZIANO FERRO? Niña que loco! Debes de sentirte genial! Te deseo lo mejor y cuidate… Xd_

chuvybyturner.- hola como estas? Espero que bien! Te quiero decir que no pude bajar la canción… lo siento mucho… espero que te guste tu capitulo aunque no este esa canción.. perdon…T.T

Jupina.- a ver… hermanita… que mas te puedo decir? Jeje te veo en el msn como todos los dias! Xd quiero dedicarte este cap (junto con karo!)

Jeje

XD

I LOVE U DANNY

LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS DE LAS CANCIONES

Las Flores----- café tacuba

As long as you love me----- backstreetboys

Es una aventura---- ov7

Te vi venir---- sin bandera

Oro de ley---- Luis Miguel

Este ultimo momento----- Alejandro Sanz

Te quiero tanto----- ov7


	10. Goodbye Sadness: Tristeza

**¡He vuelto! Se que los he hecho esperar demasiado con el final de esta historia que de manera angustiante, de ser un simple _Danny/Sam,_ se convirtió en una especie de aventura nueva para "el chico fantasma". Algo que es nuevo para mí y que para ser sincera me encantaría repetir. Como ninguna historia de mi autoría esta completa sin su epilogo eso quiere decir que le falta un poco mas. Disfrútenlo.**

**Es solo el final que al principio tenía planeado… pero como dije las cosas cambian… para bien o para mal… ESTA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS LECTORES**

**Declaimer:** Danny Phantom no me pertenece… es de sus creadores… pero regalan por un tiempo al pelinegro… créanme que los vecinos no dormirán… XDXDXDXDXD

**Sinopsis**: Estoy en el camino que siempre he conocido, pero no se como regresa a casa… he llegado aquí buscándote a ti solo para encontrarme perdido…

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams **

**Capitulo 10**

**Goodbye Sadness Tristeza**

"_Cuando te vi… te quise…_

_Cuando te hablé… te amé…_

_Y ahora que te tengo… jamás te olvidaré…"_

La mirada de Danny estaba clavada en la horrible visión que se presentaba como un suceso del pasado. Con el pequeño y simple detalle que no importaba cuanto lo deseara, el no iría a cambiar lo que estaba veía… porque eso era la historia forjada por dos almas… mucho antes de que él mismo se convirtiera en lo que el mundo conocía… Daniel Alan Keith Fenton.

Sus ojos celestes grabaron en su memoria el momento en que el ángel de alas blancas se maldecía a si misma… ¿Qué locura cometió? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Por el simple hecho de que está… enamorada… pero… ¿esa era una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para perecer el resto de su existencia? Danny solo recordaba horrorizado la manera en que la cuerda se volvió el objeto que se enredó en el cuello de la figura femenina. Ese mismo objeto que con tanto cariño le dieron… ese amor era su condena… su más grande desdicha…

-"Amar te duele…"-murmuró con poca voz cuando el recuerdo desapareció por completo.

-"¿comprendes lo que te digo?"-preguntó Desiré con cierta tristeza.

-"Es lo que no comprendo… ella dijo que no era la indicada para todo esto… ¿Por qué ella es la reina? ¿Qué no existía alguien de por medio?"-

-"Si lo hay. Para que lo entiendas te contaré… con un recuerdo que casi nadie conoce…"-anunció la genio de manera absolutista.

De pronto, Danny y la fantasma estaban en una habitación de enormes dimensiones. La iluminaba levemente una chimenea en la que estaba cerca de ellos, recorriendo las piernas del joven medio fantasma. En una cama yacía una mujer de ojos violeta, y cabellos del mismo color.

A su alrededor estaban tres figuras oscuras que Danny no podía distinguir.

-"Alteza… han sido dos almas… ¿Cómo podemos saber cual es la elegida?"-preguntó una sombra con voz tenue, casi asustada.

-"Recuerde que solo una de estos espíritus va a tener el control de la corona que tiene usted en su cabeza… el pilar de nuestro mundo…"- respondió otra sombra, con más fuerza que la anterior.

El adolescente divisó por primera vez el aro de luz azulosa que salía de la areola que tenía la de cabello purpúreo. Definitivamente era la misma cosa que llevaba el ángel que vio minutos antes.

-"Yo deseo que la que tome el control después de mi… libere a mi mundo del control que la corona de la oscuridad ejerce sobre este mundo… yo no puedo… una vez que la corona ha elegido a un nuevo sucesor… es mi deber cuidar de este… para hacerlo digno de portar tal honor…"-comentó la mujer cerrando sus ojos de manera suave y delicada. Su voz se escuchaba cansada y sumamente triste.

-"He de comentarle… que no sabemos cual de estos seres custodiará la corona de la oscuridad… y que lo que menos sabemos es que si este heredero… deseará lo mismo que usted…"-le dijo la tercera voz, parecía mas segura que la primera, y a su vez menos altanera que la segunda. Eso le daba un aire sabio.

-"Lo se… pero… recuerden que está en nosotros que este nuevo ser decida que es lo mejor… según lo que le hemos inculcado…"-contesto la reina

La puerta se abrió.

-"Su majestad… debe de decirle al consejo que es lo que va a hacer con las almas… debe de decidir… pronto…"-

-"Dile al consejo que me reservo siquiera hablar del tema hasta que la misma corona me lo diga… ¿entiendes?"- sentenció arqueando la ceja levemente, la soberana.

-"Si… como ordene alteza…"-respondió la figura oscura, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

La imagen se desmaterializó ante los ojos de Danny, quien confuso, buscó la mirada de la genio Desiré.

-"¿Aun no lo entiendes? Una de esas dos almas no es otra que la princesa…"-

-"Eso lo entiendo perfectamente… pero… ¿Qué es lo que le paso a la otra cosa?"-

-"¿La otra cosa?"-

-"La otra alma… el otro posible heredero…"-

-"Muy bien… velo tu mismo…"-

El escenario volvió a cambiar. Ante los atónitos ojos azules de un chico pelinegro de 15 años, apareció… la princesa Basia… y una chica que sería su gemela… de no ser por su mirada esmeralda y semblante menos amable.

-"Basia… cuanto tiempo sin verte…"-le dijo suavemente la joven de cabellos purpúreos.

-"Yo también te he extrañado… hermanita… Aslasia…"-le dijo mordazmente su contraparte de ojos color oro.

-"¿a que has venido…? Sabes bien que la corona me eligió a mi desde que teníamos como cinco años… por eso no pierdas tu tiempo… lárgate…"-

-"Sabes que no puedes ser coronada si no estoy presente…asi que mejor cállate…"-

Nunca pensó que una chica pudiera ser tan agresiva como Sam. ese recuerdo le hizo sonreír.

-"Cuando sea reina… ¿vas a volver con tu caballero de pelo blanco y ojos diabólicos?"-

-"Cállate… no te permito que le hables asi a Keith…"-le gritó furiosa la peliazul, al borde de la locura.

-"Tranquilízate… solo es un muchacho tonto…"-le dijo sin alterarse su contraparte.

-"Señoritas, hagan el favor de comportarse… deben de ser como las reinas que probablemente serán…"-dijo una mujer de aspecto húngaro

-"Claro Aldonza…"-le comentó la de la mirada color oro.

-"Me voy… debo de prepararme para el momento en el que me convertiré en la legitima soberana de este mundo…"-dijo altaneramente Aslasia.

Cuando su sombra desapareció de la vista de su hermana, esta se abrazó a Aldonza, plenamente feliz.

-"Me siento feliz de no ser la que tenga que soportar el cargo de esa corona… cuando vuelva al pueblo… le diré a Keith lo mucho que lo quiero… ¿verdad que es una buena idea?"-cuestionó a la mujer.

-"Claro que si mi querida niña, yo se que el joven Macronim siente lo mismo por usted… lo veo en su mirada… y en la forma en que me mira cuando me acerco a ti… y el te acompaña…"-le dijo con cariño maternal.

-"Estoy mas que segura que se pondrá muy feliz…"-

-"dalo por echo mi pequeña… Helena…"-

-"¿Por qué me llamaste así?"-

-"No lo se… siempre creí que la reina te llamaría de esa forma…"-

-"A Keith se le grabó ese nombre… no se porque…"-

-"Debes de recordar que tu y yo fuimos enviadas a esas tierras, para que dejaras que tu hermana entrenase como debe de ser…"-

-"Los mejores momentos de mi vida… si me lo preguntas…"-

-"Te la pasabas meditando en el césped… eras una niña muy pequeña, creo que nadie creía que tenías diez años…"-

-"Así conocí a… bueno tu sabes a quien…"-le dijo un tanto ruborizada.

-"Si claro… ese joven parece que te tiene enamorada…"-

-"Ay querida Aldonza… si supieras… nos conocimos cuando meditaba… nunca le pregunte su nombre… solo me quedó la intriga de saber si lo que vi era verdad… como niña… le dije que me gustaban sus ojos… recuerdo que no volvimos a ese pueblo… fue muy triste… porque yo no supe si ese niño era un espejismo de mi mente… nunca o supe… hasta que… volvimos al lugar… fue un poco… inesperado…"-

Las dos mujeres entraron a una sala grande… después todo se volvió nubloso.

-"¿Qué mas pasó? ¡¡¡Dime Desiré!"-le dijo con poca tranquilidad.

_**La la la- la  
La la la la- la la la  
La la la la- la la la  
La la la la- la la la  
**_

-"Daniel Fenton… eres tu el que debe de saber que es lo que siente por la princesa… o en este caso… decidir quien es mas importante… la hija de los amigos de su padre… o la chica que ha estado a su lado por siempre… Samantha Manson…"-le reprochó la mujer dándole la espalda cruelmente.

_**Tristeza   
The big sadness the heart feels  
**_

-"Entiende… saber de quien es mi corazón no importa… yo solo quiero saber… que es lo que le puede suceder a la zona fantasmal…"-

-"No mientas… no te diré nada más hasta que te decidas…"-

-"Digamos que tengo una crisis de identidad…"-

-"Más te vale que la resuelvas pronto… sino… puedes perder mas de lo que crees…"-

_**Let it leave mine forever  
Let my lips sing again  
**_

-"Dime… que es lo que esta pasando con mi vida… con mi cuerpo… que es lo que me sucedió… que le sucedió a Jeanne…"-

-"Fenton… la verdad es que poco se… la única que te puede contestar no es otra que la reina… prisionera en su propio castillo… bajo la influencia de un manipulador…"-

-"¿Que debemos de hacer?"-

_**From this day on my days are days of sun and roses  
My life's a carnival of song  
**_

-"Tu, mocoso de quince años, vuelve a casa, donde perteneces… aquí nosotros debemos de salvar a la persona que nos rige… además… ante los ojos de esta gente… no eres mas que un traidor a tu juramento…"-

-"Mira… Desiré… me lo explicas… o te juro que si cumplo mis promesas…"-

-"No me amenaces… en fin… Keith quedó atrapado entre la zona fantasmal y tu mundo… de alguna manera tu eres la reencarnación de ese chico… y tus poderes se activaron cuando tu amiguita te obligó a meterte en el portal Fenton…"-

-"¿y que hay de Jeanne?"-

-"Ella es un caso distinto… sus padres abrieron el portal en Fadden Hills, entonces… estaban experimentando con fantasmas y humanos… atraparon a la princesa… y de una forma cruel y despiadada… la fusionaron con su propia hija de dos años… transmitiéndole la maldición a ella también… fue tarde cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba a su hija… entonces… trataron de quitarle el ADN de Basia… pero… algo no salió bien… y la casa voló en pedazos…"-

_**From this day on my dear the door to sorrow closes  
This day when you came along  
**_

-"Así que esa es la razón por la que ella… ella se quedó sin familia…"-

-"Ese experimento fue un éxito a medias… porque esa chica dejo de recordar cosas importantes, se supone que quedó conectada con la reina… pero lo más importante es que los recuerdos buenos de su alteza, esa mocosa los vivía… y las memorias tristes… la pobre soberana los tenía… ¿nunca te preguntaste porque se le borraba la memoria de repente… o porque parecía no saber nada de lo que le acababa de pasar?"-

Desiré tenía razón. Era curioso recordar como ella olvidó la muerte de su prima Miriam… por no decir que… cielos… poniéndolo de esa forma sonaba tan mal… que incluso en otras situaciones… o demonios… ¿pensaría que Jeanne Oversoul estaría loca? ¿Cuestionaría su relación amistosa… solo porque a ella se le olvidaba que su única familia acababa de morir? ¿Sería capaz de condicionar su cariño? Es una manera muy torpe de verlo… pero… así son los adolescentes… y Jeanne lo sabe mejor que nadie… o bueno… solo la supera Sam… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sam?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-"Ehh… buenas noches señora Fowlie… habla Samantha Manson… lamento levantarla tan temprano… ¿puedo hablar con Tucker? "-

-"…"-

-"Se que es un poco tarde… pero se lo suplico… es una emergencia…"-

-"…"-

-"Lamento que el pobre Tucker no duerma las ocho horas que debe de… pero… se lo imploro… déjeme hablarle…"-

-"…"-

-"Le aseguro que la culpa no me dejará dormir por despertar al bello durmiente… pero se que es una emergencia…"-

-"…"-

-"¡¡¡No es una emergencia de moda! ¿Hola? ¿Señora Fowlie?"-

Sam sentía que algo no estaba bien con Danny… trataba de comunicarse con Tucker, pero la madre de este… le colgó…

No la culpaba… eran las 4:30 AM… nadie en su sano juicio llamaría a tal hora para hablarle a su novio… por mas desesperada que una este…

-"Demonios… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Solo tengo 15 años y muchos… millones…"-su rostro blanco se iluminó suavemente. La respuesta le llegó como por arte de magia. Tomó su celular y se vistió mientras buscaba en su computadora personal, la forma de contactar a un grupo de rescate. Era necesario del genio del chico moreno, para que después puedan saber que es lo que pasó a su compinche, el ojiazul Fenton…

Se puso su blusa color negro… su falda negra… sus botas militares… todo paso en un efímero momento. Se miró al espejo. Se escuchó el golpeteo rítmico y poco común en su ventana.

Sam sonrió suavemente. Ya era hora de salvar al bello durmiente…

La cara de la chica se turbó un segundo. ¿Desde cuando el mundo se volvió tan surrealista?

¡Ja! Ahora ella era el príncipe… y sus amigos… ¿las princesas?

La pelinegra sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos morenos golpearan sus mejillas blancas con la suavidad de la seda. No era momento de pensar en tonterías.

La chica no reprimió su felicidad al retirar la cortina negra de la ventana. Solo un cristal la separaba de su misión… pero… ¿Estaba bien hacer eso?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-"Dime… ¿Dónde esta la princesa Basia?"-preguntó el joven a una mujer que flotaba sobre su cabeza, tras un incomodo silencio.

-"su majestad esta en el palacio que esta al oriente del sol… y al oeste de las estrellas…"-

-"Desiré… no tengo tiempo para eso… deseo que me lleves con la princesa en este momento…"-

La mujer árabe le sonrió de una manera que lo hizo estremecerse. Era una mirada oscura. El pobre afectado solo atinó a dar un paso hacia atrás. La oscuridad que en la que se reflejaba su rostro, no era otra que los ojos de la fantasma que le relataba todo lo que el pedía. De alguna manera… lo que acababa de solicitar… sería un deseo muy poco prudente… lo que mas le preocupaba es que estaba a punto de cumplirse…

-"Desiré… espera… no cumplas…"-

_**La la la- la  
La la la la- la la la  
La la la la- la la la  
La la la la- la la la  
**_

Su voz fue ahogada porque la mujer puso un dedo sobre sus labios, evitando que formulase el contra deseo que eliminara sus palabras anteriores.

-"Asi lo has deseado… así será…"-le dijo con un dejo de maldad que aterró al quinceañero.

Un remolino de ectoplasma los cubrió de manera sorpresiva. Danny mutó en su forma fantasmal. A sabiendas de que no era correcto, porque en algún momento, esa forma fantasmal… se apoderaría del cuerpo que ambos habitan… y al ver a la princesa, objeto de sus amores, solo Dios sabía la locura que era capaz de cometer.

Pero en ese momento, ningún humano era capaz de soportar aquel tormento, nadie podía seguir vivo en aquella corriente de color verde… no cuando puedes morir si llegas a tocar las paredes de ese huracán.

-"Desiré… ¿Qué… es… lo… que… quieres… hacer?"-preguntó entrecortadamente el chico de ojos color jade, que la miraba de manera inquisitiva y muy seria. El chico de quince años de nombre Daniel Fenton… ya no tenía el control de su propio cuerpo… ya nada mas era un espectador más de los actos de un caballero enamorado…

_**Tristeza   
**_

-"Veo que no pierdes el tiempo… Keith… En cuanto este mocoso se descuidó… tomaste su cuerpo… ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?"-le preguntó la mujer risueñamente.

-"Eso no te incumbe… ahora… cúmplele el deseo a este niño y llévame con la princesa…"-el duro gesto del fantasma la hizo dejar de reír.

-"Como quieras… pero recuerda que debes convertirte en ese chico de ojos azules… si te ven por el castillo sabes que no tendrán piedad de ti…"-

_**The big sadness the heart feels**_

-"Se lo que me dices… por favor… solo quiero verla una vez mas… si ella me lo pide me iré de su existencia… pero solo si ella me lo pide…"-aclaró el fantasma.

-"Haz lo que te digo, ella esta bajo su forma humana... hazle ese favor a esa chica… permítele ver a Danny…"-

_**Let it leave mine forever  
**_

-"¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Ellos no me dejan ver a Basia…"-

-"Porque tu y yo sabemos que ella no estará mucho tiempo viva… dale la posibilidad de verlo de nuevo…"-

-"Haré eso… solo porque se lo que se siente…"-contestó soezmente cerrando sus ojos color jade. Su ropa se tornó en una playera color blanco, sus pantalones de mezclilla clara, su cabello se volvió negro… y al abrir sus ojos… el color celeste sustituyó el jade que anteriormente imperaba.

_**Let my lips sing again**_

-"Desiré… deseo… estar al lado de Jeanne Oversoul… en un lugar donde nuestra vida no peligre…"-dijo con una sonrisa que se imitó en el rostro de la que concedía los sueños mas extraños.

-"Como desees…"-

Danny cerró de nuevo sus ojos para que el vértigo no lo mareara. Porque finalmente el… podría ver de nuevo a la chica cuyo sufrimiento era insoportable… al fin podría abrazarle de la manera que ella le pedía desde que se conocieron…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un leve golpeteo en la ventana. Era solo un sueño. O un pájaro que golpeaba el cristal de su habitación.

Después… el estruendo que se escuchó le dijo que no era un ave.

-"TUCKER!"-

**_From this day on my days are days of sun and roses_**

-"¿Sam? no es que no me halague que mi novia este en mi cuarto, pero… ¿Qué no se supone que yo debo de buscarte en la madrugada…?"-

-"Déjate de babosadas… además tu nunca lo harías… siempre te quedas dormido…"-le dijo suavemente la chica de ojos purpurinos.

El moreno le dirigió una mirada de ternura, al tiempo que se levantaba levemente para enfocarla con mayor facilidad.

_**My life's a carnival of song**_

-"Sabes… eres hermosa a las 5:00 am…"-

-"Tuck… debemos de buscar a Danny…"-le dijo haciendo caso omiso a su piropo.

-"¿Qué le sucede al chico fantasma?"-preguntó sintiéndose frustrado al pensar que lo que mas le importaba a Sam… no era el…

-"No lo se… presiento que debemos buscarlo…"-

-"Siempre te la pasas preocupada por el… ¿Qué hay de mi?"-

-"¿Estas celoso…? "-

-"NO"-

-"Acéptalo… te preocupas por mi…"-

-"Claro que si… pero no estoy celoso…"-

Sam se acercó a la cama. Se sentó cerca de su novio. Lo miro un segundo. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Un segundo antes de que Sam jalara a Tucker de la playera de su pijama de ositos con borregos y le plantara un beso en los labios de manera sorpresiva, causándole un sonrojo que parecía que el rostro color canela del adolescente brillaba en la oscuridad.

El asustado chico atinó a atraerla de la cintura.

-"Ehh señorita… Manson… ¿quiere salir? Debemos de darnos prisa…"-  
Los dos se separaron de manera sorpresiva…

-"Vamos… tenemos un amigo que salvar…"-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los ojos azules de Danny se abrieron de manera lenta y pausada.

-"¿Jeanne?"-

Parecía una cámara de tortura medieval. Con antorchas y estaba lleno de cosas que no quería saber para que servían…

A lo lejos, en una esquina, una diminuta figura no se visualizaba por estar lejos de la luz. El medio fantasma se levantó en medio de la confusión de sus sentidos y cautelosamente se acerco a ver que era.

Se sorprendió al ver quien era.

_**From this day on my dear the door to sorrow closes**_

-"¡¡¡Jeanne! ¿Que te hicieron?"-le dijo arrodillándose ante ella

Sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas y su rostro se escondía tras su cabello largo y grisáceo, evitando que viera sus hermosos ojos granate. La piel que se veía por su uniforme destrozado se veía herida y sangrante… su cabello enmarañado, perdió el brillo que siempre tenía y Danny sintió un escalofrió al pensar que su sonrisa sarcástica no estaría en sus labios…

-"¿Fenton?"-

-"Si soy yo…"-le contestó rodeándola con sus brazos, antes de tomarle las manos… para descubrir que estaban esposadas y lastimadas…

Su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. No debió abandonarle a su suerte…

-"Jeanne… dime que te hicieron… por favor…"-

-"No lo recuerdo… por mas que intento… no puedo… vete por favor… no quiero que te hagan daño… por favor…"-le dijo alejándolo suavemente con ambas manos esposadas, poniéndolas en su pecho.

-"No quiero… no puedo dejar que te hagan mas daño…"-le contestó cerrando esa distancia, atrayéndola por los débiles hombros.

La puerta del calabozo se abrió. La mujer de cabello azuloso y ojos color esmeralda.

-"Daniel Fenton… un placer… veo que ya conoce al Némesis de este lugar… la idiota que se encargó de hacer que este mundo no tuviera reina… como veras ya lo esta pagando…"-le dijo mirando las múltiples heridas de su rostro antes blanco y suave-"ah cierto… estos dos te han buscado por la zona fantasmal…"-Sam y Tucker entraron en la habitación, seguidos por guardias fantasmales. Tenían las manos atadas por cadenas gruesas. La mujer miró a Sam maliciosamente. La colocó frente a una pared, en frente de Danny y Jeanne

-"Sam Tucker… ¿Qué hacen aquí?"-

_**This day when you came along**_

-"Vinieron a buscarte… soy Aslasia… hermana mayor de Basia… ahora quiero que veas… como desaparece tu querida pelinegra de ojos púrpuras…"-le dijo formando un resplandeciente halo verde.

-"SAM"-gritó Danny… antes de que unas cadenas lo ataran al suelo.

-"Despídete…"-

-"NO!"-alcanzó a gritar el moreno Fowlie.

Lo que ocurrió después… era confuso… Tucker se arrojó… proporcionándole a la chica gótica el escudo para salvarle la vida… la boina color rojo que siempre cubría su cabeza… salió volando para caer cerca de Danny… Sam abrió la boca para gritar cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Tucker Fowlie… caía a sus pies…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 10

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Hola! De nuevo yo!_

_SAM/TUCKER al por mayor Xd perdón no me resistí… xd_

_La canción le pertenece a Astrid Gilberto… jeje yo solo la tomé prestada… y se le conoce como "tristeza" en la versión original… xD asi que si la quieren… con todo gusto. Un aviso mas… ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO, SU HAS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ, MUCHISISMAS GRACIAS ;-)_

_Aquí tan los reviews… mi parte favorita!_

_XD_

_Karo.- como siempre un placer leerte! Jeje sabes que soy una fan de Danny Fenton/Phantom y que nada me hace mas feliz que charlar contigo en el msn! Hermanas Fenton 4ever! Jaja una película! Sería genial… XD seguiré soñando…_

_Jupina.- hermanas fenton 4ever! Y si… mate a tuckerXD_

_Chuvybyturner.- jeje recursos literarios? Eso me pone feliz… y gracias por perdonarme… sabes que me pone muy feliz leerte y espero que este capitulo te guste!_


	11. De T'Avoir Aimee

_Un Dollisapi se reporta de nuevo con ustedes, mi retraso no ha sido culpa mía, es de ya saben… de la pagina de que no me ha dejado actualizar… (quiero creer que es para bien que no actualizara pronto X3)_

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron, en especial a Karo y Jupina, que ahora somos las hermanas Fenton… y hemos convertido a Danny de héroe infantil, en objeto de nuestros deseos… (Demonios, fíjense de que hablo)._

_En esta parte voy a usar distintos idiomas (jejeje) no se me agrada… XD_

_Sin más que decir… _

_Pero creo que no es el final aun… no se… es demasiado complejo para solo un capitulo XD_

_Asi que… sigan leyendo XD_

**Declaimer:** Danny Phantom no me pertenece… es de sus creadores… pero regalan por un tiempo al pelinegro… créanme que los vecinos no dormirán… XDXDXDXDXD

**Sinopsis**: Estoy en el camino que siempre he conocido, pero no se como regresa a casa… he llegado aquí buscándote a ti solo para encontrarme perdido…

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams **

**Capitulo 11**

_**De T'Avoir Aimee**_

"_Hay muchas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar…" _

Danny vio con horro como la boina color sangre de su amigo Tucker Fowlie llegaba a sus pies. El ensordecedor grito de su amiga Sam perforó sus oídos. La figura frágil de la pelinegra cayó junto al cuerpo inerte de la persona que necesitaba a su lado. El sonido seco de las esposas contra el duro y frío suelo que se extendía a los pies de la joven humana.

"**_Tucker… ¿Cómo fue a pasarnos esto?"_**Se preguntaba la chica llorando sin dejar de atraer el mal herido cadáver de su novio de piel morena.

**I'm so tired of being here…**

…**suppressed by all of my childish fears… **

…**And if you have to leave…**

Con una mirada llena de dolor retiró los lentes que cubrían los ojos de Tucker. Sus manos blancas no dejaban de acariciar sus mejillas momentáneamente tibias.

-"Tucker…"-

Danny no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Tenía las manos atadas con cadenas pesadas que terminaban en una esfera de un metal sumamente pesado. El color miel del oxido le decía que habían estado ahí mucho tiempo… esperándolo…

El adolescente Fenton empezaba a forcejear con las cadenas, intentando zafarse.

Eso no estaba pasando… su mejor amigo… no podía estar muerto… estaba mas que seguro… que en cuanto el llegará… lo abrazaría fuertemente y se daría cuenta de que nada malo le ocurrió que todo era… un sueño… una pesadilla… una broma…

…**I wish that you just leave…**

**Because your presence still lingers here…**

…**And it won't me leave me alone… **

-"Deja de intentar zafarte… por favor Danny…"-le imploró Jeanne al borde de las lágrimas.

Danny la miró un segundo. Tenía sus manos en la muñeca del ojiazul. La intentaba detener por sobre cualquier cosa.

-"Jeanne… ¿Por qué debo de detenerme?"-preguntó lentamente, conteniendo los gritos que pudo haber lanzado a la chica de ojos granate,

Ella soltó su brazo… para incorporarse y mostrarle su mano ensangrentada…

…**these wounds won't seem to heal…**

…**this pain is just too real…**

…**there's just too much the time cannot erase…**

Era el aroma de su propia sangre el que percibía, era la mancha roja en la mano de Jeanne, la que le decía que si daba un paso más, el dolor que empezaba a sentir sería aun mayor.

-"Detente…"-imploró con lágrimas la chica.

…**when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears…**

…**when you scream I'd fight away all of your fears…**

…**and if I've held your hand through all of these years… **

**But you still have all of me…**

-"Tucker… me necesita…"-dijo mirando sus heridas.

De pronto los aros blancos cubrieron su cintura, y avanzando lentamente… sus ropas se volvieron completamente negras, y sus ojos antes celestes, ahora reflejaban un brillo jade, y su cabello antes negro ahora se veía blanco.

Las cadenas se atravesaron fácilmente. Pero su control sobre su cuerpo, ya no le pertenecía a Daniel Fenton… sino al caballero de la corte, Keith Macronim

**You used to captive me… **

…**by your resonating light…**

**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind…**

Se acercó a Sam y a lo que era su mejor amigo… las lágrimas que Daniel Fenton hubiera soltado… no fue un sentimiento lógico para Keith…

Para ese fantasma de cabello blanco… solo importaban dos cosas… la corona de la oscuridad y… la princesa de la que se enamoró… Basia…

…**your Face it haunts me my once pleasant dreams…**

…**your voice it chased away all the sanity in me… **

Ante sus ojos nada importaba… ni siquiera la chica de ojos purpurinos que lloraba por la muerte de su novio de piel canela.

-"Tucker… ¿Por qué?"-fue lo que escuchó el peliblanco.

-"Descuida… veras que todo se arreglará…"-le comentó tocando su hombro.

La pelinegra colocó la cabeza de Tucker Fowlie en el suelo y acomodó su cuerpo con gesto de ternura. Y tras darle un suave beso en la frente se levantó con gesto enojado a ver al fantasma.

…**these wounds won't seem to heal…**

…**this pain is just too real…**

…**there's just too much the time cannot erase…**

-"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAS! ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ESTARÁ BIEN? SI YA… ESTA…"-Sam golpeaba el pecho del fantasma con su dedo… parecía furiosa. Ante los ojos atónitos de Jeanne… levantó su mano para golpear la incorpórea mejilla del medio espectro.

Este detuvo el golpe y sonrió.

-"Ya veo el porque Danny te ama a ti…"-comentó suavemente.

Un pequeño gemido se escuchó en la esquina. Jeanne estaba completamente destrozada por el comentario del ojiverde

…**when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears…**

…**when you scream I'd fight away all of your fears…**

-"Vaya, vaya… por lo visto ustedes no tiene escrúpulos…"-dijo la voz ponzoñosa de Aslasia… la mujer que asesinó a Tucker Fowlie-"Mira que hacer llorar a una chica es no tener corazón…"-la figura de la mujer se hizo presente. Miró a Jeanne con falso afecto-"Creo que yo se como concederte esa muerte que en estos momentos anhelas…"-le dijo con malicia.

La boca de Sam soltó un gemido ahogado.

-"Ella nunca hará lo que tu dices…"-gritó Keith.

…**and if I've held your hand through all of these years… **

**But you still have all of me…**

-"¿Eso crees?"-

-"No lo creo, lo afirmo…"-

-"Lo que voy a hacer… es por tu propio bien, Daniel… yo no quiero que te hagan daño… y si esta la única forma que se me ocurre…"-bramó Jeanne poniéndose de pie las heridas en su piel se borraron al instante-"Dado que no me queda nada en el mundo de los humanos… ¿porque no hacer cambios en la zona fantasmal?"-añadió con lágrimas en los ojos

-"Bien dicho"-comentó Aslasia-"El que controlará a Vlad para que pagará ese costoso colegio… no fue en balde… anda ponte la corona de la oscuridad… anda y… concédele el deseo que Danny Fenton tiene…"-

Tras estas palabras el cuerpo de Jeanne sufrió una transformación, la princesa Basia apareció ante los ojos jade de Keith.

La corona de la oscuridad, no era otra cosa que un finísimo aro color negro, cual aureola de ángel… la soberana lo tomó y se lo colocó en la coronilla. Miró a los dos chicos que estaban junto al asesinado.

Ella misma se acercó. Tocó la frente de Sam, esta cayó en el suelo.

-"SAM"-gritó el ojiverde.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself you're gone…**

…**and thought you're still with me…**

…**I've been… alone all along…**

La mujer idéntica a la princesa de ojos dorados lo tomó por la espalda. Y la princesa apenas tocó la superficie de su pecho… se transformó inconscientemente en Danny Fenton… su lado fantasma desapareció… Keith apareció al lado de la soberana.

-"_Danny… adiós… recuerda que te amo…"-_creyó escuchar la voz de Jeanne antes de caer inconsciente…-"_Se feliz con Sam… pues ese es tu deseo… y yo te lo he cumplido_…"-

-"Jeanne…"-intentó decir.

-"_Te he cumplido tu anhelo… ella no recordará nada de Tucker… nunca lo habrá conocido… por favor… olvídate de mi… es lo mejor…_"-Danny sintió como una mano entraba en su pecho y le arrebataba algo valioso. El grito de dolor le hizo estremecerse… el dolor era como perder una parte de si mismo…

-"¡¡NOOO!"-gritó alejándose de la mano blanca que trataba de quitarle sus recuerdos…

-"Es lo mejor…"-comentó materializándose frente a él. Estaba llorando.

**Compartimos el mismo cielo…**

…**compartimos el mismo anhelo…**

-"No quiero olvidarme de ti… por favor… no hagas esto…"-pidió encarecidamente.

Ella negó suavemente. Era muy doloroso…

_-"Tu amas a Sam… vete con ella…"-_

-"Pero ella no me quiere, estoy seguro que tu eres la que puede ayudarme a olvidar…"-

_-"Pero…"-_

-"Por favor... déjame estar a tu lado…"-

…**compartimos el mismo tiempo…**

…**y el mismo lugar…**

_-"No… tú y yo nunca debimos de conocernos…"-_

-"Somos iguales… ambos…"-

_-"Debemos de alejarnos…"-_

-"No entiendo el porque dices eso…"-

_-"Tu debes de vivir tu vida al lado de la persona que amas con todo tu ser…"-_

**Fuimos parte de la misma historia…**

…**íbamos en la misma prepa…**

-"Ella no me quiere a mi… ama a Tucker…"-comentó con recelo el ojiazul

Una calida mano tocó su mejilla. Era una sensación casi inexistente…

_-"Oh Danny… Tucker también la ama con todo su ser…"-_

-"El está muerto…"-

_-"No, Danny… no puedes creerlo muerto… la muerte va mas allá de lo que tu crees…"-_

…**Yo siempre fui una lacra…**

…**tu eras del cuadro de honor…**

-"Simplemente se acaba todo…"-

_-"No es cierto… en el caso de Fowlie… el simplemente no tiene un cuerpo en cual habitar… pero el sentimiento que lo inunda es lo que lo mantiene con vida…"-_

-"¿Eso quiere decir que sigue vivo?"-

-"_En pocas palabras si... es como yo… solo una proyección astral_…"-

-"¿Que demonios es eso?"-

-"_Una proyección astral es un simple soplo de amor… un simple soplo de existencia que nos permite comunicarnos con los seres humanos… la princesa Basia esta usando mi cuerpo… por eso yo no existo… pero se me permite hablarte de esta manera…"-_

**Las piedras rodando se encuentran…**

-"Eso es nuevo para mi…"-

-"_Danny… vete… no te quitaré tus recuerdos… pero vete…"-_

-"No quiero…"-

-"_Es lo mejor que podemos hacer…"-_

-"Hay otra solución… yo se que la hay, vamos Jeanne, tal vez podamos separarte de… la princesa…"-

**Y tú y yo algún día nos habremos de encontrar…**

_-"Mi cuerpo no soportaría que lo intentarán de nuevo… además… estoy destinada a ser parte de ella… y su majestad es parte de mi…"-_

-"Pero… ¿Cómo pasaré Química sin ti?"-

_-"Ay Danny… no te preocupes… confío en ti… eres una persona capaz…"-_

-"Ah claro… anda vuelve con… nosotros a casa…"-

_-"Danny… yo… Iré_…"-gritó al tiempo que se arrojaba en la oscuridad algo contra el pecho del ojiazul. Era una sensación in etérea, calida y reconfortante. Tenía la forma de la delicada silueta de Jeanne… El chico Fenton la abrazó a su cuerpo con suavidad, no quería que se fuera… no de esa forma.

**Mientras tanto cuídate…**

_-"Ay…"-_soltó la chica aferrándose a su espalda con desesperación.

El chico sintió como la efímera imagen era arrebatada de alguna manera de él…

-"¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó sin soltarle ni un solo instante.

_-"Nada…"-_mintió con un imperceptible gemido de dolor.

Danny sintió como una lágrima se le escapaba, cayendo en el soplo existencial de Jeanne.

Una luz iluminó el lugar… podía verla… una liana de espinas tenía su pie atorado… le producía un dolor tan grande que no podía expresarlo.

…**y que te bendiga Dios…**

-"¿Qué es eso?"-

_-"Es… un... maleficio…"-_

-"Vamos…"-dijo elevándola lentamente, asustándose con el horrible grito que salió de sus labios inexistentes…

-"Lo siento, no quise lastimarte…"-

Ella solo escondió su rostro en su hombro…

**No hagas nada malo que no hiciera yo…**

-"Tienes que liberar a Tuck… dense prisa…"-murmuró con pesar, soltándose de la calida espalda.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos. Un leve color granate se asomó por la mirada cristalina.

-"Te amo…"-le dijo antes de que las espinas rodearan su cuerpo y… la luz de esta se extinguiera poco a poco…

Danny intentó tomar su mano, pero ella se rehusó a tomarla… solo pudo decir…

-"_Adiós_…_ Daniel Fenton_…"-dijo la voz queda y lastimosa de Jeanne Oversoul…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Voy a apagar la luz… para pensar en ti  
y asi, dejar volar… a mi imaginación.  
Ahí donde todo lo puedo… donde no hay imposibles  
¿Qué importa vivir de ilusiones? Yo asi soy feliz… _

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Amity Park. Danny Fenton iba como de costumbre tarde al colegio, corría por la acera con un peine en la mano derecha, la mochila en la izquierda y el pan tostado en la boca.

Tiene un vendaje en la mano. Desde que lo encontraron desmayado frente al portal Fenton, había tenido una herida que no cicatrizaba… nadie sabía porque…

Hace mucho tiempo que lo habían encontrado en el suelo del sótano de los Fenton, con la

El chico se puso a correr, el viento golpeaba su frente y se atragantaba con la tostada de pan, al tiempo que se pasaba el peine por el cabello.

En la esquina le esperaba su novia… Samantha Manson…

**Para ti… mi vida entera es para ti…**

**No puedo mas que sonreír**

La mirada purpurina de la chica se clava en la suya. Una sonrisa surca el rostro del ojiazul. La chica solo lo imita… y deja de enfocarlo de ni un momento más… Sam no es capaz de verlo a los ojos, aquel azul tan profundo que la enerva cada momento que se cruza con su mirar de vez en cuando… ahora no puede… no sabe porqué…

Danny se da cuenta de lo que le sucede a su novia y simplemente la abraza con la mayor ternura que puede.

**si caminas cerca y a mi lado**

**Para ti, mi corazón es para ti**

Sam lo toma de la mano y salen caminando a la escuela. Siempre fueron los mejores amigos. Solos ellos dos, porque nunca encontraron a nadie que fuera capaz de estar con ellos. Y al pelinegro no le hacía gracia que alguna persona le quitará en cierto momento a Sam. La amaba de manera que solo podía explicar como incondicional… ella era su mundo y su todo… simplemente tenerla en sus brazos era sentirse feliz…

**Revivir, entre tus brazos revivir**

**Cada mañana y descubrir**

Sam no podía describir lo que sentía por su amigo… era realmente angustiante cada vez que lo veía tenía que ver que tratar de descubrir que era lo que de verdad sentía por el… no podía explicarse lo que le pasaba cuando estaba junto a él.

No era un sentimiento del todo agradable. La verdad es que en cierto momento se preguntó si era un verdadero amor por el.

-"Sam… ¿te preocupa algo?"-

-"No es nada… es que tengo un poco de hambre…"-

-"¿Desayunaste bien?"-

-"Pues… no mucho… pero si lo hice…"-

-"Ven vamos a Nasty Burguer…"-

-"Tenemos clase…"-

-"Solo es una clase…"-

**Que aun me brilla el sol porque me amas**

**Revivir, entre tus labios revivir**

-"No quiero saltarme la clase de Lancer, solo porque tengo hambre…"-

-"Oh Sam… solo era una sugerencia…"-

-"Lo se… pero es que la verdad no se lo que me pasa…"-

-"Esta bien… te comprendo…en serio lo hago…"-

-"Anda… a clase…"-

Le dijo la pelinegra tomándolo de la mano. La cara de Danny se sonrojó suavemente.

**Y quiero volar contigo**

**Quiero soñar contigo**

-"Esta clase se dedicará al estudio de la cultura pop…"-

-"Wow algo útil…"-comentó Dash sacando una enorme grabadora de su mochila de tan diminuto tamaño que toda la clase se sorprendió al ver tal armatoste salir de ese lugar…

-"Si… quiero escuchar a N'sync…"- comentó Paulina mirando al rubio con una sonrisa.

-"No me refería a la música pop, señor Dash… guarde eso…"-ordenó la mujer.

-"Como verán la cultura pop es un movimiento social que no solo abarca el ámbito musical… sino también el cultural…"-

Danny recargó su cabeza en su mano, virando a ver a Sam quien parecía sumamente aburrida ante tal clase.

**y descubrir mi mundo siempre junto a ti**

**Quiero vivir la vida**

**Siempre a tu lado amiga**

**Sintiendo la lluvia de calor en mi interior**

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el ojiazul no reprimió una sonrisa clara, llena de tranquilidad, esperando que su novia le contestará con el mismo gesto.

Pero contrario a lo que pensó ella escondió su rostro, evitando que ese celeste se encontrase con ella.

Este acto lo confundió muchísimo. Algo no estaba bien con Sam, y no precisamente era la falta de comida en su estomago.

Sam estaba mirando el pizarrón si mucho interés, cuando sintió que algo golpeaba su cabeza. Se llevo las manos a su sedoso cabello oscuro y encontró que un fragmento de papel estaba ahí.

Abrió el papel, solo para sorprenderse con lo que estaba escrito.

**Junto a ti, envejecerme junto a ti**

**se que te puedo hacer feliz**

**nunca supe nada así de claro somos dos**

**Y cuando duermo oigo tu voz.**

Con una letra legible escrita con tinta azul cielo y los trazos rápidos, sobre un papel de calidad dudosa, fragmentado por la esquina de una libreta profesional cuadro chico; Danny había escrito…

"_¿Esta todo bien Sam? Te noto preocupada… sabes que puedes contar conmigo… en serio… lo noto en tu voz… en tu dulce mirada llena de tristeza… quiero… ver esa sonrisa… "_

**Quiero volar contigo**

**Quiero soñar contigo**

**y descubrir mi mundo siempre junto a ti**

La chica tomó su bolígrafo color negro y retirando un mechón rebelde tras su oreja blanca, escribió apresuradamente.

Tras escribir lo anterior, arrojó el pedazo de papel a la cabeza de fenton.

El chico abrió la nota y leyó con desesperación

"_Estoy bien… hablo en serio… es la maldita cafeína…"_

_P.D. Usa papel reciclado para estas notas…_

…**quiero vivir la vida…**

…**siempre a tu lado amiga…**

…**sintiendo la lluvia de calor en mi interior….**

Danny sonrió.

Esa era Sam. no había mayor problema. Siempre sarcástica. Siempre… ella…

Su amiga de la infancia… su amor platónico… ella… Samantha Manson…

-"Señor Fenton… haga el favor de leer esta frase…"-ordenó la maestra, tendiéndole un grueso libro, apuntando con el dedo cierto párrafo.

El chico tragó saliva. Miró a Sam y tomó el libro en sus manos.

**Y voy lleno de amor**

**Y hoy quiero entregártelo**

**Hoy siento el poder**

**Que es infinito entre tu y yo.**

-"_No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego._

_Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, calladamente, entre la sombra y el alma._

_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde..._

_Te amo directamente, sin problemas ni orgullo. Así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera..._

_Tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mi mano. Tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño…"-_leyó en voz alta con cierta tranquilidad creciente. Esas palabras eran para Sam… ¿o no? Danny movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de olvidar lo último que pensó.

…**Quiero volar contigo…**

…**quiero soñar contigo…**

…**y descubrir mi mundo siempre junto a ti…**

…**quiero vivir la vida…**

-"Ay mi vida…"-soltó Kwan con dejo de ternura.

-"Ay mi otra vida..."-comentó Dash golpeando a Danny en la nuca.

-"Compórtense… eso es algo que se vio en la época romántica… ahora veamos en los setentas… la cultura pop…"-comentó la maestra quitándole bruscamente el libro a Danny.

…**siempre a tu lado amiga…**

…**.sintiendo la lluvia de calor en mi interior…**

La clase continuo y le pareció eterna al pelinegro, quien se divertía canturreando la canción que desde en la mañana tenía en la mente. Una melodía muy extraña que no lo dejaba tranquilo… era una tonadita romántica… un tanto distinta a lo que el se acostumbraba a escuchar… un inmenso calor en su interior….

…**.sintiendo la lluvia de calor en mi interior…**

…**.sintiendo la lluvia de calor en mi interior…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-"Señora mía… ¿está segura de lo que va a hacer?"-

-"Si… aunque quiero que… tu sabes… primero avisemos… ya después salvaremos el cuerpo de Jeanne… solo espero que no le hagan daño…"-

-"Yo la traeré de vuelta…"-

-"Lamentablemente, mis poderes no sirven para eso… la separación fue muy peligrosa…"-

-"Comprendo… entonces…. ¿Qué procede alteza?"-

-"Solo podemos dejar que esa persona vaya a avisarles; Keith… no hagas nada precipitado, la vida de un ser humano peligra… se cuidadoso, no quiero que cruces el portal…"-

-"Como ordene…"-

-"Gracias, yo no se que haría sin ti…"-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La clase terminó tras un enorme suplicio que sufrió Danny.

-"¿Estuviste cantando toda la clase?"-era una afirmación… no una pregunta…

-"Ay Sam… y tú te la pasaste dibujando en tu cuaderno…"-le reprochó el ojiazul con fingido desdén en su voz.

-"¿y que has cantado? Creo que no sonaba como algo que suelas cantar…"-

-"Creo que se llama Contigo y no se quien la canta…"-

-"Creo que eso es nuevo en tu repertorio… antes solo estaba Mis padres apestan "-

-"Esa es tu favorita… no entiendo porque te quejas de tus padres…"-

-"Te invito a vivir un tiempo con ellos, veras que no es lo que parece…"-

-"Claro… y tu ven a vivir con los Fenton… sabrás lo que es entrenar día y noche…"-

-"Bien vale la pena"-comentó admirando el cuerpo, antes flaco, de su compañero. Algunas cosas cambiaban para bien…

-"¿A que te refieres?"-

-"A nada"-respondió apenada Sam, con un leve rojo en las mejillas

La mente de la señorita Manson no estaba en ese mundo. Estaban en su mochila, entre mil papeles que no eran de mucha importancia.

En un papel blanquísimo, usando el grafito de su lápiz rojo del número dos, había estado bosquejando algo. No sabía que era.

No importaba.

Era parte de sus recurrentes sueños, en donde la imagen etérea de Danny se borraba y se remplazaba por un sombra que le era demasiado familiar y a la vez tan desconocida…

Es ese mismo sueño la sombra hablaba. O bueno ella escuchaba algo.

"_Sam… se feliz… no dejes que Danny regrese… estamos bien… ah… creo que ya lo sabes pero… te amo…"_

Esas palabras se clavaron en su mente y no la dejaban en paz. Solo Dios sabía a que se refería el mensaje. Ella solo comprendía las últimas tres palabras… alguien le decía que la quería… y ella sentía que correspondía el sentimiento…

¿Qué demonios? ¿Corresponder a una sombra que le pide que Danny no regrese a no se donde? y que _están_ bien… ¿Quiénes?

-"Sam… es hora de Álgebra…"-

-"Ay… creo que no iré… ve tu… tengo cosas que pensar…"-

-"Como quieras… nos vemos…"-

-"Si… después te veo Danny…"-

Ambos se separaron. El chico fenton fue a su salón de clase, la pelinegra subió escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde nadie la molestaría en su meditación.

**Si aun así no puedo ser sincera…**

La culpa la estaba comiendo por dentro. No era porque no sintiera algo por Danny Fenton… era mas bien un pequeño problema… sentía que le era "infiel" con una mugre sombra de sus sueños…

Malditos sueños de mierda… solo a ella se le ocurría hacerle caso a sus sueños…

**Porque en mis sueños te lo confieso…**

Ah… si pudiera ver el rostro de la persona oculta en las tinieblas… solo un instante y así sabría a quien corresponder… un momento… las palabras "a quien corresponder" no eran factibles… o demonios… se acababa de volver loca… estaba tratando de decidirse entre su novio y una aparición, creada por los recónditos y oscuros pensamientos de su ser.

**Mis pensamientos giran en mi mente…**

-"Demonios…"-murmuró golpeando el vidrio opaco de los servicios de chicas.

El pequeño sonido que produjo al fracturarse la placa de cristal, le causo un escalofrió.

Miró su mano ensangrentada…

Abrió la llave del agua, dejando que esta corriera produciendo un sonidito de corriente muy tranquilizante. Pero se sentía observada… era una sensación extraña… conocía ya con anterioridad que a veces la miraban de esa manera…

-"Sam…"-escuchó asustada.

**Cortocircuito me causaran…**

Se entornó. Un chico moreno, de unos 15 años estaba recargado en la puerta, ya cerrada del baño. Estaba cruzado de brazos. Esa mirada era tan… tan… especial… sentía haberla conocido… haber amado esa forma de observar…

-"Quien… ¿Quién eres tú…? ¿Qué haces en el baño de chicas….?"-

-"Siempre quise entrar… no sabía que eran así… ¿Cómo has estado?"-

Sam retrocedió hasta quedar pegada a la pared, sin poder dejar de mirar al muchacho que la miraba con ternura.

**Ahora mismo quisiera verte…**

Su boca trato de articular mil palabras, su cuerpo trato de moverse… pero nada se lo permitió…

-"Creo que no me recuerdas…"-comentó con tristeza el chico-"Me alegro haberte visto de nuevo… te he extrañado mucho… Sam…"-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

A la chica de ojos púrpura se le erizo el cabello de su nuca. Estaba muriendo de miedo.

Pero en su interior quería llorar de alegría. No sabía porque…

La chica recordó cada noche que pasó bajo la luz de la luna preguntándose el porque no podía soñar de otra manera…

**Me hace llorar la luz de luna…**

-"No tengo mucho tiempo… su majestad Basia me ha enviado para decirte a ti y a Danny un mensaje… pero creo que ese chico sufre con álgebra…"-

Ella lo miraba incrédula. Y cuando sintió su mano en su mejilla suave… su cuerpo reaccionó temblando. Sus manos se pegaron a la pared.

Su silencio enervo a la aparición.

**La luz de luna no me deja hablarte… **

-"Se me había olvidado lo hermosa que eres… Sam…"-le dijo con abatimiento-"No me queda mucho tiempo… por favor… dime algo… ¿Te acuerdas de mi? por favor…"-suplicó tomando sus manos entre las suyas… fue entonces cuando la heredera Manson se dio cuenta de que sus manos eran traslucidas… a pesar de eso… emanaba una calidez inigualable.

La confusión se apoderó de ella. Quería recordarlo.

…**quiero saber que debo hacer…**

-"No se quien eres… me pareces familiar…"-

Él hizo algo que la sorprendió de sobremanera.

La abrazó. Sentía la necesidad de esta a su lado. La amaba tanto… ella lo sabía…

También supo que lo quería… pero no sabía como…

Ese no era momento para pensar en eso.

**Un caleidoscopio es mi corazón…**

-"Dime tu nombre… así sabré donde nos conocimos…"-pidió Sam

-"no puedo… dale mi mensaje a Danny… por favor…"-

-"¿Te volveré a ver?"-preguntó al separarse.

-"No… es lo mejor…"-respondió sin parecer convencido a lo anterior.

-"Entonces… ¡¡¡dime tu nombre!"-pidió encarecidamente

**Luz de luna… guía mi amor…**

-"Me llamo Tucker Fowlie…"-soltó al fin…

-"Tucker…"-repitió sin mas. Era un nombre tan familiar y a la vez tan lejano.

-"Dale mi mensaje a Danny… tengo que irme…"-le dijo caminando hacia la puerta

**Tras mil años de insolación…**

-"Gracias… juro… decirle a Danny lo que me pediste…"-afirmó sumamente segura de si misma, parecía con ganas de poder ayudar a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-"No es necesario, me conformo con verte…. Adiós…"-

**Me pregunto… sobre el destino de mi amor… **

-"Oye… tu… eres el que… ¿me dijiste que me amas?"-

-"Si lo hice…"-

-"¿Es cierto…?"-

-"Tan verdadero como esto…"-dijo dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla derecha.

**Bello romance… creo en ti…**

-"Te volveré a ver… estoy segura…"-

-"No lo creo… yo solo soy un fantasma…"-

-"Se que habrá algún milagro… lo se…"-

-"Yo ya no creo en milagros, Samantha… si tan solo supieras lo que me ha pasado…"-

-"Esa no es razón para negarse a recibir uno…"-

-"Quizá tienes razón…"-

-"siempre la tengo"-comentó guiñándole un ojo.

**Se que el milagro se hará…**

-"Adiós…"-dijo Tucker antes de desaparecer

Sam se quedó de pie, mirándolo partir, tentada a seguirle.

-"Sam…"-

Danny estaba afuera del baño, estaba viéndola con suma preocupación, casi asustado.

-"Danny me asustaste…"-

-"Es que me sacaron de clase por no saber que es un polinomio…"-

-"Ay Danny… ¿de nuevo?"-

-"No es eso… además sentía mucho frío como si hubiera fantasmas… ya sabes…"-

-"Nunca has estado frente a uno…"-

-"Bueno… es una sensación además mis padres dicen que vivimos aquí porque…"-

-"Es un imán para los fantasmas… lo se… me lo has dicho mil veces… y también que no eres un buen cazador de fantasmas…"-

-"Es que soy pésimo…"-

-"pues el dirigible de tu padre no lo es tanto… no debería de exigir tanto…"-

El pelinegro la miró con una sonrisa. Su mirada azulosa hizo que se sonrojara suavemente.

**Atashi wa motto motto motto**

_**Más, más y más…**_

**Yokubari wagamama ni naru**

**_Mi corazón late de felicidad…_**

-"Vaya… ¿lo dices en serio? Yo siempre he pensado que apesto… mi papá no deja de decir que su amigo tiene a sus hijos muy bien entrenados, que seguramente algún día competiremos contra esa familia…"- comentó asustado Danny-"Yo desearía que eso nunca pasará… me pregunto… como serán los hijos de esa familia…"-

Sam rodeó su cuello con sus brazos blancos, pegando lentamente su mejilla a la de Danny, haciéndole sentir la suavidad de su piel

**Kono mama anata wo gyutto tojikometai no**

_**Lo digo por como va esto… quiero abrazarte fuerte…**_

**Mite iru dake omotte 'ru dake to kimete 'ta kedo**

_**Quiero mirarte directamente a los ojos, tratar de encontrar algo de amor en ti…**_

-"No importa como sea ese chico, lo que más importa… es que tu entrenes lo suficiente para demostrarle quien manda…"-

-"Ehh Sam… se supone que esta tarde llegarán a Amity Park…"-

-"¿Hoy?"-

-"Si… la verdad es que lo que menos quiero hacer es llegar a casa…"-

-"Jajaja que cobarde…"-

-"No soy cobarde… no quiero que me presenten como el guapo hijo que empezó siendo un

Pequeño bulto en los brazos de su madre…"-

-"Si lo pones de esa forma se oye horrible…"-

-"Es que es horrible… ese chico debe de tener la cabeza hueca como Dash y Kwan…"-

Sam lo miró profundamente…

**Hon no chotto demo nagaku kou shite tonari ni itai yo**

_**Quiero estar junto a ti, tan solo un momento mas…**_

**Dokka de sugoi juutai shite inai ka na**

_**Espero que no haya problemas en otro lugar…**_

**Daisuki da yo Bureeki wa mou kikanai**

_**Te amo tanto que ni descansar me hace bien…**_

-"Hablo en serio, Danny debes de estar confiando… ni que fueran a publicarlo en el periódico…"-se burló caminando de la mano con él.

-"¡¡¡Hey Fenton! Iremos a ver el duelo de Cazadores de Fantasmas que habrá el Sábado"-le gritó el chico rubio de chaqueta roja, arrojándole un pedazo de papel periódico, sus padres lo publicaron en la primera plana.

-"Demonios"-murmuró Danny

-"Hey no es tan malo… verás que el chico se parecerá un poco a ti…"- espero…

**Kotoba no ura Kanjite 'ru dare ka ni**

_**Por favor… que alguien lea entre líneas**_

**Tachi-uchi dekinai nara**

_**Porque no puedo hacer nada si estas a mi lado…**_

-"Espero…"-

Las clases continuaron… Danny estaba deprimido por las próximas visitas.

Lancer lo sacó de clases dos veces y amenazó con llamar a sus padres.

Como si eso no fuera poco, cuando sus compañeros vieron el artículo, se burlaron de su suerte…

Sam lo miraba. En sus ojos se reflejaba la necesidad que sentía el chico Fenton de que ella se quedará a su lado, seguramente a él solo le faltaba poner señales a su alrededor con la leyenda "SAM TE NECESITO"

**Ima dake demo Isshun dake demo**

_**Aunque sea un momento… solo este pequeño instante**…_

**Anata no kokoro wo hitorijime shitai**

…_**quiero tener todo tu corazón solo para mí…**_

Los ojos brillantes de la pelinegra se encontraron con un profundo azul cielo.

-"Deja de mirarme así…"-

-"Pero… no se ni lo que hice… ¿Cómo quieres que no te mire?"-

-"Como lo estabas haciendo hace un momento… es tan… molesto"-

-"¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada malo!"-se quejó Danny

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° FIN DEL CAPITULO 11 °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_El traductor: _

_Bueno esta sección es para los términos coloquiales o en otros idiomas que se me ocurre poner XD asi que si me faltó alguna palabra, me lo hacen saber por un review… XP:_

_De T'Avoir Aimee: _bueno esta frase se usa en el francés actual para decir "De quererte así…" es el encabezado que pones para hacer la lista de todas (y repito TODAS) las cosas que pasarán si sigues amando de esa manera (Quiere decir que Danny, Sam, Tucker y Jeanne quieren demasiado respectivamente… XD)

_El cancionero:_

_Bueno esta sección sirve para dar gracias a los autores de las canciones que leyeron arriba… XD_

**My Inmortal- Evanescence **

Esta canción esta en el disco que todos conocemos como "Fallen" y que es el mas comercial de este grupo… si la quieren la tengo en formato m4a… XD

**Contigo-Sin Bandera**

Amé esta canción tras escucharla por primera vez XD esta en el cd "De Viaje", si desean que se las pase, esta en formato mp3 XD

**Midnight- Various Artists**

¿Recuerdan Sailormoon? Pues esta canción es el opening de esa serie… XD la tengo en mp3 y es un clásico… x3

**All to myself- Various Artists **

¿Esta melodía les parece conocida? Amantes del Sakura/Syaoran, acuérdense del capitulo donde van a la torre de Tokio, es la misma ;)

**Piedras Rodantes- El TRI**

Neeee naca, pero me encanta... formato mp3 si la quieren XP

Y lo mejor para el final… XD

_Los Reviews_

**Jupina**

¡NIÑA MALA! Jajaja no te regaño, ese es el trabajo de Karito XD ella es la mayor.

Te agradezco que te guste tanto el fic! Ya hice uno en tu honor XD

Te quiero muchisisisisismo!

Sayonara!

**Karo**

Jejeje ¿Cuándo empezamos a grabar? Jajajaja

XD

Te quiero mucho karito! Sabes que ese maxi se pierde de una mujer verdaderamente hermosa! Por dentro XD y por fuera! Le mando un beso al Maxi (de lo das tú XD)

**GirlGothic**

Hola nena! Si yo maté a Tucker Fowlie! Jajaja no me da pena admitir mis traumas XD

En esta ocasión me tardé por la pagina Xd pero ahora hay corrector de ortografía para

Los reviews! XD

**KIWONbyTURNER**

Has estado enfermita? UU que pena… espero que no lo hayas pasado mal… te digo que yo me enfermaba por tirarme las cubetas de agua fría en el patio y después correr cual loca desesperada XD

Así que no es nada raro en mi casa que me enferme por eso XP

Neee un cambio de nick que loco!XD


End file.
